


Evolving Congress

by kethni



Series: Immoderate Conception [2]
Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 57,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kethni/pseuds/kethni
Summary: ‘You knew what you were signing up for. It’s too late to change your mind now.’





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to CrazyMaryT for all your help and suggestions!

Amy put her hands on either side of Kent’s head, and wound her fingers into the rug. He had his hands under her thighs, gently urging her up and towards him with every thrust.

Batman brushed up against her forearm and then settled down next to Kent’s head. She flicked her tail across his face.

Amy snickered as Kent pushed the tail away, and Batman licked his ear.

‘Christ, I thought David was going to be the one making it difficult for us to bone.’

‘Wait until they all act in concert,’ he said, leaning up to kiss her neck.

Amy clenched around him and grinned at his soft groan. ‘You knew what you were signing up for. It’s too late to change your mind now.’

He looked her in the eye. ‘Oh, I know.’

Amy groaned. ‘Less talk. More fucking.’

***

‘This is so exciting!’ Joyce squealed in delight. ‘I brought a cake!’

Amy thought she looked more excited than David. Of course, he stayed at Kent’s apartment every weekend. Maybe this didn’t seem like such a big deal to him. Or maybe he was still annoyed about having to stay with Joyce while they were moving.

“Being left out,” had been the cause of tears several times recently. From things Kent and Amy had done without him, to children at parties forming tight little groups he wasn’t part of. It hadn’t seemed to bother him when he was younger. Now it was a fresh and pressing concern.

Kent scooped David up into his arms, kissed his cheek, and handed him to Amy.

David giggled. ‘Papa beard tickles.’

‘Mommy knows all about that,’ Joyce said brightly.

‘I’ll make some coffee,’ Kent said diplomatically.

‘Button your shirt up properly while you do,’ Joyce suggested.

Amy hadn’t noticed that he’d mis-buttoned his shirt, and, now she checked, she found that her skirt was tucked into her panties. No wonder Joyce was so amused.

‘I can have cake?’ David asked.

‘You can have a small piece,’ Amy said. ‘I’ll cut you a piece in a minute. You can go play now.’

‘I play with Twilight Sparkle and Batman?’ David asked.

‘If they want to play,’ Amy said. ‘It’s up to them.’

‘Cats do their own thing, ‘Joyce said. ‘Ben likes dogs. I like birds.’

Amy put David down and he scampered off. ‘Don’t birds crap everywhere?’

Joyce pointed at a litter tray. ‘That’s just as bad!’

Amy shrugged. ‘Kent cleans them out, and they only do it in the tray. Birds are like flying lizards, right? They don’t bond with people.’

‘Cats are aloof!’ Joyce protested.

Amy thought about Kent’s cats following them around, asking for attention, and granting affection. ‘Whatever,’ she said.  She wandered over to the bookshelf, surreptitiously tugging her skirt out of her panties.

Kent walked in with coffees and cookies, and Twilight Sparkle at his heels.

Amy sat down on the sofa with Kent while Joyce perched in the armchair.

‘So,’ Joyce said brightly. ‘When are you getting married and having more babies?’

***

Amy rubbed her eye with her palm as she wandered out of the David’s bedroom and into the kitchen. Kent was putting away the dishes and wiping down the cupboard.

‘You have a cleaner,’ Amy said, leaning against the doorway. ‘She speaks Spanish for some fucking reason.’

‘She’s learning Spanish, I help her practice. She has enough to do. There’s no excuse for burdening her with more.’

‘Goody-two-shoes,’ Amy grumbled.

Kent put his hand briefly to her face. ‘You look exhausted.’

‘Jeez, thanks. You know how to make a girl feel pretty.’

He smiled slightly. ‘I’m extremely tired. It’s been a very long day.’

‘I can’t believe how much crap David has. I feel like I packed and moved eighty people.’

Kent shrugged. ‘He has loving grandparents and a devoted mother. They like to make sure he has everything he might need.’

Amy folded her arms. ‘You making excuses for me?’

‘Hmm, a little bit,’ he admitted.

Amy pulled a face. ‘You could do a better fucking job. How’re you ever going to give me a false alibi if you’re that half-hearted?’

‘A false alibi for when you inevitably murder most of Congress?’

That’s the dream,’ she said. ‘But I have to be practical. One brutal slaying at a time.’

‘I admire your practicality,’ he said, and yawned.

‘You wanna go to bed? ‘Amy said. ‘To sleep. I’m too tired for fucking.’

He nodded agreeably. ‘This is probably a fair indicator of life with a baby.’

‘Crawling into bed early too tired to bone?’ she followed him out of the kitchen. ‘Lacks the ground-in smell of poop and vomit.’

‘What about the jangled nerves of people who spent six hours trying to stop a baby crying?’ he suggested.

‘You work for Selina. The effect is the same.’

They went into the bedroom and began to get ready. Then Amy went to check David was sleeping. When she got back, Kent was triple checking the locks and that the stove was off.

Kent’s bedroom. _Their_ bedroom. A first for her. She didn’t know about him. Maybe she should’ve asked.

Her things were there. Her dresser against the wall. Her books on the bookcase. Her rug on the floor. It still felt like someone had scooped her up and dropped her wholesale into someone else’s life.

There was a chirp behind her. Batman jumped up onto the bed and looked at her expectantly. Amy gave the cat a cautious stroke. Cats were unpredictable at best.

‘You’re not little any more either,’ she said.

‘I have my moments,’ Kent said, walking into the room.

Amy sat down to take off her make-up. ‘I was talking to the cat.’

He sat down next to her on the bed. ‘You know that’s not better?’

‘She started it.’ Amy pushed back her hair. ‘She came in and chirped at me. Damn cat thinks it’s a bird.’

‘She likes to say hello when it’s polite to do so,’ Kent said, fussing the cat. ‘She’s very well-mannered.’

Amy looked at him. ‘Last week she threw up in your shoe.’

‘That is an outrageous slur,’ he said. ‘Twilight Sparkle threw up in my shoe.’

Amy put on moisturiser, looking at Kent in the mirror as he moved behind her. ‘Where is the little charmer?’

‘He’ll be in David’s room. He likes to sleep at the foot of his bed.’

Amy turned around. ‘That’s safe and everything?’

Kent thought about it. ‘I suppose if David has a bad night he might kick Twilight Sparkle off the bed.’ He took in her expression. ‘Not what you meant?’

‘No. But an answer nonetheless.’

She watched him get under the covers. He was only wearing boxer briefs. She was wearing an overlarge t-shirt but for some reason his boxer briefs seemed weird. Unexpected.

‘We’ve never just slept together,’ she said. ‘Not boned. Just slept.’ He leaned back against his pillow.

‘There’s probably going to be a lot of things we haven’t done before.’

Amy leaned back against the pillows. ‘Is this where you whip out your advanced poll?’

‘My what?’

‘That sex survey thing. The one you gave me was labelled “basic.” You wouldn’t do that if you didn’t have some other type.’ She flicked him a look. ‘I assume it’s got all the kinky shit on it.’

He nodded agreeably. ‘Yes, but that wasn’t what I meant. We’re living together now. Sharing a life is different from sharing a son. There are going to be a great many complications and issues that we haven’t anticipated.’

She pulled a face. ‘Great. I think I preferred talking about your pervy poll.’

He turned off the lamp on his side of the bed, leaving hers the only illumination. ‘You’re rather too uptight to be comfortable discussing that.’

‘Uptight? Are you calling me uptight?’

He chuckled. ‘Amy, you are probably the most edgy, anxious, _uptight_ person I ever met.’

‘Bullshit.’

‘You don’t even like kissing,’ he said.

‘It’s unhygienic!’

She knew it a dumb thing to say. She didn’t anticipate it being so hilarious. She shoved his shoulder.

‘Quit goddamn laughing,’ she grumbled.

‘We’ve had sex,’ he laughed. ‘You have both received and given oral sex which is, arguably, is far less “hygienic” than mere kissing.’

Amy groaned and covered her face. ‘Okay, fine, it’s not about hygiene. I just... sometimes kissing is too much. Too intense and all that.’

‘You don’t need to explain it,’ Kent said gently. ‘I wasn’t asking for you to justify yourself.’

‘Good,’ she said. ‘I’m _not_ uptight.’

His lips twitched. ‘Okay.’

She poked his chest. ‘You just had to warm me up to get me to, like, show you my kinky side.’

He nodded seriously. ‘You have a kinky side and I have to work harder to see it.’

‘Exactly!’

‘Okay,’ he said meekly. ‘Are we talking about something hardcore like... sex with the lights on? Maybe something _incredibly_ perverted like a blindfold?’

Amy gave him her haughtiest glower. ‘Your loss.’

He smiled and softly kissed her. ‘Goodnight, Amy.’

‘Good night, asshole.’ She turned at her lamp, and the room fell dark.

‘Amy?’

‘What?’

‘Can I have a cuddle?’

‘You’ve got a damn cheek,’ she said, feeling him move closer. ‘Make it quick.’

He spooned behind her. She felt his arm rest on her waist and heard him smell her hair. Amy smiled and closed her eyes.

***

Seven weeks. It was nothing. A handful of cells. It was nothing to get worked up about. There were reasons that people didn’t go around shooting their mouths off before twelve weeks. She didn’t like to think about the reasons. Amy had been amazingly fucking lucky. Lots of women weren’t. Hell, even Selina, with all the advanced medical care that money could buy, had miscarried. Okay, Selina was older. Quite a lot older. But that didn’t mean squat. Sometimes it just... happened. She hadn’t been going to tell Kent until the most dangerous time had already passed. Well, fuck.

There was a tap on the bathroom door. Not David, then, who would generally walk right in, or stand knocking continuously until granted access.

‘What?’ she asked, opening the door.

‘Dan,’ he said, handing her the cell phone.

Maybe she should’ve had something to say about him answering her cell. But it was only Dan, and as colleagues they had done similar dozens of times. In the heat and fury of a campaign there was no time for petty privacy issues.

‘What’re you calling me so early in the morning for?’ she asked.

‘I’m having a party, wanna come?’

Amy wedged her cell between her ear and her shoulder. ‘It’s not your birthday.’

‘Adults don’t have birthday parties,’ he said.

‘Jesus, an “adult” party? Lemme guess, you, me, and twenty-five strippers.’ She washed her hands in the basin.

‘Maybe we can do that next time,’ Dan said cheerily. ‘This is marking my return from political and career exile.’

Amy skirted around the cats, who were having a play fight in the middle of the corridor. ‘You’re having a party to celebrate how good you think you are.’

‘Now you’re getting it. I’ll text you the details. Gotta run.’

‘Hooker’s hour up?’ Amy asked tartly.

‘Blonde bombshell’s husband coming home,’ he said.

Amy rolled her eyes as she disconnected the call.

David was at the kitchen table with Kent. ‘Who on the phone, Mama?’

‘My friend, Dan,’ he said ruffling his hair. ‘You know Dan.’

‘Yuck,’ he said with feeling.

Kent snorted into his granola.

‘I thought you and Dan had an understanding,’ Amy said to Kent as she made coffee.

He raised his eyebrows.

‘Ugh, not in a Jane Austen way.’

David wrinkled up his face. ‘What that mean, mama?’

‘Papa thought I was asking if he and Dan were boyfriends.’

‘Dan can’t be papa’s boyfriend!’ David protested. ‘Papa is _your_ boyfriend!’

‘That’s right,’ Kent said. ‘I wouldn’t want to be anyone else’s boyfriend.’

David grinned at him.

‘Why’re you at the table, baba?’ Amy asked. ‘Are you still hungry?’

‘Papa is having breakfast by himself.’

‘We already had our breakfast while papa was exercising.’ Amy sat down next to David. ‘It’s nice sometimes for us to do some things together, or you and papa, or me and papa.’

David looked down at the table. ‘I don’t want papa to be left out,’ he said quietly.

Kent put down his spoon. ‘I’m not left out.’

‘We have cuddles and breakfast and play,’ David said, chewing his lip.

Amy looked at Kent. He rubbed his forehead.

‘Maybe you and I do that at the weekend,’ Kent said.

‘Then mama is left out!’

Amy pulled him onto her knee. ‘Sometimes it’s nice to be alone for a little bit.’

‘I don’t like it!’

‘You don’t have to do it,’ Amy said, kissing his cheek. ‘But when grownups do it sometimes it’s because they want to, and that’s okay.’

David pulled a face. ‘Yuck.’

‘I like you sitting with me while I have breakfast,’ Kent said. ‘You can do that as much as you like.’

David looked up at Amy and she nodded.

‘Okay?’ Amy asked.

‘Okay, Mama.’

***

Working for Tom was strange, not only because of all the things that were different, but also because of the things that were the same. She had worked for a senator campaigning for vice president before. She had dealt with Ben as the representative of an uncommunicative POTUS before. But Tom was nothing like Selina. He was professional. He was hands-on. He was, above all else, sneaky.

A few weeks in his employ had allowed Amy to see the furious paddling beneath the swan-like calm. Tom James worked very hard at appearing effortless. That was good. He was also keeping things from her. That was mildly annoying. But even that didn’t alter the fact that he was a hundred times better to work for than Selina.

He was smart enough never to directly criticize Selina, at least not yet, but he asked Amy leading questions. He was probing for weaknesses. Amy never failed to be equally disgusted and unsurprised by the laser focused venal selfishness of politicians. Tom had employed a polling team. Not use Selina’s, nor ask Kent who always did extra analysis on his own, but a completely separate team. They weren’t interested in O’Brien or even Montez. They were interested in Selina and they interested in Tom.

A suspicious person might wonder if a coup was being plotted. Amy was, of course, a very suspicious person. She was also what newspapers called “disgruntled.” Neither defending Selina nor protecting her from Tom’s machinations were on Amy’s to do list. The only thing preventing her from outright glee at this turn of events was Kent. Amy had worked against the interests of a friend before. Well, Dan anyway. Dan hadn’t seemed to mind but Kent hadn’t approved. He hadn’t made a big deal about it, but he definitely didn’t like what she’d done.

If she did screw him over then he wouldn’t be as sanguine about it. He just wasn’t as good as separating work and home as she was.

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

Sue had a dirty Martini and a tiny bowl of soup for her lunch. Amy attacked a burger and drank a glass of Pepsi.

‘You should be careful,’ Sue said with a sniff. ‘You think that because you’ve moved in together that you can relax. If you inflate to the size of a Buick, then he won’t stay. I tell you this as a friend.’

Amy swallowed a mouthful of food. ‘If you turn into a raging alcoholic then your partner won’t stay. Speaking as a friend.’

Sue raised an eyebrow. ‘It makes me happy. Why would I be raging?’

Amy sat back. ‘I’d figure everyone being away campaigning would make you happy.’

‘Not everyone.’ Sue’s lips twitched. ‘Ben Cafferty remained.’

Amy shrugged. ‘Ben’s okay. Annoying fucker when he thinks he’s being funny.’

‘Evidently you have not had to deal with him when he is bored,’ Sue said. ‘It is intolerable. He came into the office eighteen times today.’

Amy spluttered out her drink. ‘What the fuck for?’

Sue gave an irritated snort. ‘To talk about nothing because he was bored. It was unbearable. He even said he was missing Kent, that’s how bored he was.’

Amy shuddered. ‘Men. They chatter like goddamn parrots.’

‘Parrots would make more sense,’ Sue said tartly.

Amy took a big bite of her burger and chewed it slowly. ‘Does everyone know that I moved in with Kent?’

Sire rolled her eyes. ‘Who do you think processes changes of personnel information such as next of kin?’

Amy put down her glass. ‘Kent put me down as his next of kin?’

‘Naturally he had to provide contact details. That’s common sense, Amy,’ Sue scolded.

‘Sure.’ Amy sat back in her chair.

‘As far as I’m aware nobody else knows.’ Sue frowned. ‘Why do you look as if someone just hit you in the face?’

Amy shook herself. ‘No reason.’

***

Milla looked very serious. Amy’s heart sank as she followed the other woman into the kitchen, leaving David to play for a few minutes before his bath. If she was quitting then Amy was screwed.

‘What’s the problem?’ Amy asked.

‘I found this in the refrigerator while I was making David a snack.’ Milla held a small bag of pot by one corner as if it might contaminate her.

‘Oh, that’s just Kent’s. It’s his prescription for anxiety.’

Milla looked at it doubtfully. ‘It looks like drugs.’

‘It is drugs,’ Amy said. ‘But legal ones he’s allowed. Where was it?’

Milla indicated the very back of the uppermost shelf. ‘ln a box inside another box.’

‘David’s not going to get it all the way back there,’ Amy said.

Milla didn’t appear appeased by this. ‘This is medicine?’

‘Yeah.’ Amy took the baggie and put it inside the two boxes on the refrigerator top shelf. ‘Kent’s got like anxiety issues.’

‘He worries a great deal?’

Amy shrugged. ‘I guess so. It seems hinky to me, but he says it helps him.’

Milla relaxed a little. ‘David also worries.’

‘You don’t have to tell me,’ Amy snorted. ‘Has he said anything about moving?’

‘Many, many things,’ Milla said, smiling. ‘Such excitement!’

‘Kent has a garden, and kittens.’

Milla nodded wisely. ‘That is a good reason to move in with a man: cats.’

Amy smirked. ‘Go home and fucking tease your girlfriend. Jesus. Now the help is making fun of me.’

Milla laughed. She might have said something else but they heard the front door and David squeal “papa!”

‘Good night Ms Brookheimer,’ Milla said.

‘Good night, Milla.’

***

Amy drank a glass of wine as Kent gave David his bath. It was still a novelty for David, and still an itch that Amy couldn’t scratch. It felt wrong, Kent being the one bathing him, but they’d agreed. Kent bathed David and Amy read him bedtime stories. It gave her some time by herself. It gave Kent sometime alone with David. It was a good idea. It was the right thing to do.

It fucking sucked donkey balls.

Amy leaned back against the worktop. She sipped her wine. Kent would be down soon. He’d probably watch something on the TV while she was upstairs with David. She’d have to ask him how it had gone today. She knew what Tom’s opinion had been, or what he claimed it was. He was playing things close to the chest. Kent would be honest with her.

She needed to know if all her hard work prepping Tom had worked. Tom wanted to impress the voters. Amy wanted to show up Selina and make her feel small. It was a perfect partnership.

The door to the kitchen swung open and Kent wandered in.

‘Why are you soaking wet?’ Amy asked.

‘He was a little overexcited,’ Kent said. ‘Can I have one of those?’

‘I’m allowed one now and then. The doctor said so.’

Kent raised his eyebrows. ‘I just asked if I could have one.’

‘Oh. Must be misheard you,’ she mumbled.

He kissed her cheek and his hand lingered on her waist. ‘Guilty conscience is messing with you.’

‘I don’t have a conscience!’ She gave him the glass and strode to the door. ‘If I’m not back in thirty minutes come wake me up.’

‘Yes, Ma’am.’

***

David was fresh-faced and bright-eyed. He didn’t look anywhere close to falling asleep. Shit. She lowered the lights and sat on the race car bed next to him.

‘Have you got a book to read?’

He held up a book that Kent had brought him: _Where’s my cow?_

Amy narrowed her eyes playfully. ‘I suppose you want me to do all the animal noises?’

He nodded, grinning.

She shook her head and kissed his cheek. ‘You make me work hard.’

He cuddled up to her and rested his head against her chest. Amy put her arm around his shoulder. Let Kent have bath time. He deserved it. She’d keep bedtime. Keep the quiet and the warmth of David pressed against her. Keep the feel of his small hands resting on hers, helping her turn the pages.

She remembered bringing him home from the hospital. A tiny screwed up little face, bright eyes, and hands that barely reached around her pinkie finger. How had that scrap of a baby become her little boy? He had thoughts and opinions all of his own. He had a sense of humour and particular interests. He was her little boy, and Kent’s little boy, but he was also his own. He was beginning, just beginning, to understand himself as separate and different from her.

‘What’s wrong, mama?’ David asked. He looked so genuinely worried for her that she squeezed him tight.

‘I’m okay,’ she said. ‘I’m thinking how you’re growing up into a big boy.’

He flung his arms around her. ‘I love you, Mama!’

‘I love you too, David.’

He looked up at her. ‘Can I ride a horse now I’m big?’

‘No,’ she said. ‘You’re not that big yet.’

‘Aww...’

***

Sophie was inconsolable. This was nothing new. Amy had seen her sister go through the flirtation-infatuation-boredom-heartbreak cycle hundreds of times. It just normally took a little longer than this current two-week turnaround.

Sophie blew her nose loudly. She looked at Amy with eyes like raw eggs.

‘I just want to be happy! Why can’t I be happy?’

‘Because nobody spends their lives feeling one thing,’ Amy said. ‘A happy ending is a crock of shit. Snow White had to go to the palace and... wash her hair, and shave her legs, listen to Prince Charming snore, and ended up with piles and a prolapse after pumping out a kid every year because there was no birth control.’

Sophie laughed. ‘I bet she got fat.’

‘Size of a bus,’ Amy said. ‘Prince Charming is off porking the nanny so Snow White starts fucking the Seven Dwarfs.’

Sophie thought about it. ‘Do you think their dicks are in proportion?’

‘God, I fucking hope so. Imagine being a lady dwarf if they’re not.’

Sophie mopped her eyes ineffectually. ‘You’re happy,’ she said. ‘With your rich old baby daddy.’

‘Kent isn’t rich or that old,’ Amy grumbled.

Sophie blew her nose. ‘He looks at like you look at coffee first thing in the morning.’

Amy set her shoulders. ‘Yeah, well, whatever that means.’

Sophie groaned. ‘Don’t you sit there and make out like it’s no big deal. I fucking know you, Amy. You’re such a coward. Don’t make out he’s not in love with you.’

Amy swallowed. ‘You fall in love with every man you sleep with. Some of us are a little more thoughtful about it.’

‘You just don’t want to open up to anyone.’

‘You open to everyone,’ Amy retorted.

Sophie scowled at her. ‘You’re such a shitty sister.’

‘If I was a shitty sister I wouldn’t be here.' Amy checked her cell. ‘I could go right now.’

Sophie pulled her face. ‘You want to get some brunch?’

‘I could eat,’ Amy said.

***

‘You could come to the thing,’ Amy said, putting out her clothes for the day after.

‘The thing?’ Kent was already in bed but working on his tablet.

‘Dan’s party.’ Amy unbuttoned her blouse. She noted that Kent lowered his tablet to watch her undress.

‘Do you want me to come?’

‘Do you want to come?’

Kent hesitated a moment. ‘It’s a work event from what you’ve said, rather than a personal one, and I’m a little concerned it could be perceived as an endorsement of the agency he works for.’

‘You can just say that you hate him.’ She pulled on a t-shirt and slid under the covers.

‘That would be unduly harsh,’ he said mildly. ‘And unnecessarily aggressive given your friendship with him.’

‘That bother you?’ she pushed back her hair.

‘Being unnecessarily aggressive?’

She rolled over to face him. ‘Dan being my friend or whatever. He’s a guy and we dated a little.’

‘A very little as I understand it.’ Kent played with the hem of her t-shirt. ‘Would you like me to be jealous?’

‘Uh, no. That would be fucking weird.’ She rolled her eyes. ‘Remember how jealous Sue was?’

‘She evidently had a point,’ Kent said mildly.

‘Yeah, I guess. I don’t want you to stress about Dan.’

Kent pursed his lips. ‘But you’d like me to remember that other people find your desirable?’

‘What? No!’ She shifted a little closer. ‘They do.’

‘Of course.’

‘But I just... I don’t know.’

‘You don’t wish to be taken for granted?’ he suggested.

‘You better not do that,’ she said. ‘Or I’ll kick your balls so hard that your lungs will explode.’

He nodded. ‘I love it when you talk dirty.’

Amy moved closer. ‘You ever fuck a pregnant woman? Not a few weeks pregnant. Huge, leaky tits, can’t see her feet pregnant.’

He chuckled. ‘It’s genuinely impressive how much you want a child again when you find the process so... off-putting.’

‘It’s a disgusting horror show. It’s fucking amazing anyone does it once never mind more.’

‘Yet here you are,’ Kent said. He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. ‘Yes, I’ve slept with a heavily pregnant woman. To answer the question that you’re not asking; she got heart burn, her feet were swollen, she had to go on top, and she hadn’t shaved, waxed, or anything else in weeks. I noticed because she told me. No other reason. None of that mattered. It will matter even less with you, because as much as I cared for her, I... care for you in a deeper way.’

Amy scratched her wrist. ‘I was _gonna_ ask why you were boning a pregnant woman. Do you have like a single mom fetish?’

‘That would be a remarkably simple fetish to fulfil.’

‘You’re gonna be grossed out,’ she said. ‘When I’m pregnant.’

‘I’m beginning to think you want me to be.’

She elbowed him in the ribs. ‘Asshole.’

‘If it comes to that, but it’s not my preference.’

Amy stared at him incredulously. ‘Did you just make an anal sex joke?’

He shrugged easily. ‘I made an implication and you inferred a joke.’

‘You making any kind of sex jokes is fucking weird,’ she said.

‘You’re sulking because I said I care for you,’ he said mildly.

‘Ugh.’ She threw herself flat. ‘Men are always so... emotional. Why can’t you be more rational?’

‘Why can’t I throw myself around and call other people emotional?’

She heard the amusement in his voice. ‘Right,’ she said, ignoring the subtext. ‘Get with it.’

Kent leaned over her and kissed her neck. ‘Can I make it up to you?’

‘You better,’ Amy grumbled.

She slid her fingers into his hair as he nibbled her neck. She closed her eyes and let out a breath.

‘Damn,’ Kent murmured.

‘It’s okay, we can do other stuff.’

Kent gave her a look. ‘Not that. David is crying,’ he said, standing up.

‘Shit! I’ll –’

‘I’m on it,’ Kent said, padding away. ‘You relax.’

‘That’s the sexiest thing you’ve ever done,’ Amy called after him.

He chuckled lightly.

***

The doctor checked her tablet. ‘It looks to be about eight weeks,’ she said. ‘Is that what you expected?’

‘We sleep together eight weeks ago, and we’ve been trying since then,’ Amy said. ‘Seems a little too easy. Something’s gonna go wrong.’

The doctor nodded. ‘Fertility isn’t analogue Miss Brookheimer, and chemistry is more than romantic compatibility. Certain couples are more fertile together than they might be with different partners. You and your partner got pregnant the first try with David?’

Amy nodded. ‘I used donor sperm for months with no luck. Boned him three times in twelve hours and got pregnant.’ 

‘It happens. You should probably take extra precautions when you’ve decided to finish growing your family.’

Amy pulled a face. ‘I can’t pump out a kid every time we bone.’

‘Well... we can discuss your options down the line,’ the doctor said.

‘Great.’ Amy pushed her hair back. ‘Can I get something for the nausea? My... partner is gonna notice pretty soon.’

‘Of course.’

Amy crossed her legs. ‘Twelve weeks, right? Less chance of losing the baby then.’

‘The risk of miscarriage drops dramatically,’ the doctor said. ‘But it’s very common for both parents to know before then.’

Amy snorted. ‘My partner is on medical marijuana for anxiety as it is. If I’m gonna lose the baby I want it to happen before he gets invested.’

‘If you and he are actively trying then it might be too late for that.’

***

‘No Kent?’ Dan asked.

Amy flipped back her hair as she walked into the party. ‘Not his kind of thing,’ she said. ‘And someone’s gotta look after David.’

‘More the first thing though?’ Dan handed her a glass of wine.

Amy hesitated and took a little sip. ‘He doesn’t want to look like the administration is officially approving your little lobbying job.’

‘Little _consultancy_ job.’ Dan shrugged. ‘That’s okay. I’ll just keep telling clients it’s on the down low. Like you and Kent.’

Amy rolled her eyes. ‘We moved in with him.’

Dan’s eyes widened. ‘You moved in with him? You feeling all night?’

‘His place is nearer work, has more room, and there’s a park nearby. Also, he’s allowed pets. David would never forgive me if something happened to the cats.’

She didn’t like his knowing little smirk.

‘Moving in with a guy seems a big deal for you,’ he said. ‘Giving up your autonomy. All that.’

‘Maybe I’m growing as a person,’ she sneered.

Dan nodded. ‘Don’t grow too much. You won’t wanna hang out with me.’

Amy set her shoulders. ‘He made me his next of kin,’ she admitted. ‘Sue told me. I haven’t changed mine.’

‘Who’s yours?’

She pulled a face. ‘My mom.’

Dan snagged a drink. ‘Me too. Over a certain age it seems a little...’

‘Right, but who else am I gonna put, Sophie?’

They shared a laugh at the thought.

‘It’s all getting so... fucking house in the country and golf at the weekends,’ she said with a shudder.

Dan sipped his drink. ‘You just hate change, Brookheimer, you could be making money by the bucket with Purcell, but you’d rather make pennies with politicians.’

‘I’m doing just fine,’ Amy retorted. ‘With the added bonus that I don’t have to spend time with Sidney Purcell or you.’

Dan spread his arms. ‘But here you are.’

She hadn’t spoken to Kent about the next of kin thing. She didn’t know if she wanted to. How was that a conversation? Why had he even done it? If Kent was in some terrible accident she didn’t know what he’d want. She shuddered and grabbed some food. Dan had wandered away to schmooze, so she dumped her wine. If she was in some terrible accident she didn’t know what _she’d_ want.

Amy headed for the tables of food. She wasn’t going to waste the tiny bit of alcohol she was allowed to drink on Dan’s crappy party. Food though, that she could enjoy. She had been lucky with David: no big health issues, not even any scares. She’d thrown up pretty much throughout the whole pregnancy, but Amy didn’t consider that as more than an inconvenience. But she was older now. She knew she’d put on a couple pounds after David was born and never lost them. Okay, maybe it was more like five pounds. The point was, she couldn’t assume she’d have an equally easy time of it now. David might freak out if she got sick. Hell, Kent might.

Men were so much work. She had to make sure David didn’t feel left out or jealous. Plus, whatever the fuck bullshit Tom was up too...

Later, in the parking lot, she screamed, and it felt great. Dan was less enthused, but fuck Dan. What did he know?


	3. Chapter 3

David clung to her when she got home. ‘Mama, I missed you!’ he said, pressing his face into her shoulder.

‘I’m sorry,’ Kent said. ‘I’m unsure what I did wrong.’

Amy kissed Kent on the cheek. ‘Don’t worry. Sometimes he just needs his mama.’ She looked at Kent again. He was wearing shoes. ‘Are you going out?’

He winced. ‘I’ve been called in. I’m not sure yet how late I’ll be. I’ll let you know as soon as I have a better idea.’

‘What’s going on? Is it the data breach thing again? Do you need me to come in?’

She knew before he spoke what the answer would be. Knew it from the hunch of his shoulders and the vagueness in what he’d said. She was both out of the inner circle and potentially an enemy combatant. As much as Selina and Tom smiled and waved, there was a power struggle between them. They were the generals of armies that were officially allies, even as their aides spied and plotted against each other.

‘Sorry,’ Kent said, kissing her cheek. His beard gently brushed her skin. ‘I’ll be back as soon as I can.’

‘Sure. Okay.’

She carried David into the kitchen and sat him down at the table.

‘Are you angry, Mama?’ David asked softly.

Amy pushed his hair back. ‘No, baba. It’s okay. Sometimes you miss me more than others. It’s okay.’

He pulled at his fingertips. ‘Papa angry?’

‘Definitely not.’ Amy lifted up his chin. ‘Papa is just sad that you were upset. Okay?’

David bit his lip. ‘Sophie’s daddy doesn’t live with Sophie any more. He got angry and now he lives with a lady!’

Amy pulled him close. ‘Papa isn’t angry,’ she promised. ‘He had to go to work. But he’ll come back. He isn’t angry. He’s not moving out.’

David looked at her and held at his hand to pinkie swear.

‘I promise,’ Amy said, linking their little fingers.

He gave a deep sigh.’ Love you, Mama.’

‘I love you, David,’ she said, squeezing him tightly.

***

Kent baked his pot cupcakes at the weekend in a batch and froze them, so they’d last the week. He usually baked them after he and David had baked cookies or bread. By then David was generally ready to paint or play with the cats, so he could bake his cupcakes without worrying about wandering little hands.

‘You’re pretty good at that,’ Amy admitted.

‘You’re always surprised when I’m competent,’ he grumbled, but he was smiling.

‘I’m always annoyed when you’re better at shit than me. I could burn water.’

‘That’s nonsense,’ he said mildly. ‘You don’t cook or bake because you don’t wish too.’ He shrugged. ‘It is chemistry at it's base. I’m sure you would be perfectly capable, if you could tear your attention away from your cell for five minutes.’

Amy rolled her eyes. ‘You eat so many cupcakes, how are you not the size of a bus?’

‘Sensible recipes, portion control, and vigorous exercise.’ He put the cupcakes into the oven. ‘Given your repeated dissatisfaction with your body you might find yoga helpful. There are specific classes for expectant mothers you might look into when we are successful.’

Amy scowled. ‘Are you telling me to lose weight?’

‘No,’ he said firmly. ‘You have said seven times to me that you’re unhappy with your weight or level of fitness. I am only responding to my partner’s stated dissatisfaction. Nothing else.’

‘I’m not all... stretchy like you are.’

He shrugged. ‘Yoga helps with balance and flexibility. I didn’t suggest resistance training or cardio because I imagine you would be concerned about possibly hurting yourself, or worse.’

She folded her arms.’ Also, exercise fucking sucks.’

He chuckled. ‘Then forget I said anything.’

Amy turned to go into back into the living room. ‘Maybe I’ll come to the gym and watch you sweat.’

‘You don’t have to go to the gym to do that,’ he said mildly.

Amy flashed him a grin.

***

‘This is weird,’ Sophie said.

‘We look like we’re in a cult,’ Amy agreed.

‘Not that.’ Sophie pushed herself up onto the massage couch. ‘You trying to relax. That’s really fucking weird.’

Amy pulled a face. ‘Kent agreed I needed to de-stress. I wish I’d never told him Dan had said that.’

Sophie lay down and closed her eyes. ‘You’re complaining that your boyfriend is worried about your stress level. Your life is so hard.’

‘You hate it so much then feel free to fuck off home,’ Amy suggested.

‘Don’t tempt me.’

Amy took a breath and tried to relax. ‘We’re trying for another kid.’

‘Fuck! Really?’ Sophie asked.

‘Yeah.’ Amy closed her eyes. ‘We don’t want too big a gap between them.’

‘Get a fucking ring.’

Amy thought about it, but her mind skittered away. ‘We’ve not been dating all that long.’

‘You have a kid and you’re trying for another kid,’ Sophie groaned. ‘Get married. Get his name on the birth certificate. God, you have to nail guys down or they will fuck right off.’

Amy shook her head. ‘Kent’s not like that.’

‘Like men? They’re all the same.’

Amy rolled her eyes. ‘You say that because then it’s not your fault that you keep getting knocked up by deadbeats.’

Sophie clucked her tongue. ‘You just don’t want to admit you’re falling for him. “He’s not like that.” They’re _all_ like that. You just have rose coloured glasses on.’

Amy scowled. ‘How long did your kids’ dads stay around? Kent has worked hard to make a relationship with David.’

‘That’s not the point! You’re gonna fall head over heels in love with this guy, and I’m gonna laugh because you don’t know how to deal with it.’

Amy ignored her. People imagined that she didn’t do any of that stuff: romance, love, blah, blah, blah. Like that’s all there was. Amy had a very full and interesting life, thank you. She wasn’t a fifties housewife for fuck’s sake. Her life didn’t revolve around the guy she was fucking. Why should it? His life didn’t revolve around her. They were living together, raising a kid, not joined at the hip. Amy had... cared for men before. Not as many, or as often, as Sophie. But she had. She did. No big deal.

It wasn’t that she didn’t... Okay, look. Amy didn’t go around talking about her “feelings” and all that bullshit. That wasn’t her and frankly she found it wildly off-putting in other people. That didn’t mean she didn’t have feelings. She just didn’t need to spew them all over other people.

It was difficult enough making sure she told David. _Every day you don’t say  "I love you" is a day they hear "I hate you."_ It had been a bitter pill, of course her child would know how she felt, but every damn book had some version or other of that truism. So, she worked at saying it. At making sure he never, ever, heard “I hate you.”

But Kent was a grown ass man, not a kid. He could wait until she was ready. He knew who she was. He couldn’t whine now.

***

The visitor’s badge hung like a mark of shame. She didn’t want to be working for Selina. The woman was intolerable.

But it was the West Wing. Amy deserved that, damn it. She was better than the perennial also-ran.

‘You’re grinding your teeth.’ Kent said, shutting his office door behind her.

‘Just enjoying the greatness of the presidency emanating through the wall.’

He nodded agreeably. ‘Coffee?’

‘Definitely.’

He had some paperwork on the desk: a couple of proposals for campaign events, but also a letter on headed notepaper that she didn’t recognise.

‘What’s this?’

‘Nosy,’ he said mildly.

‘Don’t tell me, I’m only your colleague, oh, and your girlfriend.’

Kent gave her a coffee. ‘I’ve never heard you refer to yourself that way before.’

She dumped sugar into her cup. ‘Partner sounds like a business arrangement. Besides, David says girlfriend. It’s easier just to go along with it.’

Kent sat down. ‘It’s a letter asking for a reference.’

‘None of the little shithead interns who worked for me ever fucking asked me for a goddamn reference.’

He raised his eyebrows. ‘I wonder why.’

Amy squinted at the letter. ‘Leigh Patterson?’

‘An excellent staffer. They would do well to hire her.’

Amy dredged her memory. ‘The data breach chick?’

‘The data breach scapegoat,’ he said. ‘You met her at least twice.’

‘I meet hundreds of people,’ she protested. ‘You were worried for her. I remember that. See? I was paying attention.’

‘I never implied otherwise.’ He pushed a proposal across the desk. ‘POTUS would like Tom to take the lead on the tax review proposal.’

‘The proposal he said wouldn’t work?’

‘That’s the one.’

Amy crossed her legs. ‘She remembers that he’s on her side, right? She does this every time. She screws over her friends without a single thought.’

‘Still angry she never apologised?’ he asked.

‘Little bit,’ she agreed.

He touched the back of her hand. ‘She doesn’t have a side and she doesn’t have friends. Not the way you and I do. She’s paranoid, now even more than previously.’

‘Great, she’s Nixon.’

‘Nixon went to China,’ Kent said dryly.

Amy pushed back her hair. ‘You gonna give a good reference?’

‘I intend to give her an excellent reference,’ he said. ‘If you’re asked, I suggest you do the same.’

Amy cocked her head. ‘Are we worried that she’s gonna go postal?’

‘We are aware that she is telling everyone that will listen that she was scapegoated, and that her posts and tweets are gaining traction.’

‘How is giving her credibility going to help?’

He straightened his sleeves. ‘It may make her less likely to blame us personally for events.’

Amy blinked. ‘Are you throwing Selina under the bus?’

‘No, not at all. However, I have no desire for it to be easy for her to throw me under it either. Or you.’

‘Step one, be nice to the data breach girl,’ Amy said. ‘Gotcha.’

There was a brusque, almost peremptory tap at the door and Bill Ericsson walked in. He gave Amy a brief and disinterested glance.

‘Are we still letting you in the building?’ he asked.

‘Looks like they’d let anyone in.’

Kent cleared his throat. ‘Amy is Tom’s chief of staff. It’s frequently necessary for us to collaborate.’

‘Hmm, I heard that. I thought it was typical Mike nonsense,’ Bill said. He turned his attention to Kent. ‘Have you polled again on the Meyer bill?’  

‘Three times,’ Kent said, scratching his elbow. ‘The data are consistent, Bill. If you don’t like it, then I suggest you improve your messaging.’

‘It’s a bad bill,’ Ericsson protested.

‘If it was a good one then we wouldn’t need you,’ Kent said.

Ericsson straightened up ‘It’s not my job to tell her.’

‘Are you sure you don’t wanna shout “not it” to be sure?’ Amy asked.

Ericsson ignored it. ‘I’ll see you at the staff meeting, Kent.’

Kent waved him away and shut the after after him.

‘What’s his problem?’

‘The Meyer bill,’ Kent said with a shrug. ‘It’s reception has been… suboptimal.’

Amy snorted. ‘Is that Kent speak for a fucking disaster?’

His mouth twitched slightly. ‘Yes.’ He spread out his hands. ‘I attempted to warn her some time ago that it was supported primarily by people who rarely vote. It wasn’t what she wanted to hear. Now it may cost us the election.’

‘Jesus! I know it’s gonna be close but…’ Amy winced.

‘If something isn’t done about the Meyer bill then it’s going to be impossible.’

Amy chewed her thumb. ‘I’ll talk to Tom. It’s not like she can fire him.’

‘Good lord, I hope she doesn’t intend to try.’

Amy nodded towards the door. ‘Ericsson trying to steal your job?’

Kent chuckled. ‘He’s well aware that there will be no glorious victory here for anyone. Operating as Selina’s campaign manager would taint his reputation for winning.’

‘We could have Mike tell everyone that he’s fucking nuts,’ she suggested. ‘See what that does for his reputation. It might even be true.’

‘Having him give press conferences has rather the same effect, Kent said.

Amy stretched out in her seat. Kent watched with interest.

‘Pervert,’ she said.

‘You were recently expressing concern that I might stop finding you attractive,’ he pointed out.

‘When I’m like… eight months pregnant!’

Kent steepled his fingers together. ‘You want me to find you attractive only when you’re heavily pregnant, but no other time?’

She pulled a face. ‘Yeah, _that’s_ what I’m saying, smartass.’

‘In fact, I was thinking how well you look. Perhaps the spa visit with Sophie was particularly beneficial.’

She shrugged. ‘It was kinda dull.’

‘But you connected with your sister,’ he said mildly. ‘You have a rather complex relationship with her.’

Amy threw herself back in her chair. ‘She just resents me for being smarter, better looking, and having an actual career.’

Kent smiled. ‘And you don’t resent her at all.’

‘For what? Because she’s a self-righteous deadbeat who is still somehow my dad’s favourite?’ Amy sneered. ‘You think I care about that?’

‘Apparently,’ he said mildly. ‘And yet you were present for the birth of her children. When she is heartbroken, you are the one she turns to.’

Amy crossed her arms. ‘She’s my sister.’

‘Precisely. Sibling relationships are rarely simple.’ He cleared his throat.

Fuck. She knew what was coming.

‘While we are discussing siblings,’ he said cautiously, ‘I would like to discuss the possibility of introducing David to my sisters.’

Amy put her head in her hands. ‘Okay. Fine.’

‘Okay?’

‘Its important to you so… yeah. Okay.’ She looked up. ‘But if they’re shitty with him, if they say anything mean, if they even _look at him_ funny, they can fuck right off.’

Kent looked torn between annoyance and amusement. ‘You imagine that I would let _anyone_ upset David?’

‘No, but I gotta say it or you’ll think I’m going soft,’ she said. She checked her cell. ‘Shit, I gotta run.’

‘Problem?’

‘I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.’

‘No can do,’ he said.

She shrugged. ‘Eh, worth a shot.’

***

Amy balanced her lunch on her tray and sat opposite Sue. The other woman looked at her with open suspicion.

‘We hadn’t agreed to meet for lunch,’ she said.

‘Just thought it’d be nice.’ Amy crossed her legs. ‘Have you ever met Kent’s sisters?’

Sue raised an eyebrow. ‘This is lacking in the social graces, even for you.’

‘I thought you didn’t do small talk.’

‘I do not,’ Sue said. ‘However, it is extremely rude to sit down uninvited and begin talking about yourself or your life.’

Amy took a gulp of coffee. ‘Okay, tell me what shitty thing you’re mad about, I’ll commiserate, and then you’ll answer my question. It’s a win-win.’

Sue sipped her juice. ‘That’s acceptable.’

Amy waved a hand. ‘Spill.’

Sue pursed her lips. ‘I had a disagreement with Shaun’s mother and he took her side.’

Amy gulped her coffee. ‘He knows he’s marrying you and not his mom?’

‘It seems that I’m marrying his whole family,’ Sue said tartly. ‘His mother insists that his little sister should be a bridesmaid, and that his stepfather should give me away. If anyone gives me away it will be my mother. His sister is a vicious, vapid, egotist. I have already compromised on the church and the flowers. I refuse to be bullied into having a child I despise as a bridesmaid and a virtual stranger give me away!’

Amy silently swallowed a mouthful of food. ‘…Okay…’

Sue tightened her lips. ‘Weddings are stressful.’

‘Yeah, I can see that.’ She took a bite of food. ‘You should elope. Or go married in a courthouse. I’ll be bridesmaid, Ben can give you away, and Kent can be the best man.’

‘Don’t tempt me.’ She sat up straighter. ‘I would like you to be a bridesmaid.’

Amy stared at her. ‘Uh… uh… Wow.’

‘You may have to spend the entire wedding sitting on Shona to keep her quiet.’

‘I’ll tie her to a chair and hide her in the basement.’

Sue clasped her hands together. ‘Good.’

‘The stepdad thing is especially fucked up,’ Amy said.

‘It is,’ Sue said. ‘I will stand firm.’ She gave Amy a thoughtful look. ‘Have you thought what you would do?’

‘We’ve barely been dating a couple months,’ Amy protested.

‘But you’re a woman. We think about these things.’

‘I don’t! I don’t give a shit about designer bridesmaid dresses and… black fucking velvet cakes or whatever the hell they are.’ Amy flicked back her hair. ‘I never dreamed about my wedding. Never practiced writing my name with someone else’s surname. No fucking thing.’

‘You have no romance,’ Sue said.

‘None,’ Amy agreed. ‘Didn’t think you did either.’

Sue frowned. ‘I am extremely romantic.’

‘Seriously?’

‘Do I look like I’m joking?’

‘I guess not.’ Amy checked her cell.

‘Tom?’ Sue asked.

Amy shook her head. ‘He doesn’t text. Too “impersonal.” It’s all “quick chats” with him. It’s a pain in the ass.’

Sue’s lips tightened. ‘Why would anyone ever wish to “chat” to their employer? I have no desire to talk to Selina and I am quite sure nobody else does either.’

‘He thinks it’s charming,’ Amy said, rolling her eyes. ‘Folksy.’

‘I _despise_ charm,’ Sue said fiercely.

‘Uh, okay.’

Amy finished her food. ‘So, Kent’s sisters.’

‘Ah.’ Sue pushed her plate away. She crossed her legs. ‘What do you wish to know?’

‘Whatever the fuck I _need_ to know. Kent wants David to meet them and I said yes, and now I’m freaking out.’

Sue rolled her eyes. ‘Calm down. They’re women, not Gorgons. The elder is Dana, she is only eighteen months older than Kent. The younger is Anna, she is much younger. Dana is like Kent but more so. Anna is completely different. She is very close to Kent and extremely protective of him.’

Amy scowled. ‘She’s gonna hate me, huh?’

‘She hated me,’ Sue said. ‘She thought I didn’t treat Kent properly.’

‘No shit, ‘Amy said. ‘Can’t figure some people.’

Sue rolled her eyes. ‘When they hate you for keeping him away from his son, please tell me so I can laugh.’

‘I don’t give a shit what they think about me,’ Amy said. ‘They better not be crappy to David. That’s all.’

Sue raised her eyebrows. ‘Do you honestly believe they might, or are you once again panicking at the idea of sharing David?’

‘I’ve never done that,’ Amy said firmly.

‘Oh, please. I remember how much you hated it when Kent first spent time with David. You are a jealous woman, Amy, and there’s nothing wrong with that. We must protect what we have. Don’t let your bizarre refusal to officially claim Kent sow discord between you.’ Sue sipped her drink. ‘Whether you tell people or not, he is yours. Anyone who knows him knows that.’

 


	4. Chapter 4

David looked extremely dubious. He looked at Amy across the table. ‘Don’t like cousins.’

‘You don’t like Aunt Sophie’s kids, Mathieu and Bastien,’ Amy said. ‘Your papa has two sisters as well: Dana and Anna. Aunt Anna has two kids called…’

‘Rose and Lily,’ Kent said.

‘Those are nice names,’ David said approvingly.

‘Apparently classic names were au courant a few year ago,’ Kent said.

Amy sniffed. ‘At least neither of them is called Ethel.’

‘Or Gladys,’ Kent said wryly.

She shuddered. ‘Ugh. How old are they?’

‘Six and four,’ Kent said. ‘The right sort of ages to get along with you, David.’

The little boy gave a dispirited shrug.

‘What’s wrong?’ Kent asked, putting his hand on David’s shoulder. ‘Are you nervous meeting new people?’

David fidgeted with a pencil. ‘Don’t want to be left out.’

‘That’s why we’re taking you,’ Amy said. ‘So, you won’t be lost out.’

Not totally true, sure, but close enough.

David groaned a little. He didn’t look at all persuaded.

‘Are you worried about it? Kent asked quietly.

A nod.

‘Can you tell us why?’

Another shrug.

Kent looked at Amy for help. She brushed her hair behind her ears.

‘Do you think the girls might be mean?’ she asked.

‘If he didn’t before...’ Kent murmured.

Amy silenced him with a look.

David shook his head firmly.

‘Are you worried they might be... stinky?’ Amy asked.

David giggled. ‘No, Mama!’

Kent nudged him with his shoulder. ‘Do you think they might be too nice?’

It was meant to be a joke. A little silliness to make him laugh again. Instead David’s face fell, and he nodded.

‘Too nice?’ Amy asked.

David twisted his fingers together. ‘Nicer than me.’

Kent pulled David onto his lap and Amy sat next to them.

‘Nobody is nicer than you,’ she promised.

David looked up at Kent, waiting.

‘You’re the nicest little boy I know,’ Kent said.

‘They’re little girls,’ David protested.

Amy sat back. ‘Baba, are you worried we might like them better?’

David squirmed around on Kent’s lap and buried his face in Kent’s shirt. Kent put his hand on the back of David’s head.

‘David, we will never like anyone more than we like you,’ Kent promised.

Amy stroked David’s back. ‘Papa’s right. We love you more than anyone.’

‘Okay?’ Kent prompted.

David nodded. ‘Okay,’ he mumbled.

Amy patted his back. ‘Go get your shoes, please.’

David nodded, and scrambled off Kent’s lap to run to his bedroom.

‘You look concerned,’ Kent said mildly.

She chewed her thumb. ‘If he gets this worried about cousins then how is he going to feel about a brother or sister?’

Kent clasped his hands together. ‘Amy, a lot of things in his life are going to worry him. We can’t protect him from them and arguably we shouldn’t try. The important thing is for us to help him deal with his anxieties. If he’s nervous or jealous of a younger sibling, then will have to support him and help him work through his feelings.’

‘Just like that? So easy?’

He shook his head. ‘He’s a good boy. You’re a great mother. He’ll be okay.’

‘I hope you’re right.’

***

With a little more notice this time, Kent had swung them a ride along on an internal military flight. It wasn’t as luxurious as Airforce One, but it was faster and less hassle than flying commercial.

Plus, Kent seemed genuinely thrilled to be in a military plane. David was more interested in playing with a Transformers’ toy. To Amy’s cynical eye, the only reason to create a doll with so many moving parts was to sell a replacement when something inevitably broke off.

They deplaned at a little military airport: three lone civilians in a sea of khaki.

They got an Uber to a hotel. Amy was pretty sure one or both of Kent’s sisters had suggested they stay, but he didn’t mention it to her. That would have been too much. She was already regretting agreeing to spend the weekend meeting them. Staying with one or the other would’ve been unbearable and suffocating.

At the hotel. Kent took David to the restaurant while Amy had a bath. He had suggested taking David to the pool, but Amy wasn’t ready for that.

She’d hurt Kent’s feelings. When she closed her eyes and slid into the water, she saw his hurt expression and suddenly tense stance.

Fuck.

* * *

Lunch with Kent’s sisters. Right. Okay. That was about the level of intensity that Amy could deal with. An evening meal would have been too much pressure. Breakfast would have been insane. Amy went to a spa near the hotel with David while Kent went to the gym. They had their hair done and then mani-pedis while they watched some trashy reality TV on the big screen.

‘I look pretty,’ David said cheerfully. ‘You look beautiful, Mama.’

‘Thank you,’ she said, kissing his cheek. ‘Do you think papa should have his beard trimmed?’

David thought about it. ‘Papa should have a prettier beard.’

‘You don’t like it?’

‘I don’t know.’ David looked down at his feet and scrunched his toes. ‘Will Papa be upset? We left him out!’

‘Papa is fine. He’s at the gym having fun.’

‘Can we go to the gym?’

Amy shook her head. ‘You’re too little and I... don’t want to.’

‘Oh.’ David very carefully sipped his juice. ‘What does papa do at the gym?’

Amy shrugged. ‘Well, mostly he lifts heavy things.’

‘Why?’

‘To get stronger.’ Amy shrugged. ‘Papa wants to be fit so he can play with you and run around with you.’

‘Papa is very strong,’ David said. ‘A really, really, really long time ago he picked you and carried you into the bedroom!’

Amy’s forced smiled was closer to a rictus. ‘That was a couple weeks ago. You were supposed to be in bed.’

‘I had a bad dream,’ David said sheepishly.

‘You didn’t tell me.’

He squared his little shoulders. ‘I was being a big boy.’

Amy was quiet for a moment. ‘Big boys can be upset by bad dreams too. If they are, there’s nothing wrong with telling mo... their parents.’

‘But Colt said that’s girly.’ David protested.

Amy caught her breath and counted to five. ‘Girly is not an insult. Girls are just as strong and brave as boys. I don’t like this Colt. Who is he? He sounds like a bad influence.’

***

She heard Kent whistling when she opened the hotel room door. He’d obviously had a good workout. There was the odd day when he came back in a poor mood: sometimes grumpy, sometimes disappointed, and although she never understood the reasons that some workouts were “bad” she accepted his word that they were.

Kent was tidying up the hotel room when they got back. He gave a low whistle when David pointed at his hair.

‘I had a haircut!’

‘You look very handsome,’ Kent said.

‘Look at Mama! Look at Mama!’

Kent smiled as he looked at Amy. ‘Mama looks very elegant.’

‘Yeah, well, we wanted to make a good impression on year family,’ she said. She patted David on the ass. ‘Go change your shoes, David, and we’ll go.’

‘What’s wrong?’ Kent asked quietly.

Amy put her hands on her hips. ‘I need you to talk to Ben.’

‘Okay, about what?’

‘About his kid telling our kid that things are “girly,” like that’s a damn insult!’

Kent took a step back. ‘Okay. Do you want me to talk to David as well?’

Amy released a breath. ‘Yeah. That’s probably a good idea. Emphasise it. God, where does Ben get off with this misogynistic toxic masculinity bullshit? Colt told David that it’s “girly” to tell us when he’s upset.’

‘That sounds more like Joyce,’ Kent said mildly.

‘What?’ Amy demanded.

Kent rubbed the back of his neck. ‘Joyce is a good friend and I’m sure a caring mother, however she has some... peculiar ideas about gender expression and the like.’

Amy clenched her jaw. ‘And you let her look after David?’

‘She’s not a Nazi, Amy, and you can’t protect him from ideas you don’t agree with. He’s going to encounter them. Surely it’s better to give him the tools to assess ideas critically and judge them against the framework we’ve given him?’

‘He’s five, he’s not in college!’

‘No fighting!’ David pleaded. He was in the doorway to his room.

Amy cursed herself. ‘It’s okay.’

Kent was closer. He scooped David up. ‘It’s okay, David.’

‘No fighting,’ David said. ‘Be nice!’

Amy came over and put her hand on Kent’s shoulder. ‘Papa and I were having a disagreement, that’s all.’

‘Right,’ Kent said. ‘We still love each other.’

Amy tensed. David played with Kent’s shirt buttons.

‘Not leaving?’

‘No.’ Kent kissed his cheek. ‘Are you ready to go?’

‘Yep!’

‘Good boy,’ Kent said, setting him down.

Amy pushed back her hair. ‘Are we okay?’ she quietly asked Kent. He rubbed his hand across her back. ‘Absolutely.’

***

_We still love each other._

It wasn’t untrue. It had been true for weeks, maybe longer. Kent had done as she’d asked and not said “it.” Not aloud. Sometimes she was fucking sure she heard him thinking it. It wasn’t wrong. She just wasn’t ready to say it, and she wanted to say it first. She couldn’t even be pissed that he’d said it to David. David had needed to hear it and of course what he needed was the priority.

_We still love each other._

Amy looked across at Kent. He was talking on his cell to POTUS at the same time as helping David open a bag of peanuts. Amy gently took the bag and opened it. Kent flashed her a look of thanks. He’d been patient. Not a virtue that Amy had ever been gifted. Patience only went so far though. He needed to hear it and to say it. She needed to be good with him needing it.

The Uber drew up outside the restaurant.

‘Thank you!’ David called to the driver.

‘You look so pensive,’ Kent said.

‘Sue said Anna didn’t like her.’

He shrugged. ‘You’re not Sue.’

‘That’s for damn sure.’

Kent opened the car door and helped her out. ‘Anna thought I too readily capitulated to Sue.’

‘I never got why you did that.’ Amy said. ‘You don’t do it to me.’

‘You wouldn’t want me to,’ Kent said. ‘it’s not indicative of a healthy relationship.’

David grabbed Amy’s hand as they walked into the restaurant. ‘I miss Milla.’

‘You’ll see her in a couple days,’ Amy promised.

A small girl hurtled across the room and wrapped herself around Kent’s legs. She grinned up at him.

‘I have a new dress!’

‘It’s very pretty,’ Kent said

‘Who’s your friend?’ Amy asked.

‘This is Rose. Rose, this is Amy and David.’

David looked thunderous. Rose gave him an uncertain look.

‘Do you want to play with the puppies? There are puppies but we have to have an adult and we have to wash our hands. Dana said.’

‘Oh,’ Amy said, still trying to catch up.

David looked up at her with huge, pleading eyes. ‘Mama, can I play with puppies? Please?’

Amy looked at Kent. ‘Why are there puppies at a restaurant?’

‘Let’s go and see what this is about,’ Kent suggested.

‘The puppies are over here!’ Rose said, grabbing David’s hand.

She knew they were going to bolt off. Right as she grabbed for them.

‘Don’t –’

‘Too late,’ Kent said. ‘Come on. We better be quick.’

***

The puppies were in a pen in the yard. There was another little girl there, younger than Rose, and a woman around Kent’s age. The woman had artfully dyed hair and carefully applied makeup. She was also wearing leather trousers and a pirate style blouse. It was… a look.

‘Hi Dana,’ Kent said, kissing her cheek.

‘The puppies are very young, you should be very careful,’ Dana said to David.

David’s eyes were very wide. ‘Okay,’ he whispered.

‘Dana,’ Kent said a little more firmly. ‘This is Amy.’

Dana nodded. ‘Yes, yes, fine. Lily, it’s better not to pick up the puppies but if you must then you have to put your hand under the back legs.’

‘This is my son, David,’ Kent said.

David stood up straight. He looked at Dana. ‘Hello.’

Dana focused on him. ‘Hello. You have Kent’s eyes.’

‘We should all go inside and have lunch,’ Kent suggested.

David was almost nose to nose with a couple of puppies. Amy looked at Kent.

‘Maybe five more minutes?’ she suggested.

‘I’ll go and tell Anna,’ he said. He lowered his voice. ‘We can’t have a puppy.’

Amy rolled her eyes. ‘I know that.’

‘Not even for Christmas or my birthday,’ he said lightly as he walked away.

‘That’s very good, David,’ Dana said.

Amy snapped her attention back. David was just stroking a piebald puppy with two fingers.

‘Everything okay?’ Amy asked.

‘He’s very gentle,’ Dana said, not looking at Amy. ‘That’s very good. Rose can be too exuberant.’

Rose looked up. ‘What does that mean?’

‘Loud. Rough.’

Rose pouted.

‘Just for puppies,’ Amy said. ‘Puppies, babies, and all that. Rest of your life go for it.’

Dana nodded. ‘Yes. I should have clarified. Thank you for the correction.’

‘It peed on me,’ Lily said quietly.

‘I’ll tell mommy!’ Rose said.

Dana brushed off her hands. ‘Lily come with me. We will wash you in the rest room.’

Amy ruffled David’s hair. ‘Say goodbye to the puppies. It’s time to eat.’

‘Okay,’ he said, sighing heavily.

‘Let’s go wash up.’

‘Can we have a puppy?’ David asked as they trooped into the rest room.

In the corner of her eye, Amy saw Rose talking animatedly to a woman at a table with Kent.

‘No, baba,’ she said. ‘We already have cats. We don’t have room for a puppy.’

‘Aww.’

As they washed their hands, Dana help Lily out of her dress. Dana rinsed it in the sink as the little girl stood dejectedly.

‘My cat was sick in my papa’s shoe,’ David said.

‘Ew,’ Lily said, her nose wrinkling up.

They both giggled.

The door to the restroom was thrown open and Rose sauntered in. ‘Here’s your clean dress!’

‘Oh,’ Dana said. ‘Why does your mother carry clean clothes? Do puppies urinate on you a lot?’

‘I have clean clothes for David,’ Amy said. ‘In case of spills.’

Lily struggled into the clean dress. ‘Thank you,’ she said to Dana.

‘You’re welcome,’ Dana said seriously.

‘Do you need to pee?’ Amy asked David.

‘No, Mama,’ he groaned.

Great, she had somehow become an embarrassing parent without even noticing.

***

Anna was the kind of mom that Amy hated. She was wearing a designer suit with a miniskirt, spike heels, stockings, a plunging blouse, and heavy gold jewellery. Her make-up was glamorous and perfectly applied. Perfume wafted after her as she moved. She had an expensive manicure and a Hermes handbag. She looked like the kind of woman who’d never had cracked nipples, piles, or stretch marks, and judged anyone who did.

‘How old are you, David?’ she asked.

‘Five,’ he said. ‘How old are you?’

Amy slapped her forehead. ‘David –’

‘I’m forty-two,’ Anna said to him.

‘Wow,’ David said, wide-eyed.

‘I know,’ Anna said. ‘I’m extremely elderly.’

She didn’t smile until David giggled, but she had Kent’s twinkling eyes when she was amused.

‘David, it’s not polite to ask adults their age,’ Amy said.

‘She asked him first,’ Kent said.

Amy rolled her eyes. ‘Adults do all kinds of things to kids they wouldn’t like being done to them.’

Kent shrugged. ‘Maybe we shouldn’t.’

‘Dana, can I have your juice?’ Rose asked.

David turned to Amy, eyes wide. ‘She didn’t say Aunty,’ he whispered.

‘Respect isn’t dependant on the use of a title,’ Dana said.

Amy gave David a weak smile. ‘It’s okay, you can still say Aunty.’

‘What does he call you?’ Anna asked Kent.

Kent shifted in his chair. ‘Papa.’

‘Oh,’ Anna said. ‘That’s rather sweet.’

‘It was David’s choice,’ Amy said sharply.

‘I suppose he was old enough to decide,’ Anna said.

‘Don’t do that,’ Dana said, surprising everyone. 'Kent is an adult and he made informed choices. Our disappointment and unhappiness are irrelevant.’

Anna put her hand over Dana’s and murmured something to her.

‘But I wasn’t being judgemental,’ Dana protested.

More murmuring.

‘But we _are_ disappointed and unhappy.’

Kent cleared his throat. ‘Are we having dessert?’

‘Ice cream!’ Rose sang out. ‘Do you like ice cream, David?’

He nodded. ‘I like chocolate ice cream.’

Kent slipped his hand into Amy’s.

***

Amy wasn’t sure what she expected Dana’s home to be, but certainly not a farm.

There were sheep grazing as they drove to the house. They were much bigger than Amy was expecting and completely unphased as the car paused for several to pass across the roadway.

‘That one has a dag,’ Rose said.

‘What’s that?’ David asked.

Her nose wrinkled up. ‘Poop!’

‘How does a six-year-old know that?’ Amy asked Kent. ‘I don’t know that.’

Kent chuckled. ‘You rarely see animals that aren’t pets or on your plate. Rose has a wider range of experience.’

‘They’re not a real big part of daily political life,’ Amy retorted.

‘Rose and Lily stay with Dana about once a month,’ Anna said, stroking lily’s hair. ‘It’s good to have some time to decompress.’

‘Sleepovers,’ Lily said.

‘I sheared a sheep!’ Rose said.

Kent and Anna both frowned.

‘She helped Michael,’ Dana said. ‘She is far too small to shear a sheep by herself. Sheep are heavy and frequently headstrong. The term “sheepish” is a complete misnomer.’

Kent shifted position as Dana parked the car. ‘Michael is the farm supervisor,’ he said to Amy. ‘When mom began to decline, Dana hired Michael to relieve some of the pressure.’

‘I thought your mom was a chemist?’

‘She retired to the farm,’ Kent said. ‘Before that it had been more of a hobby.’

They got out of the car and Kent brushed a speck of dust from Amy’s shoulder.

‘What’s in there?’ David asked, pointing at a small building nearby.

‘That’s the hen house,’ Kent said.

David looked at it critically. ‘For chickens?’

‘For hens,’ Dana said. ‘No cockerels. They’re not only unnecessary but in terms of eggs they are counterproductive for what we need.’

All of that appeared to pass over David. He held his hands about a foot apart. ‘Chickens are little.’

‘There are quite a few in there,’ Kent said. ‘Would you like to see?’

‘Yes please!’

Amy jerked her thumb at the farmhouse. ‘I’m gonna use the facilities.’

The farmhouse was a blend of old-fashioned and very modern. She followed Anna’s directions up to the bathroom. There were framed photographs all the way up the stairwell. Some of them were clearly a young Kent. He was clean-shaven, and his hair was frequently tragic, but his expression was fresh and open. David really did have Kent’s eyes.

The bathroom was brightly lit and there was a surprising variety of creams and lotions on the shelves. If Dana used half of these then she’d probably slide out of your grasp if you hugged her.

Unhappy and disappointed. Was that how Kent felt about missing the first couple years of David’s life?

There was a mirror over the sink. Amy took a few seconds to neaten her hair. David seemed to be getting on okay with Rose and Lily. That what was important. Kent’s sisters had been friendly to David, in their wildly different ways. It didn’t matter how they felt about her.

Maybe it mattered to Kent. Fuck.

***

‘What is it you do, Dana?’ Amy asked.

It was lame small talk 101, but at least she was trying. That had to be something, right?

‘I’m a molecular biologist,’ Dana said, giving Amy a coffee.

‘And part-time farmer,’ Kent said lightly.

‘Mother would want one of us to keep the farm going and you were never any good at it,’ Dana said.

‘To be fair I was never very interested,’ Kent said. He turned to Amy. ‘It’s a very small concern. We all grew up here, so we knew the basics.’

Amy sipped her coffee. ‘Nature ugh!’ She looked at Anna. ‘You didn’t fancy doing it?’

It was a little jab at the designer clothes and the jewellery. A little snipe back at the disapproval she felt in the subtext of everything Anna said.

The temperature in the room dropped.

‘Um...’ Kent murmured.

‘I was far too ill,’ Anna said. Her tone was the same, but her shoulders were tense now. ‘I couldn’t even look after my babies. Dana and Kent had to step in and help Simon.’

Amy licked her lips. ‘I had no idea. Kent hasn’t told me very much.’

Kent put his hand over hers. ‘Apologies.’

‘I’m sorry, I think I bit your head off,’ Anna said.

Amy blinked. ‘We get sworn at daily at work. You have nothing to apologise for.’

‘Who swears at you?’ Dana asked Kent.

He sipped his coffee. ‘It’s an extremely high-pressured environment. Obscenities can help some people let off steam.’

‘Do you swear back? ‘Anna asked.

‘Me?’ Kent asked. ‘No.’

‘I do. I swear all the time,’ Amy said. ‘If Kent hasn’t told you the story about the toy cell phone he should. But when there aren’t any kids around.’

Dana checked that the children were still playing. ‘I remember the first time I heard you swear.’

‘I’m not sure I ever have,’ Anna did.

Dana crossed her legs. ‘You were at the hospital having Lily. Kent and I were here watching Rose. She crawled out of the dog flap and all the way downstairs. I heard Kent yell –’ ‘Fiddlesticks,’ Kent interrupted. ‘That’s what I yelled.’

Amy sniggered. ‘What are fiddlesticks?’

He gave her a look. ‘It’s what I yell when a toddler tries to escape through the dog flap.’

‘I didn’t know about any of this,’ Anna said.

‘You were distracted somewhat,’ Kent said. ‘Giving birth.’

Amy looked over at David. ‘I wouldn’t have noticed the end of the world when I was giving birth.’

‘Difficult labour?’ Kent asked.

‘None of them are easy,’ Anna said. ‘But you knew that.’

‘He was big,’ Amy said. ‘But not breech or anything.’

‘How big?’ Kent asked.

‘Nine and a half pounds.’

Anna winced. ‘And you so tiny.’

Amy waved her hand. ‘My sister’s kids were tiny. But she smokes.’

‘It’s a disgusting habit,’ Anna said, flashing Kent a smile. ‘I can’t imagine why people do it.’

He looked abashed. ‘It feels good.’

‘It’s extremely common for all kinds of species to attempt to alter their consciousness,’ Dana said. ‘From cats eating catnip to elephants eating fermented fruit.’

‘Fermented fruit?’ Anna asked.

‘They get drunk,’ Kent explained. ‘Which can be quite hazardous to anyone in the vicinity.’

‘Gas and air was the best thing,’ Amy said. ‘I’d have tanks in the house if I could.’

‘You could ingest some of Kent’s cannabis,’ Dana suggested. ‘I never found it efficacious, but edibles are supposed to be safe if you are attempting pregnancy.’

Amy looked at Kent. Kent looked at Anna.

‘Was it supposed to be a secret?’ Anna asked meekly.

‘We haven’t discussed it with David yet,’ Amy said stiffly.

‘Wise, don’t make my mistake,’ Anna said.

Kent put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned against him.

‘Your mistake?’ Amy asked.

Anna pushed a lock of hair back. ‘I told Rose I was having another baby. Then I had a miscarriage.’

Amy nodded. ‘I’m worrying enough how he’d take that,’ she said jerking a thumb at Kent.

Kent straightened up. ‘You’re worried about me?’

‘Duh,’ Amy said. ‘You’re on medication for anxiety just for daily life. God knows what you’d do if I had a miscarriage.’

He scowled. ‘Our “daily life” is intensely stressful. We are scarcely in careers which prioritise calmness and ample time to perform necessary tasks.’

‘We all worry about you, Kent,’ Dana said. ‘It is hardly something to complain about that your lover does the same.’

‘What she said,’ Anna said, wagging her finger at Kent.

‘You told Simon at every step.’ Kent protested.

‘I was having IVF,’ she said. ‘It’s hardly the same thing.’

Kent pouted. ‘I feel that I’m being harassed.’

Anna laughed. ‘You should be used to it by now.”

Dana looked Amy in the eye for the first time. ‘He likes it. It’s how we bond.

Amy nodded. ‘Yeah, I know.’

***

‘They seem very close to Dana,’ Amy said, watching the girls running around their aunt.

‘I’m sure Dana would quote you research of childless family members providing vital support in all kinds of species,’ Anna said lightly. ‘But the simple fact is that she loves kids, she’s great with them, and she was a godsend after Lily was born.’

Amy watched Kent grab David and lift him into the air.

‘Kent always gave the impression he didn’t like kids.’

Anna shifted from foot to foot. ‘Did he know you didn’t want him to be a part of David’s life?’

Amy pursed her lips. ‘You think he told me what he thought I want to hear?’

‘He didn’t want them,’ Anna said. ‘But he never had any feelings for them one way or the other.’ She looked at Amy. ‘I have no doubt when he learned of your desire to have a child it reminded him of my struggles. I’m sure he was genuinely sympathetic and wanted to help.’

‘I tried for nearly a year,’ Amy said. ‘Jesus, people try for much longer.’

‘Years,’ Anna said.

Amy winced. ‘I don’t know that I could do that.’

The other woman smiled. ‘From everything that Kent has said, you are not a woman to accept obstacles with grace. I’m sure you would have done whatever you needed to.’

Amy looked over at David. ‘I hope so.’

‘Dana thinks I should adopt another,’ Anna said. ‘We wanted four, but we couldn’t risk it. I was so ill after Lily that it wouldn’t be wise.’

Amy hunched her shoulders. ‘You said something about that.’

‘Postpartum depression,’ Anna said. ‘Psychosis, actually. I spent a few nights in a facility.’ She set her shoulders. ‘It’s not the kind of thing that looks great on an adoption application.’

‘Jesus,’ Amy said. ‘That’s fucking awful.’

Anna looked at her. ‘It was. However, if I’d known the cost of having Lily, I wouldn’t have chosen differently.’ She nodded over to Kent. ‘He missed so much.’

Amy looked down at her hands. ‘He agreed,’ she said. ‘I didn’t lie to him or trick him. I didn’t steal his spunk. I’m sorry you’re upset, but I made what I thought was the best decision at the time.’

Anna clasped her hands together. ‘You’re trying for another baby now. You’ve changed your mind about Kent being involved and present?’

‘Yeah, obviously.’

Anna looked at her. ‘Not obvious. Kent said you initially asked him to spend time with David because David wanted it. You’re evidently a pragmatic woman. Now you want another child. Are you going to allow Kent to be involved or will he have to wait until this one asks for him?’

Amy’s back stiffened. ‘We weren’t together then. We are now.’

Anna nodded. ‘And if you two break-up, what then?’

Amy pursed her lips. ‘Kent is a great dad. I wouldn’t keep him away from his child.’

‘Good,’ Anna said.


	5. Chapter 5

David fell asleep on the way back. Amy brushed the hair out of his face and glanced across at Kent.

‘Do you think anyone gets on with their partner’s family?’ Amy asked.

Kent gave a tired smile. ‘It’s always complicated.’

‘At least David didn’t yell “fuck” into a toy cell phone.’

Kent chuckled. ‘That’s true.’ He put his hand over hers. ‘Did Anna say something?’

Amy shrugged. ‘She doesn’t want me to turn into a raging psycho and stop you seeing David.’

‘What?’

‘If we break up,’ Amy said. She licked her lips. ‘I wouldn’t. You know that, right?’

Kent rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand. ‘I know.’

***

Amy took a deep, slow breath. Okay. Twelve weeks. Three months. It was time. She couldn’t put it off any longer. Maybe it was a little past time. Kent had caught her throwing up twice. She’d passed it off as a stomach bug, but she wasn’t sure that he was convinced.

She arranged for David to stay with her parents for the night. He was torn between wanting to stay at home and wanting to play with the new tricycle they’d bought him.

The caterers were leaving just as Kent got home. He watched them go with a bemused expression.

‘Did I know about that?’ he asked.

‘No. What, is that a problem?’

He hesitated a moment too long. ‘No.’ He hung up his jacket. ‘It must be expensive.’

‘It’s my money,’ Amy said tartly.

He held up his hands. ‘Copy that.’

‘Go wash up. Dinner is ready.’

‘I love it when you talk to me like I’m David. It’s not at all patronising.’

‘That’s my “talking to men” voice,’ she called after him. She went into the kitchen. She wasn’t ready for this. Maybe she didn’t need to tell him. Maybe one day he’d just notice she was looking thicker around the middle. God. Get it together.

The door swung open and Kent walked in.

‘Where’s David?’

‘At my parents for the night,’ Amy said.

His face stiffened. ‘Oh.’

‘I didn’t say?’

‘You didn’t discuss it with me, no,’ he said coolly.

Amy hunched her shoulders. ‘It’s not a big deal.’

‘Not to you,’ Kent said. ‘It makes me wonder what other decisions you make without consulting me.’

‘Like spending my own money?’ she retorted.

‘Your money. Our son. How would you feel if you came home, and I’d unilaterally decided for him to stay at Ben’s?’

Amy winced, but she folded her arms. ‘I’d kick your ass.’

‘Should I kick yours then? Or am I supposed to placidly accept that I’m a lesser partner here. A kind of junior parent?’

Amy looked away and shook her head. ‘I didn’t think. I’m sorry.’

He put his hands on his hips. ‘Okay.’

‘Okay?’

He shrugged. ‘What would you like me to say?’

She pushed her fingers through her hair. 'You still seem mad.’

‘It’s been a long day. I was looking forward to seeing him,’ Kent said.

Amy nodded. ‘I get that.’

He walked closer. His fingertips tickled hers. She let him hold her hand.

‘Now I have to hug you instead,’ he said, wrapping his arms around her.

‘Gross,’ Amy said, resting her cheek against his chest. ‘You’re gonna give me boy cooties.’

‘The horror.’

She pushed him back. ‘Come on. Food’s getting cold.’

‘I’m a little nervous,’ he admitted, sitting down. ‘Are you going to tell me that you’ve given me sexually transmitted cooties?’

Amy sat down and poured him a glass of wine and a much smaller one for herself.

‘Kind of the opposite,’ she said. She took a deep breath. ‘I’m three months pregnant.’

He blinked at her. ‘Three months?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘Yeah, I’m sure. Doc confirmed it and everything.’

His stunned expression slid into a smile. ‘Why didn’t you tell me?’

‘I literally just told you.’

‘You’ve known for months. _Literally_ months.’

Amy sipped her drink. ‘You’re not supposed to tell people for three months.’

Kent rolled his eyes. ‘I’m not “people.” I’m your boyfriend. The father.’

Amy stabbed a potato with a fork. ‘I didn’t want you getting bent out of shape if I lost the baby. Okay?’

‘If you miscarried, then my priority would be supporting you,’ he protested.

‘And you could better do that if you weren’t all... emotionally invested.’

Kent pulled a face. ‘You’re hopeless.’

‘Tell yourself whatever you need to, Kent.’

He turned his attention to his meal. ‘I suppose this means no more sex every night.’

Amy smirked at him. ‘Let’s not be too hasty.’

He grinned at her.

***

She knew it couldn’t last forever, but she’d been planning to try. They were having lunch at a little Thai place. Kent held out a chair for her and his free hand rested in the small of her back. It was right at that moment that she heard the voice, and inwardly cringed.

‘What’s this, Kent, you splurged on two escorts?’

Roger _fucking_ Furlong.

Amy spun around, and watched Furlong not only recognise her but register a scowling David.

The colour drained from Furlong’s face. Before he could say anything else, Kent grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away.

‘Papa doesn’t like that man,’ David said.

‘You shouldn’t watch, it’s rude,’ Milla said gently.

He turned away. ‘I want papa to come back.’

‘He will soon,’ Amy said.

It wasn’t that she was embarrassed or ashamed. She wasn’t. Why would she be? Kent was a good guy with a good job. He treated her well. He was devoted to David.

It just wasn’t anyone else’s business. She didn’t want to deal with the gossip and she sure as fuck didn’t want to deal with the sneering suggestions of sleeping her way to the top or any of that bullshit.

‘I’m going to big school soon,’ David said to Milla.

‘I know. It’s very exciting.’

‘But I’m still mama’s little boy.’

Milla smiled. ‘You will always be your mama’s little boy,’ she said. ‘Just as I will always be my father’s little girl.’

David grinned at her. ‘You’re not little.’

‘I am to my father,’ she said.

Kent came back to the table. He kissed Amy’s cheek and ruffled David’s hair before sitting down. It was by far the nicest territory marking that Amy had seen. It probably wasn’t entirely deliberate, but she wasn’t surprised to see Furlong looking in their direction.

‘David, this is a celebration,’ Amy said. ‘Papa and I have some news.’

David was playing with a toy car. ‘Okay mama.’

Kent put his hand on David’s shoulder. ‘David, this is important.’

‘Ugh! Okay!’

Amy sipped her glass of water. ‘I’m going to have a baby. You’ll have a brother or sister.’

David frowned. ‘I don’t want a brother or sister. I want a puppy.’

‘A brother or sister is better than a puppy.’ Kent said. He was struggling not to laugh.

‘Why?’

Amy licked her lips. ‘They can be your friend.’

‘A puppy can be my friend!’ David said. ‘I want a puppy.’

Kent clasped his hands together. ‘David, sometimes your mama and I want things. You might not understand why but they’re still important.’

Amy straightened her back. ‘We love you so much, baba, and we want another child to love too. We’ll love them, and you’ll love them. We’ll all love each other.’

David’s lower lip began to tremble. ‘I don’t want another baba!’ he wailed.

Well, shit.

***

Dan sniggered. He took a sip of his cocktail and checked out two women at the other end of the bar.

‘It’s not funny,’ Amy said.

‘It’s kind of funny,’ he said. ‘What kid wouldn’t prefer a puppy? Puppies are awesome.’

Amy played with her Shirley Temple. ‘It figures that you’d agree. He’s five and you’re a psychopath.’

‘And as we know all children are psychopaths,’ Dan said helpfully.

‘Definitely all children under the age of like... seven.’ She crossed her legs. ‘I really hoped he’d be enthusiastic.’

‘Why would he be?’ Dan sipped his drink. ‘He’s always been jealous of your attention. David is old enough and smart enough on some level to know he’s going to have to share you.’

‘Shit,’ Amy said.

‘I’m glad I never had to deal with a sibling.’

Amy snorted. ‘You’d probably eat them. The babysitter would walk in and find you surrounded by bones.’

Dan waved for another drink. ‘All that uncooked meat? I don’t even eat sashimi. That sucker would be buried in the back garden.’

Amy raised her eyebrows. ‘Since when do you do physical work?’

He thought about it. ‘I’d persuade the babysitter. I can be persuasive with teenage girls.’

Amy rolled her eyes. ‘God knows you can’t persuade grown women of jack shit.’

‘I thought you’d be more shocked,’ he said.

She swirled her drink around in the glass. ‘Because adult men preying on teenage girls is so shocking and unusual in Washington D. C.’

Dan sipped his drink. ‘The latest rumour around town is that Teddy is being sued by a bunch of women he assaulted.’

‘Couldn’t happen to a more deserving asshole.’ Amy looked at him. ‘Is that the only rumour?’

Dan shrugged. ‘Furlong is running around telling everyone that you and Kent are shacked up.’

Any groaned and dropped her head down to the table.

‘Another Shirley Temple for the lady.’ Dan waved his hand. ‘You tell Tom yet?’

‘No,’ Amy said, her voice slightly muffled. ‘Wait, the pregnancy or Kent?’

‘Both.’

‘No.’ She looked up. ‘Tom’s up to some shit.’

Dan shrugged. ‘He’s a politician. They’re all up to some shit.’

***

Telling people was a pain in the ass. As much as possible Amy avoided it. Let them hear the gossip about Kent or notice that she was visibly pregnant. She wasn’t going to make a thing of it, and hopefully nobody else would either.

There was a gift on her desk. It looked like a movie prop. Bright red paper. Huge bow stuck on the side. A card in an envelope.

Amy checked that it wasn’t ticking. She was mildly disappointed that it wasn’t. Now she had to deal with whatever BS this was.

Onesies, stuffed toys, new-born diapers and a miscellany of baby paraphernalia. The card was bland congratulations and signed Tom. Fuck. She’d been planning to tell him but there had been a million things to do. His fragile male ego was probably bruised.

‘Knock, knock,’ Tom said, tapping on the door.

‘Hey, Tom. You didn’t need to do this,’ she said.

‘Mere trifles,’ he said. ‘Congratulations.’

‘I’ll be working for as long as possible,’ Amy said. ‘I had a week off with David, that was it.’

Tom nodded. ‘That is shocking but not surprising.’

‘It won’t affect anything,’ she said.

‘I expect nothing else from you.’ He shut the office door.

Amy folded her arms.

‘I thought I’d better let you know there are some rumours swirling around,' he said. 'About you and Kent Davison.’

Fucking Roger Furlong. He was a worse gossip than Gary Walsh.

‘My relationship with Kent has no bearing on my ability to do my job,’ she said.

‘Never believed that for a second,’ Tom said smoothly. ‘But we work together closely, and I like to think that we’re friends.’ He gave her a warm smile. ‘As your friend I thought I owed it to you to tell you.’

‘Thank you,’ Amy said forcing a smile. ‘And thank you for the gift.’

‘We should get dinner sometime,’ he did. ‘You, me, Kent, your son, and my son.’

Amy gave a brittle smile. ‘Uh-huh.’

Tom opened the door. ‘Will be good to get to know you both better on a more personal level.’

Amy’s smile dropped as soon as he left.

***

She bumped into Selina outside Tom’s office. What was she doing there? Hughes never came to see Selina in her office. Okay, apart from that one time, but she wasn’t resigning. Kent would’ve told her. Besides America’s luck wasn’t that good. They were gonna be stuck with President Meyer under until she lost an election or finished her term.

‘Ma’am,’ Amy said.

‘Oh,’ Selina said. ‘Hello Amy.’

Mike waggled his fingers. Gary glowered.

‘How are you enjoying working with Tom?’ Selina asked stiffly.

‘It’s very rewarding.’

‘I see that,’ Selina said, looking at Amy’s belly. ‘Better keep an eye on that. Weight is harder to shuck off at your age.’

‘I’ll take your word for it,’ Amy said blandly. ‘If you’ll excuse me, I have things to do.’

Selina gave a cold smile. ‘Remember, stay away from food in buckets.’

At least the pregnancy news hadn’t got as far as Selina yet. That wasn’t surprising since Selina was too self-absorbed to ask Gary what the latest gossip was. That would require actually giving a shit about other people.

Sue looked up from her computer. ‘Amy, are you lost?’

Amy pushed back her hair. She’d been so busy thinking that she walked in on autopilot.

‘I... wanted to talk to you,’ she said. ‘Privately.’

See narrowed her eyes. ‘Very well.’

They walked into a tiny meeting room and Sue folded her arms.

Amy took a breath. ‘I wanted to be the one to tell you that I’m pregnant. We’re having a baby.’

Sue blinked. ‘Oh.’ Her body relaxed slightly. ‘Not engaged?’

‘What? We’ve barely been together for two weeks.’

‘Almost two months.’ Sue corrected.

‘Whatever! ‘Amy threw up her hands. ‘Way too soon.’

Sue rolled her eyes. ‘You already have a child whom you are raising together. Now you have another on the way. You are doing this all in the wrong order.’

‘It’s not “wrong,” it’s just… different,’ Amy said. ‘Would getting engaged be good or...’

Sue put her hand on her hip. ‘Kent becoming engaged would risk the possibility of him getting married before I do. That would be intolerable.’

Amy checked her cell. ‘Your problem is the timing?’

‘Of course. If he marries first then he wins,’ Sue said.

Amy pulled a face. ‘Marriage is a competition?’

‘Breaking up is,’ Sue said firmly.

‘That was months ago. I thought you were over all that.’

Sue impaled her with a look. ‘Forgiveness does not mean abandoning my pride, Amy.’

Amy set her shoulders. ‘Forgiveness for… breaking up?’

‘You’re my friend, Amy, and I don’t believe in raking up the past, nonetheless we both know that there was some level of... entanglement between you before Kent and I parted ways.’

Amy folded her arms. ‘I –’

‘Don’t embarrass yourself with weak lies,’ Sue interrupted. ‘I didn’t ask for details then and I certainly don’t want them now. Suffice to say, I think it fair that you agree not to get married before I do. I deserve that.’

Amy licked her lips. ‘Okay,’ she said quietly.

She escaped out to the office, and saw Kent heading to the coffee nook. She caught his elbow and pulled him into the nook.

‘What’re you doing here?’ he asked, not unhappily.

‘I came to see Sue,’ she said, folding her arms. ‘I wish I hadn’t.’

He touched her elbow. ‘Are you okay?’

‘Just... unsettled, I’m fine,’ she said. ‘I told her that I’m pregnant.’

‘Oh, I was going to.’

Amy waved her hand. ‘She’s my friend. You can tell Ben.’

‘I did.’

Amy stared at him. ‘Already?’

His mouth twitched as he fought a smile. ‘Of course. I’m telling _everyone_. I told the boy in the mailroom ten minutes ago.’

‘Idiot,’ she grumbled. ‘You’re not as funny as you think you are.’

‘Hmm. On a level of one to ten, how funny am I?’

‘Like... three.’

He winced. ‘Ouch.’

‘I’m having a shitty morning,’ she said apologetically.

‘Because of Sue?’

‘And Selina.’ Amy rubbed her shoe up and down the back of her calf. ‘She’s still pissed at me.’

‘A rarely acknowledged fact about speaking truth to power: power rarely appreciates it,’ Kent said mildly. ‘She has much bigger problems. Try not to worry about it.’

‘She called me fat,’ Amy said sourly.

His eyebrows rose. ‘What? That’s appalling.’

Amy shrugged. ‘I’ll get an evil revenge soon or later.’

Kent kissed her cheek. ‘That’s my girl.’

‘Paternalistic asshole,’ she grumbled, and squeezed his ass.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Kent didn’t meet them for lunch. He sometimes couldn’t make it, though Amy knew he did everything he could to rearrange things, but he always let her know. _Always_.

Shit.

She had no texts from him. No WhatsApp messages. No emails. No missed calls.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

It wasn’t like him. With some men she dated Amy wouldn’t have thought twice about being stood up. But Kent was annoyingly reliable. If he said he’d do something than he did it, no matter what. He wouldn’t stand her up and he sure as shit wouldn’t stand David up.

‘Where’s Papa?’ David asked.

‘I don’t... He must be working. I’m sorry.’

Milla’s eye widened but she didn’t say anything. It was obvious to her too that something wasn’t right.

‘I don’t like work,’ David decided.

‘It can be a pain in the... tush,’ Amy said.

David giggled. ‘Tushy!’

It was probably the aftershave that made her took around. It wasn’t uncommon, but only Dan wore that much. He was looking around the restaurant. Amy told herself he was probably meeting someone. A client maybe. It was a coincidence, that was all.

Dan saw her and began walking over. He wasn’t smiling.

Fuck.

Amy stood up quickly and met him by a little nook.

‘Have you spoken to Kent?’ he asked.

‘Not since breakfast. Why? What’s going on?’

‘If you let me get two words out,’ he said. ‘Look. I’ve just heard that the West Wing is on lockdown.’

She checked her cell. ‘I’ve heard nothing! Why wouldn’t I be told?’

‘Why would you?’ he asked. ‘I got it off Twitter. Face it, Ames, you’re as out of the loop as I am.’

She barely heard him. There were dozens of panicked tweets from interns and staffers who weren’t going to be interns and staffers for long, one way or another.

‘Nobody is talking about hearing shots,’ Dan said quietly. ‘And he’ll be in with POTUS or his office. Either way, the secret service will be there.’

Amy’s hands screwed into fists. ‘The secret service is there for POTUS! They don’t give a shit about staffers! If someone came charging at her with a gun they would throw Kent in front of the fucker and everyone would say it was the right thing!’

Dan gave her a bright, wide smile. ‘Your kid is looking. Pull it together.’

Amy forced a smile. ‘I have to go sit down and eat lunch while hoping my boyfriend isn’t dead.’

‘You could try not falling apart,’ Dan set his shoulders. ‘You’re neurotic, not a drama queen. You can do this.’

She scowled and punched his forearm.

‘That’s how you thank me?’

‘For ruining my lunch?’

He grinned. ‘You were bored anyway.’

Amy waved him off and stamped back to the table. She fired off texts and messages to Kent, Sue, and Ben. Someone there had to know what was going on.

***

Amy called Tom on the way to the office, but he wasn’t picking up. God. If Selina was... If something happened to her, what then? Would Tom campaign for president? Would the entire selection start over? What if something happened to Tom? She’d have to start looking for another job.

The other thing, the other “what if,” was impossible to think about.

It was like looking at the sun. She shied away from it automatically. Too much. Too big. Too painful. She couldn’t think about it, so she didn’t think about it.

When she got to the office, she saw that the lockdown had made the news. They didn’t have information. News without knowledge. Focus without facts.

Amy’s cell began to ring. She didn’t recognise the number. If it was a reporter, then she was going to reach into the cell and shove her fist down their throat.

‘Amy?’

‘What?’

‘Um, it’s Joyce Cafferty,’ the wavering voice said. ‘Have you heard anything? I thought you might since you’re in the administration...’

Amy closed her eyes. ‘You haven’t heard from Ben?’

Joyce gave a weak laugh. ‘I never hear from Ben! I send him texts and he doesn’t answer until he comes home. He sits at the kitchen table going through them one at a time.’

Amy snorted. ‘That sounds like a pain in the ass.’

‘It is! It’s a huge pain!’

Amy sighed. ‘I haven’t heard anything, Joyce. I’ll let you know if I do.’

‘They’ll be okay,’ Joyce said. ‘I’m worrying over nothing.’

She didn’t sound convincing or convinced.

Amy should go over to the West Wing. They wouldn’t let her in, obviously, but she’d be doing something, and she wouldn’t –

Her cell chimed with the tone she’d assigned to Kent.

She scrabbled for it. A text. Okay, okay. A phone call would be bad but a text was okay, right?

_Amy,_

_All okay. Nobody injured._

_Kent._

Six words? Six FUCKING words? And two of those were their names!

That ASSHOLE. She was over here worrying herself sick and he just threw her a six word text?

***

She avoided Kent before the town hall. Still too annoyed to deal with him without kicking his ass and she couldn’t do that without making a scene. So she stayed on the other side of the room. She was co-ordinating the rest of Tom’s afternoon, when she felt the mood in the room dip. She heard angry murmuring.

‘What just happened?’ she asked, hurrying over to Kent.

‘Tom said the shooter was a victim too,’ Kent groaned.

‘Fuck! What’re you doing?’

Kent had his cell to his ear. ‘Calling Ben.’

Amy scowled. ‘We need to drag Tom off the stage!’

‘We need Ben to say that,’ Kent said. He held up his finger as Ben answered the call.

Amy tapped her foot through the brief conversation. ‘Why did that have to happen?’ she hissed as Kent thumbed off the call.

‘Because this is theoretically a scandal and neither of us should be scapegoated. Ben insists on making all major decisions. I suggest we let him.’

They gestured in futile at Jonah and Richard.

‘Why do I even bother?’ Amy asked. ‘I’ll do it my fucking self.’

‘Just don’t say anything that could be used against you,’ Kent warned.

‘Yeah, yeah, whatever,’ she said.

It was rude, yeah, but it was the least he deserved, and Tom, who was supposed to be the smart, sneaky one, had pulled a goddamn Selina Meyer on her.

‘How much trouble am I in?’ Tom asked.

‘You don’t insult the victims of shootings!’ Amy snapped.

‘I didn’t exactly –’

She stabbed her finger in the air. ‘Yes, you did! This is America: there are good guys and there are bad guys. That’s it! Nobody wants nuance or grey areas. Grey areas mean we have to think and accept complex reasons for other people’s behaviours. Nobody wants that.’

He put his hands on his hips. ‘We should continue to demonise mental illness?’

Any’s eyes widened. ‘You’re the one saying this has something to do with mental illness.’

Tom shook his head. ‘C’mon, Amy. Going on a shooting spree isn’t the action of a well person.’

She gritted her teeth. ‘There are millions of mentally ill people in this country. Millions! You know how many of them go shoot people?’

Tom pursed his lips. ‘I’m not saying all mentally ill people are spree killers, I’m saying all spree killers are mentally ill.’

Amy turned as Kent approached.

‘By that logic, the problem isn’t mental illness. The problem is straight white men,’ Kent said. ‘It’s extremely rare in the USA for the perpetrator to be anything else.’

Amy snorted. ‘Straight white men. Yeah, go announce that. It’ll probably be less offensive than saying the shooter is a victim.’

Tom looked at Kent. ‘Are you here to explain the President’s displeasure?’

Kent clasped his hands in front of him. ‘The president doesn’t yet know. If you are able to amend the situation quickly it might be possible to avoid her displeasure.’

‘She has a short attention span,’ Amy agreed.

Tom scratched his eyebrow. ‘Guess we’ve got a grovelling apology to write.’

‘Don’t work too hard,’ Kent said, giving Amy’s fingers a little squeeze before he left.  

Amy watched him go and shook her head. ‘Okay, let’s go fix this fuck-up.’

***

She was about to take David up for his bath, despite his protests, when Kent finally came home. He wasn’t swaying. He didn’t smell of drink. But he’d been drinking. She knew how he looked. David threw himself across the room and into Kent’s arms.

‘Hello handsome,’ Kent said, kissing the side of David’s face. ‘Let’s get you bathed.’

‘Are you sure that’s a good idea?’ Amy asked.

He looked at her blankly. His cheeks were slightly flushed.

‘When you’ve been spending time with the boys on a Friday night,’ Amy explained, narrowing her eyes.

Kent patted David’s back. ‘Can you be angry after I’ve bathed him?’ he asked meekly.

Amy flapped her arm. ‘Go. Fine. Why not?’

‘Don’t be angry, Mama,’ David called as Kent carried him off.

‘It’s okay, David. Sometimes people get irritated at each other,’ Kent said. The important thing is talking openly and honestly.’

‘Say sorry to Mama?’

She didn’t hear Kent’s answer. She stamped into the kitchen and scowled at Kent’s wine rack. She really wanted to have a glass, but it was bad enough Kent had a few drinks.

She grabbed herself a glass of apple juice and followed Kent and David into the bathroom. David was dancing in front of the mirror while Kent drew the bath.

‘What?’ Kent asked.

‘Just making sure your drunk ass doesn’t drown our kid,’ she whispered.

Kent winced. ‘I only had a couple.’

‘Did you drive home?’

He blinked at her. ‘No, I took an Uber because... ah.’

‘Yeah.’

Kent sighed. ‘Understood.’

Maybe it was unfair. She knew he’d never _deliberately_ ever put David in danger, he’d cut his throat first. The problem was it wouldn’t be deliberate. David could slip, Kent’s attention could wander, any of a dozen things could happen.

David squealed as he climbed into the bath.

‘Too cold, Papa!’

‘A moment.’ Kent turned on the hot water faucet.

David wrapped his arms around himself and looked over his shoulder at Amy.

‘Brr!’

‘Are you teasing Papa?’ Amy asked.

David giggled.

‘Is that better?’ Kent asked him.

‘You know, my friend Charlotte goes skiing and… and… and her Daddy Mark fell over and broke his leg!’

Amy turned as something brushed against her leg. Batman wound around her and stood on her hind legs to look into the bath.

‘... snowboarding,’ Kent was saying.

‘What’s that?’ Amy asked.

‘Snowboarding is like skateboarding but on snow,’ Kent said. ‘I preferred it to skiing.’

Kent had snowboarded?

David looked over at Amy. ‘Mama ski?’

She pulled a face. ‘I tried it. I didn’t like it. It was too dangerous and... boring.’

David was in a good mood, chatting happily about his day as Kent sponged him down and rinsed him off. Amy sighed to herself. He was growing up so quickly. A couple days ago he had debated her about having a treat after dinner. He’d actually put up an argument beyond “but I want it.” It hadn’t been a _good_ argument and he’d lied with wide-eyed conviction. Even so, he’d countered her arguments. It was a huge step forward in his conversational skills.

Now there was “you know,” which seemed to preface every other sentence. It had replaced “um” as his go to when his mouth couldn’t quite keep speed with his thoughts.

‘You look beautiful, Mama.’

Amy smiled. ‘You look handsome.’

David pointed at her. ‘You look beautiful.’ He pointed at Kent. ‘You look handsome.’ He pointed at himself. ‘I look cute.’

Kent pouted. ‘I wanted to look beautiful.’

Amy rolled her eyes. ‘Come on, baba. I’ll read you a bedtime story.’

This time she didn’t fall asleep. Kent was in the living room, she could hear the lower murmur of the television, and she couldn’t quite banish the memory of her panic, not once but twice. Panic he hadn’t bothered to assuage until hours later. Then, on top of all that, he’d gone to the work sexist bullshit Friday night drinks and get drunk! She expected that level of selfish BS from Dan. Not from Kent, she expected better from him.

David’s eyelids were fluttering. She listened as his breathing slowed. Amy tucked the covers around him, pulled the toy pony from under his arm, and kissed his cheek. The nightlight dimly illuminated the room with a soft glow. From the moment she first held David in her arms, she had known that she would do anything for him. The conviction never stopped but there were odd moments like this one when the force of it returned to wash over her.

***

Kent turned off the television when she walked into the room. Amy folded her arms.

‘I would apologise but I’m unsure what for,’ he said.

‘You didn’t bother to tell me that you were okay but left me worried sick for hours,’ she used. ‘Twice!’

‘Right, but –’

‘And then instead of being here for me and _our_ son, you got drunk with your cronies!’ She strode across the room. ‘Do you have a fucking clue what kind of a day I’ve had? I love you and I thought you were going to die! You know I love you and you let me think that! Jesus Christ, you even made me your next of kin at work!’

Kent’s expression was sombre. ‘I didn’t want your last memory of me to be my panicked babble.’

‘What?’ Amy demanded.

He sighed. ‘Amy, I was scared. I thought I might die. As much... As much as I craved the comfort of your voice, I needed to be strong for you. If I had called, I wouldn’t have been brave, and I wouldn’t have been strong. I needed you and David to believe I was.’

Amy scrubbed her eyes with her palms. She shoved Kent’s chest.

‘Stop crying you idiot,’ she gulped. ‘Grow some fucking balls.’

Kent pulled her against him. She buried her face in his chest.

‘I’m sorry,’ he said softly.

‘You fucking should be,’ she mumbled.

He stroked the back of her head. ‘I had no idea you knew.’

‘No fucking excuse.’ She rolled her eyes as he blew his nose. ‘Don’t know what you’re crying for.’ She took a half step back. ‘Wimp.’

Kent gently dried her face with a tissue. ‘Don’t harass me with your outmoded ideas of masculinity.’

‘Says the man who didn’t call because he didn’t want his girlfriend to know he was a fraidy-cat,’ she retorted.

Kent snorted. ‘Forgive me for asking at least for the pretence of dying with dignity.’

She looked up at him. ‘A text. Okay? If ever you’re in danger send me a fucking text. Not hours later. Straight away.’

He nodded. ‘Okay.’ He ran his fingers through his hair. ‘How did you know I’d made you my next of kin?’

‘Sue mentioned it.’ Amy rubbed her forehead. ‘Why didn’t you tell me?’

He shrugged. ‘I thought you would overreact. It was a practical matter. You’re David’s mother. Until he’s of age I’m relying on you to represent his interests should something happen to me.’  

 ‘Am I supposed to believe that?’

‘It was worth a shot,’ he said.

‘Now I have a head ache,’ she complained.

Kent gave her a sneaky smirk. ‘You know, I’ve heard there’s something extremely good for headaches.’

Amy put her hand on her hip. ‘That so? And what would that be?’

‘Painkillers.’

Amy sniggered. ‘Asshole! I thought you were gonna sweep me off my feet and carry me off to bed for hot sex.’

‘That works too.’ Kent bent down to pick her up.

‘If I was wearing shoes they’d fall off and sexy shit like that,’ Amy said, throwing her arms around him.

‘You’re sexy enough,’ he promised, carrying her to the bedroom.

‘Only enough?’

‘I don’t hear you telling me I’m sexy,’ he said.

‘Put on some leather pants and will talk.’

Kent lay her down on the bed. ‘You can say the other thing again.’

Amy gave him a suspicious look. ‘What other thing?’

He took off his t-shirt. ‘You know.’

‘I don’t.’

He climbed onto the bed. ‘Then I’ll say it.’

Amy stretched out. ‘Don’t you dare.’

‘I’m going to say it.’

‘We had a deal,’ she said running her fingers through his chest hair.

‘The deal was you’d say it first.’ He kissed her. ‘You said it. Deal’s done.’

‘Ugh! I was yelling at you!’ she protested. ‘It doesn’t count.’

‘It counts.’

Amy narrowed her eyes. ‘I love you. There. Definitely counts. I fucking win.’

Kent chuckled. ‘Definitely.’ He kissed her again, more slowly. ‘l love you, Amy Brookheimer.’

***

Amy’s nails were biting into her palms. She stared out of the window, teeth gritted.

‘I don’t want to go,’ David said.

Amy’s stomach clenched.

‘Are you nervous?’ Kent asked.

‘I don’t want to go,’ David said.

‘You have to go,’ Amy said shortly.

Kent looked at David in the rear-view mirror. ‘You’re a big boy now, David. That means you have to go to school.’

‘I’ll go tomorrow.’

Amy forced herself to turn around. ‘It doesn’t work like that. It’s not for long. Milla will come pick you up before you know it.’

‘David, going to new places and doing new things helps us grow,’ Kent said. ‘Sometimes that’s scary, but I know that you’re brave.’

‘You already know some of the children in your class,’ Amy said.

David’s lower lip trembled. He looked out of the window.

‘It’s okay to cry if you need to,’ Kent said.

‘You said I had to be brave!’

Amy squeezed her eyes shut.

Kent sighed. ‘Crying doesn’t mean that you’re not brave, David.’

David folded his arms tightly and stared at the window.

‘Brave and stubborn as hell,’ Kent murmured. ‘Who does that remind of?’

Amy folded her arms and looked out of the window.

It wasn’t a long drive. Kent touched Amy’s knee a couple of times, but she only flashed him a look.

‘Here we are,’ Kent said, parking the car. ‘David, who would you like to walk you to school?’

David gave a silent, angry shrug.

‘I’ll go, ‘Amy said.

‘You sure?’

She shoved open her door. ‘I’ve been dreading this for five years,’ she whispered to Kent. ‘I can do it.’

When she open David’s door, he threw himself into her arms.

‘You’ll make lots of friends,’ Kent promised.

‘That’s right,’ Amy said, standing up with David in her arms. As she carried him to the gate children swirled around them. By the time she was halfway there, David was sat up and looking around. As she reached the gate, he was scrambling out of her arms.

‘Milla will pick you up,’ she said, kneeling down.

‘Okay, Mama.’ He flung his arms around her and squeezed her.

‘I love you.’

‘Love you, Mama!’

He was nervous walking along with the other children, but excited. She could see it in his gait. She didn’t notice the other parents come and go as the sea of children gradually flowed into the school.

‘Amy,’ Kent said quietly. He took her hand. ‘It’s time to go.’

She nodded and gripped his hand tightly. He put his other arm around her and guided her back to the car.

‘What if he doesn’t make any friends?’ She asked. ‘What if he gets left out or bullied?’

Kent turned in his seat. ‘He makes friends,’ he said. ‘Anything else we’ll deal with.’  He put his hand to her face. ‘He is a thoughtful, resilient, and stubborn little boy, just the way you raised him.’

Amy tried to dry her face. ‘He’s so little.’

‘So are you,’ Kent said. ‘You’re still a force to be reckoned with.’


	7. Chapter 7

‘That is disgusting,’ Sue said, crossing her legs.

Amy regarding her mocktail. ‘It’s very sugary.’

‘A little drink won’t kill you,’ Karen said. ‘Or will it?’

Sue and Amy exchanged a look. The other woman had wandered in while they were discussing meeting up for alternative Friday night drinks and had invited herself along. She wasn’t the worst of it.

‘What are the ones you set on fire?’ Catherine asked.

‘Zombies,’ Amy said. ‘I never got that. It’s not that strong.’

‘There are others,’ Sue said. ‘Pumpkin Pie, Flaming B-52, Baileys Comet.’

‘I refuse to drink anything that sounds like a My Little Pony or a shitty heavy metal cover band,’ Amy said.

‘As you are not drinking alcohol, your preferences are not relevant,’ Sue said firmly.

Amy gave her a look. ‘it really offends you that I’m not drinking.’

‘It doesn’t offend me. I merely hope that you will not be boring and judgemental about my drinking.’

‘You’re not drinking?’ Catherine asked.

‘I’m four months pregnant,’ Amy said.

Catherine’s eyes widened. ‘Oh my God, congratulations!

‘Oh...’ Karen said. ‘I understand now. I think I understand.’

Sue drummed her fingers on the table. ‘A round of Bailey’s Comets?’

‘Thanks for making me glad I’m not drinking,’ Amy said with a shudder.

‘Great!’ Catherine squinted at her cell phone. ‘There’s a new vegan restaurant we can try when we finish here. They’re supposed to do a great tofu burger.’

Karen looked at her. ‘Oh, I didn’t know were a vegan.’

‘I’m not but –’

‘It’s an interesting philosophical question,’ Karen said.  ‘If we’re not meant to eat animals then why are they made of meat?’

Sue rolled her eyes. ‘I’m going to get the drinks.’

‘And if wasn’t for farming so many animals would go extinct.’

Catherine looked at Amy. ‘Do you think she has an off switch?’

‘If you find it let me know,’ Amy said.

***

Karen slowly slid sideways until her head was resting against Sue’s shoulder. Sue gave a vicious twitch to dislodge her. Karen dropped sideways.

‘Lightweight,’ Sue sneered.

‘You expect lawyers to hold their booze better,’ Amy agreed.

Catherine twisted around. ‘What are they drinking?’

‘Looks like espresso martinis,’ Sue said.

Catherine gave her a cockeyed look... ‘Espresso?’

Amy nodded. ‘To wake you up when you’ve been drinking.’

Catherine pushed a curtain of hair out of her face. ‘I need that. Do you want one, Sue?’

Sue regarded the scattered glasses in front of her. ‘Yes.’

‘I’ll go to the bar,’ Amy said. ‘I need a cappuccino.’

She’d taken off her heels and couldn’t be bothered to put them on just to go to the bar. Amy had worn heels since she was fourteen and she could probably sprint in them if she had to. But still, at the end of a very long day, she couldn’t wait to throw the things across the room.

At the bar she gave her order as her cell chimed. A text from Kent: a picture of David fast asleep.

‘Here are your drinks,’ the server said.

‘I’ll pay for those,’ an older man offered.

‘No thanks.’ Amy handed over the money.

‘I’m just trying to do something nice –’

Amy turned to him. ‘Something _you_ think is nice with no idea what I want. Because you think women exist like fucking vending machines: you put “nice” in and you expect sex to be paid out. Newsflash, you’re not being nice. You’re hassling me. Fuck off.’ She grabbed the tray and stamped back to the table.

‘Why are you telling random men in bars to fuck off?’ Sue asked.

‘You couldn’t have heard that from here,’ Amy said. ‘And it was just one guy.’

Sue raised an eyebrow. ‘I read lips.’

‘You had that face,’ Catherine said. ‘The “fuck off” face.’

Amy waved her hand. ‘He wanted to pay for the drinks and then when I said no he tried playing the bullshit “nice guy” card. I’m tired of men fucking “being nice” at me like I’m just a fucking object.’

Sue rolled her eyes. ‘I would have let him pay.’

Catherine gasped. ‘You can’t do that!’

‘Why?’ Sue asked.

Catherine gaped at her. ‘You have a fiancé! You can’t lead him on!’

Sue clasped her hands together. ‘As Amy said, they always claim that they are merely being nice. There is no contract between us.’

‘But they have expectations!’

Sue sipped her drink. ‘Their expectations are their problem.’

‘They might get angry,’ Catherine said.

Amy sighed. ‘Yeah, they might. Some guy at a bar might be a crazy with a knife but you can’t tiptoe through life assuming they all are. Do you think your mom goes through her day worrying about upsetting everyone?’

‘She’s not like me,’ Catherine said.

‘No fucking kidding,’ Amy muttered.

‘She’s really comfortable with men. She knows how to talk to them and she... likes them.’ Catherine leaned forward. ‘She likes having sex! I hate it when boys touch me. It feels weird and just... wrong.’

Sue leaned forward and kissed Catherine on the lips.

‘Uh...’ Amy said.

Catherine returned the kiss.

Sue sat back and reapplied her make-up.

‘What the fuck?’ Amy asked.

‘It’s something to consider,’ Sue said to Catherine. She looked at Amy. ‘Someone had to do it and you clearly weren’t going to.’

‘I need to go to the bathroom,’ Catherine squeaked, and scrambled away.

‘Nobody had to do that!’ Amy hissed.

Sue sipped her drink. ‘Any girl talking about all romantic interactions with men feeling “wrong,” needs to kiss another woman as soon as possible.’

Karen jerked upright. ‘What are we doing?’

‘Sue is exploring her sexuality,’ Amy said sourly.

Sue snorted. ‘I have explored my sexuality thoroughly.

‘What does that mean?’ Amy asked. ‘Have you kissed a turkey? Do you parade around in leather corsets waving a whip around?’

‘You’re so uptight sexually,’ Sue said. ‘I wonder how Kent deals with it.’

‘I am not!’

Sue pulled a face. ‘Clearly you are both alarmed and amused by my kissing Catherine, and probably more than a little jealous.’

‘I’m not –’

Sue kissed her. It was surprisingly warm and soft. The tip of Sue’s tongue flicked out and stroked the roof of Amy’s mouth.

Then Sue sat back. ‘Now you have no need to feel jealous.’

***

‘Was it good?’ Kent asked. He was sat in bed watching Amy undress. ‘That’s your question?’

He shrugged. ‘I know you don’t really like kissing so...’

‘That’s not the point.’ She waved her hairbrush at him. ‘I think you like the idea of Sue and I kissing.’

He tucked his hands behind his head. ‘I wouldn’t like it if you decided I was surplus to requirements. I won’t deny there is a certain... aesthetic appeal to it. You’re both very attractive women, as I know you know.’

Amy looked at the nascent swell of her belly. ‘Keep remembering that.’

‘Always.’

She pulled on a tee and walked over to the bed. ‘Is it on your advanced poll?’

‘You and Sue kissing? That would be oddly specific.’

She hit him with a pillow. ‘Two women.’

‘Together? Not in real-life.’ He shrugged. ‘Too easy for one person to be left out. Not to mention the risk of jealousy.’

‘Jealousy is for the insecure,’ Amy said, getting into bed.

‘Aren’t we all insecure one way or another?’

She rolled onto her side. ‘What the fuck do you have to be insecure about?’

‘I’m only human,’ he said. ‘I have concerns.’

She pushed her fingers through his chest hair. ‘Sue said she...’

Kent caught her hand. ‘What?’

‘Am I too boring in bed?’ Amy asked. ‘Are you into weird, crazy sex?’

He sighed. ‘Amy, I’m sure you don’t want to hear the details of my sexual interactions with Sue.’

‘I want to know if you’re fucking me with gritted teeth.’

Kent looked her in the eye. ‘You know as well I do, that sex is a kind of alchemy. Different partners might as well be different ingredients. I have a range of things that I enjoy. With you I explore certain of those things. With Sue I explored some different things. Not better. Not worse. Just different.’

Amy folded her arms. ‘People keep telling me that I’m uptight. If you don’t tell me what you want, then you don’t get to fucking complain that I’m too vanilla or boring or that I haven’t sucked your toes or beaten your ass with a rubber hose.’

Kent tilted his head. ‘Are you angry because you don’t agree that you’re uptight, or because you do?’

‘That’s not the point!’

‘Defensiveness doesn’t suggest that I’m wrong,’ Kent said.

‘Changing the subject doesn’t mean you’re right,’ Amy retorted.

‘I want to know where I stand,’ Amy said. ‘lf there’s shit you wanna do then you should tell me. Don’t turn around in six months and whine.’

Kent smiled. ‘Okay.’

‘Okay?’

‘Tomorrow I’ll dig out the other survey. Now can I get some sleep?’

Amy shrugged. ‘Yeah, I guess.’

Kent closed his eyes. ‘You have to fill it in too.’

‘Shit.’

***

Kent had a book. Of course he did. When didn’t he have a book? What surprised her, was that it wasn’t some kind of self-help or how-to book. It was, instead, a large, brightly-coloured booked called, “Mommy is having a baby.”

‘What do you think?’ he asked, pulling it out of the box.

‘Are you asking because you want my opinion or because you want validation?’

He narrowed his eyes playfully. ‘I was hoping your opinion would give me validation.’

‘I’m not your mom,’ she grumbled, taking it from him.

‘That’s an alarming conversational leap.’

She flipped through the book. It showed a variety of children, of different races, genders, and ages, learning they were going to have siblings.

‘I like the picture of the embryo,’ she admitted. ‘Makes it feel more real somehow.’

‘Did David take it this poorly when you told him about me?’ Kent asked. He looked as unruffled as ever, but there was a tiny tremor in his voice.

Amy picked up her mug of coffee. ‘That he was okay with. A little curious, normal stuff. When I told him that I’d used donor sperm and that was why he didn’t have a dad he pitched a fit... don’t look at me like that. I didn’t literally say “donor sperm,” it was magic seeds and shit.’

‘How was I looking at you?’

‘Like I was losing my mind.’

Kent bent down to pick up Twilight Sparkle. He held the cat against his chest. ‘I hope I wouldn’t be that judgemental,’ he said.

Amy licked her lips. ‘You’re not worried I might get postpartum psychosis like Anna?’

Kent touched her hand. ‘Are you worried?’

‘Hey bub, I asked you first.’

Kent kissed Twilight Sparkle’s head. He chirped in response, and sniffed Kent’s chin.

‘Statistically it’s extremely uncommon,’ he said. ‘One in a thousand cases. You have no factors that would put you at higher risk. There are much more likely negative outcomes: eclampsia, gestational diabetes, anaemia, blood loss –’

Amy threw up her hands. ‘Stop reassuring me! Jesus.’

Kent clasped his hands together. ‘Amy, if anything were to happen, anything, we would work through it together.’

‘Yeah?’

‘Yes. I promise.’

Amy nodded. ‘Right.’

The door to David’s bedroom swung open. ‘Mama! I’m ready for stories!’

‘Show time,’ Kent said with a twinkle.

‘Wish me luck,’ she groaned.

***

She fell asleep in bed with David. It wasn’t the first time. Hell, it wasn’t even the fiftieth time. It was the first time that Kent, instead of gently waking her, picked her up and carried her into their bedroom. She stirred a little as he lay her on the bed. He kissed her softly on the mouth and tugged down her sweatpants.

‘You’re supposed to get consent first,’ Amy mumbled.

‘To put you to bed?’

She gave a half-hearted stretch. ‘I’m not gonna sleep.’

‘You’re half asleep now.’

Amy leaned up to let him slide her hoodie over her head.

‘You gonna fuck me?’

He chuckled. ‘I prefer my partners to be awake.’

Amy kicked his knee. ‘I’m awake.’

‘For how long?’

She rolled her eyes. ‘Just get on with it.’

Kent put his hand on his hip. ‘I’m not getting into a thing when you’re falling asleep.’

Amy pouted. ‘Aww.’ 

He tapped his foot. ‘I could go down on you.’

‘Great,’ she said, rubbing her eye.

The bed shifted as he sat down and leaned over her. ‘The romance is one of my favourite parts of our relationship,’ he said dryly.

‘You want me to buy some flowers?’ Amy asked.

She closed her eyes as he kissed her thighs. His beard bushed against her skin. She wasn’t romantic, she knew that, and the combination of raising David and being pregnant didn’t leave her with much time or inclination to be sexy.

‘What’s wrong?’

Amy looked down. ‘Huh?’

‘You’re tense,’ Kent said. ‘More tense than usual. For you that’s saying something. What’s wrong?’

‘Besides everything? Selina’s bill is going down in flames, they’re talking about an inquiry, you’re getting her cold, my parents are harassing me about marriage, Sue wants me to look at dresses... How long have you got?’

‘Does worrying help?’

‘Don’t give the zen bullshit,’ Amy groaned.

Kent gently ran his fingers across her thigh. She sighed.

‘Okay, no zen bullshit. Why does Sue want you to look at dresses?’

‘Duh, so she can humiliate me with the worst bridesmaid dress in living history.’

Kent’s thumb circling her clitoris.

‘You’re a bridesmaid? I don’t think I’m invited.’

Amy snorted. ‘You’ll be invited. How else could she show off that she “won” your break-up?’

‘That does sound like Sue,’ Kent chuckled.

‘It’s literally what she told me.’ Amy closed her eyes. ‘She thinks we were “entangled” before you guys split up. She didn’t want to get into a thing about it.’

Kent sighed. ‘It was not my finest hour.’

‘Me either.’

Kent leaned down onto his elbows.

‘Hey, I was enjoying that,’ Amy complained.

Kent kissed her thighs. ‘You’ll enjoy this more.’

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Kent met with a lawyer. Amy was taken aback. Everyone made fun of Gary for taking meetings with his, when Kent did the same thing quietly at a restaurant.

‘It’s bravado,’ Kent said. ‘That and a kind of pig-headed determination to push through. The simple fact is that crimes have been committed, although frankly it would be difficult, if not impossible, to prove with a legal certainty who is actually responsible. Nonetheless, it’s prudent to protect one’s self.’

‘Do I need a lawyer?’ Amy asked, lowering her voice. They were in Kent’s office. The door was closed but she was wary all the same.

‘I’ll ask Diane to recommend someone,’ he said. ‘Your involvement in the recent debacle is low but –’ he sneezed suddenly. A surprisingly small sound.

‘Don’t catch Selina’s bug,’ Amy warned.

‘It’s sweeping the West Wing,’ he said, blowing his nose. ‘Apologies. What was I saying?’

‘I didn’t screw up the lobbying,’ Amy said. ‘Wasn’t involved at all. I could still get burned on the data breech.’

‘Someone will be,’ Kent said. ‘But not you.’

‘You got someone in mind?’

He shrugged. ‘It’s too early to be sure.’ He put his hand on her hip. ‘Try not to worry.’

‘Have you met me? Worrying is what I do.’

Kent set his shoulders. ‘You’re in a very delicate condition.’

Amy rolled her eyes. ‘I’m not delicate. I’m pregnant.’ She pointed at a printout of her scan which was tacked to the wall. ‘That is not an explosive and I’m not made of glass. Also, why is that on the wall? Nobody wants to see baby stuff at work.’

‘I do,’ he said. ‘It’s my office and I can cover it with pictures of my loved ones if I wish.’

Amy looked at his desk and noticed the picture frames that hadn’t been there before.

‘What are those?’ she asked suspiciously.

‘Since you’re physically incapable of checking you will never know,’ he said sadly.

Amy shot him a look and picked up the frames. One was a picture of David petting the cats. A picture she’d seen before, one of dozens Kent took every day, or seemed to. The other... the other was of her reading a bedtime story to David. Her hair was in a loose ponytail and she was in one of Kent’s t-shirts. David was paying rapt   attention to her. When the hell had Kent taken this?

‘I look like crap on this,’ she grumbled.

‘No, you don’t. You look beautiful.’

Amy put the frames down. ‘You always say that.’

He shrugged. ‘Still true.’

‘Why can’t you be a cold and heartless weirdo like everyone thinks?’ He took a tissue from the box.

‘That’s not very nice,’ the said blowing his nose.

‘When did you last date a girl who was nice?’

He thought about it. ‘Nineteen-Eighty-seven.’ He blew his nose.

‘What happened to her?’

‘Too nice,’ he said.

Amy opened his door. ‘You sound like hell.’

‘I feel like hell,’ he admitted.

‘Maybe you should go home,’ she said.

He raised his eyebrows. ‘Who are you and what have you done with Amy?’

‘You’re no good to me with fucking pneumonia because you didn’t look after yourself,’ she retorted.

Kent being ill was weird. She’d never seen him sick. Ben and Mike picked up everything going, and Gary was a huge fucking baby who needed six weeks off whenever he stubbed his toe. Amy figured she might as well make the most of her hated visitor’s pass and went to see the White House doctor. If Kent wasn’t going to take his health seriously than someone should.

***

‘Oh my God, you didn’t,’ Sophie gasped over coffee.

‘I just asked for advice. It’s like WebMD, only without constantly being told every symptom means you might have cancer.’

‘He doesn’t though?’

Amy gulped coffee. ‘He has a cold bordering on man flu.’

Sophie crossed her legs. ‘Does he have life insurance?’

‘He’s not going dying,’ Amy sneered. ‘He just feels like he is.’

‘He’s going to die of something,’ Sophie said. ‘What? I’m sorry, Amy, but it’s true. He’s what, Dad’s age? You’re not married. David’s birth certificate says father unknown. If Kent gets hit by a bus tomorrow what’s to stop his sisters shutting you out?’

People were assholes. Throw money into the mix and they became venomous assholes. Kent’s sisters both loved him, that was obvious, and they’d both been welcoming to David. But with money on the line who knew what would happen?

Amy checked her cell. ‘He’s made me his next of kin at work.’

‘What does that mean?’

‘Like if something happens to him I decide what happens.’

Sophie polled a face. ‘More work and responsibility. Just what you need.’

‘You’re just pissed that nobody made you their next of kin.’

‘I’d much rather have the ring than the work,’ Sophie sniffed.

‘Did you forget that you’re not married?’ Amy asked.

‘Neither are you. Two kids aren’t as much of a commitment as people make out. Believe me.’

Amy shrugged. ‘It’s still early days.’

‘Early days. You’re having a second kid.’ Sophie shook her head. ‘Have you thought about names? You don’t want to leave it to the last minute again.’

‘I didn’t,’ Amy said. ‘I had a list. I was just exhausted and doped up. Besides, David is a good name. It’s a classic.’

‘It’s boring as fuck.’ Sophie sniffed.

Amy ignored this. ‘I promised Kent he could name this one.’

Sophie stared at her. ‘Why? Why would you do that?’

Amy pulled a face. ‘He wants to be really involved in everything with this one. Be there through the whole labour, change diapers. All the stuff.’

Sophie’s nose wrinkled up. ‘What on earth for?’

‘He missed at on all that with David,’ Amy said stiffly.

Sophie snorted. ‘Once he changes a couple of diapers he’ll soon lose interest.’

Amy shook her head. ‘I don’t think so. He’s not easily put off.’

‘I guess so,’ Sophie agreed. ‘He’s still sleeping with you.’

***

She was yelling at some idiot at the poster company when Kent texted her. She glanced at her cell without losing track of her argument.

_Amy,_

_Going home. Feel unwell._

_Kent._

Jesus, she hadn’t expected him to actually bail. He must feel completely shitty. At least he’d be able to get some rest with David at school. That thought gave her a stab of pain. She still couldn’t quite deal with that.’

Would Milla be there? It might be one of her laundry days.

‘If you’re incapable of meeting your obligations then return our payment and we’ll go elsewhere,’ Amy said, furiously texting.

‘There’s no need for that!’

‘Then do your damn job.’ She thumped off the conference call and threw himself back in her chair.

‘Bad time?’ Tom asked.

‘Practicing for life as a Eva Braun,’ Amy said.

He nodded. ‘Heard about the Nazi doctor thing, huh?’

‘Everyone’s heard that,’ she said. She released a breath. ‘The full magnificent Meyer incompetence finally got to you, huh?’

‘I thought you might understand,’ he said wryly. ‘Not that I would actually ever call Kent incompetent. He’s just hamstrung by idiots.’

Amy looked at him askance. ‘I’m not his mom. You don’t have to apologise to me.’’

Tom shut her office door. ‘I wouldn’t want you to feel uncomfortable. I know you’ve had your own issues with POTUS and that might make things awkward with Kent.’

Amy paused for a moment. There was no connection between the two things, but he’d done a great job of making it sound like a smooth segue.

‘Kent’s a smart guy,’ Amy said. ‘You can’t tell him anything about Selina or her team that he doesn’t already know. When I quit he fully supported me.’

Tom shrugged. ‘He did get your job,’ he said mildly.

Amy laughed. ‘He didn’t want it. Dan and I were the ones dumb enough for that. Kent got the short straw.’

‘But he’s loyal. When this inquiry happens, he’ll close ranks to protect Selina?’

Amy sat back in her chair. ‘It’s only been a couple days since the whole mess. it could blow over.’

Tom shook his head. ‘it’s not going to blow over. I’ve been taking soundings and there’s a lot of anger.’

Amy’s eyes narrowed a fraction. Kent took soundings. Tom gently finessed people into agreeing with him.

‘I’m sure he won’t throw himself on his sword,’ Amy said carefully. ‘He’ll judge the situation as it changes. He is a strategist after all.’

Tom nodded. ‘That’s good to know.’

Amy crossed her legs. ‘I have some calls to make.’

‘Sure, sure,’ Tom said.

***

Amy knew something was up when she saw it was dark in the hung room. The only light was coming from the television. she took off her shoes and walked around to the couch. Kent was sprawled out under a light blanket, snoring slightly. That wasn’t normal for him, but she could hear a soft snuffle below the shore.

The television was displaying the “are you still watching?” message from Netflix. He’d been watching Deep Space Nine, something he had mentioned to Amy several times and of which had an unlikely number of novels on his bedroom bookcase. Kent mumbled something in his sleep as Amy turned off the television. She tucked the blanket around him and went through to the kitchen.

‘Hi, Mama!’ David said. He was at the kitchen table surrounded by books and pencils.

‘Hi baba,’ Amy said, kissing his cheek.

‘Coffee?’ Milla asked. She was cooking something that smelled spicy and rich.

‘Great.’ Amy sat down opposite band. ‘Whatcha doing, David?’

‘Home work,’ David said, turning around the book for her to see. ‘Counting apples.’

‘Are you doing vocab words still?’ Amy asked.

‘Not today,’ he said seriously.

Milla smiled at Amy. ‘He did read his vocabulary to Kent.’

‘Kent is papa’s name,’ David said. ‘Mama’s name is Amy.

‘Do you know who my mama is?’ Amy asked.

He thought about it. ‘Grandma?’

‘That’s right.’ She ruffled his hair.

‘And Granddad is your papa!’

Milla gave Amy her coffee. ‘Kent was feeling unwell, so we came in here to work.’

Amy sipped her coffee. ‘He’s got this bug that’s going around. I told him to avoid the president. but he got it anyway.’

‘I want to make papa a get-well card,’ David announced.

‘After you finish your homework,’ Amy said. She crossed to the medicine cabinet.

‘Ugh!’ David groaned. ‘Okay.’

Amy glanced at Milla. ‘Do you know if Kent has taken anything?’

‘I made him honey and lemon. I’ve seen him take nothing else.’

Amy pushed her hair back. ‘I’ll see if he needs anything when I’ve had my coffee.’ She watched David studying for a few seconds before looking at Milla. ‘Thanks for sticking with me during the whole transition.’

‘Less work for a few months, what is to complain about?’ Milla asked. ‘I am excited for new baby.’ She touched David on the shoulder. ‘You will be a very good big brother.’

David shrugged. ‘I wanted to have a puppy,’ he said in a resigned voice.

‘Oh no!’ Milla said. ‘Puppies chew things and urinate. You would wake up with eaten socks and shoes full of wee!’

David giggled. ‘No, I wouldn’t!’

Amy finished her coffee and left him delightedly imagining hordes of rapacious puppies attacking the house.

Kent had propped himself up a little of the couch.

‘Hey,’ Amy said, sitting next to him. ‘How do you feel?’

‘Marvellous,’ he said thickly. He blew his nose.

She put her hand to his forehead. ‘Jesus, you’re burning up.’

‘You probably shouldn’t touch me,’ he said mildly.

‘You’re two kids too late for that.’

He handed her a wipe. ‘I meant germs.’

‘Fuck germs. I don’t have time to get sick.’ Amy used the wipe to clean his face. ‘Maybe you should go to bed when you’ve taken those.’

Kent dry swallowed the pills. ‘When you say, “maybe you should,” it’s an instruction not a suggestion.’

‘I was just waiting for you to notice.’ She scanned his face. His eyes were bloodshot, and his jaw was slack. ‘Let’s get you to the bedroom.’

‘I’m not an invalid,’ he grumbled. He got to his feet, swayed, and nearly crashed back down.

‘I’m saying nothing,’ Amy said.

Kent gave her an eye roll. He took her arm and staggered forward a little.

‘I’ll help!’ David said, running forward.

‘Thank you,’ Kent said breathlessly.

David beamed up at him.

***

Kent was still in the bedroom when Amy gave David his bath. The little boy put his wet hand on her belly.

‘That’s where the baby is,’ Amy said. ‘You were there before you born.’

‘I wouldn’t fit.’

‘You were tiny. I could hold you in both hands.’

David looked up at her. ‘Papa said when she’s big enough she’ll move, and I’ll feel it.’

Amy nodded. ‘Not quite yet and we don’t know yet if you’re going to have a brother or sister.’

‘Papa said a sister,’ he said. ‘Can I kiss papa goodnight?’

Amy dried him off with a towel and helped him into his pyjamas. ‘Papa and I don’t mind if you have a brother or sister.’

‘Okay,’ David said carelessly.

It wasn’t exactly true. They hadn’t discussed it. Amy knew where she stood with boys. A boy might be easier, but it figured that Kent would like a girl. That’s probably what he’d said, and David had misunderstood. Kent would love a daddy’s girl. A papa’s girl.

David slipped his hand into hers. He had been going through another “too grownup to hold mama’s hand” phase, so it had to be tiredness. Amy squeezed his hand.

A little girl might be nice. A papa’s girl for Kent.

‘Is papa asleep?’ David whispered.

Kent was lay in bed with his eyes closed and one hand on his chest.

Amy knelt down in front of David. ‘I think he might be. Give him a kiss on the cheek, then I’ll read you a bedtime story.’

David tiptoed across to the bed. He kissed Kent on the check and then flung his arm across Kent’s chest and nestled his head by Kent’s collar bone.

‘I love you, papa,’ he said.

Kent stirred, his hand sliding from his chest to David’s back.

‘Love you, David,’ he murmured.

Amy came forward and squeezed David’s shoulder. ‘Time for bed, baba. Papa needs his sleep.’

Kent ran his fingers through David’s hair. ‘I love you so much.’

David kissed him again and went over to Amy.

‘Grab a couple books and get into bed,’ she said.

David skipped away as she walked over to Kent. She put her hand over his.

‘You gonna be okay?’ she asked.

He looked at her blearily. ‘You’re so beautiful.’

‘Loopy on cold meds, huh?’

He smiled. ‘Little bit.’

‘I’ll put him to bed and come back,’ she said. ‘You can snore away while I go through my emails.’

He put his palm on her stomach. ‘Okay.’

‘Hurry up and get better, you nut,’ Amy said, rolling her eyes.

***

It was early to go to bed, sure, but Amy spent half her life exhausted. She managed to stay awake while David fell asleep, turned off the lights in the living room, got a snack and went to bed. She got into bed next to Kent after she changed. He rolled over and snuggled against her.

She ran her fingers into his hair and gently scratched his scalp.

‘Hello,’ he mumbled. He lifted up her t-shirt and put his hands on her belly. ‘Hello baby.’

Amy laughed. ‘Did you have too many meds? How loopy are you?’

‘I’m talking to the baby.’

‘I kinda guessed that.’

He kissed her stomach. ‘We’re all waiting to see you.’

‘Don’t turn up just yet, thanks,’ Amy said.

‘Goodnight, foetus,’ Kent said, rolling onto his back.

Amy rolled her eyes. ‘Foetus, really?’

Kent began to snore.


	9. Chapter 9

‘I thought this was going to something really pervy,’ Amy said.

‘Disappointed?’ Kent asked.

‘Heartbroken.’

Amy was sat on two yoga blocks. Kent was just behind her with one hand stroking her breasts while the other hand slid between her legs.

‘You want to try something else?’ Kent asked, kissing her neck.

‘I feel like I’m not pulling my weight.’ Amy closed her eyes. ‘You can keep doing the neck thing.’

He chuckled. ‘Maybe today I can just take care of you.’

‘Never heard being fucked from behind called that before.’ She tilted her head to the side. ‘Don’t miss the target.’

‘I’m going to make a few very minor adjustments,’ he said.

‘The words every girl wants to hear.’

He lifted her slightly, and she leaned forward onto her palms, feeling him enter her.

‘Okay?’

‘Oh yeah! She took a breath, and as she let it out she squeezed around him.

He gave a noise somewhere between a sigh and a groan.

Amy grinned.

***

‘This is weird, right?’ Amy asked, moving the couch into a better position.

‘You messing with the furniture? That’s pretty usual,’ Kent said.

She put her hand on her hip. ‘Smart ass. Having dinner with Tom.’

Kent was helping David tidying up his toys. ‘Staffers socialising with politicians is increasingly uncommon as politicians rise in seniority.’

‘I’ve never had dinner with Selina,’ Amy said.

He glanced at her. ‘You don’t attend many dinner parties.’

Amy scowled at him. ‘Are you calling me some kind of anti-social...’

She noticed David listening. ‘…employee.’

‘Go wash your hands,’ Kent said, ruffling his hair.

‘Okay!’

Kent straightened the drapes. ‘I think you’re asocial not anti-social. You don’t enjoy socialising, but you don’t systemically disregard people’s rights and flaunt societal norms.’ He shrugged. ‘I’m sociable, more sociable than you are, but you have more social skills then I do.’

She pushed back her hair. ‘I’d be more social if people were more pleasant to be around.

Kent walked over and kissed her cheek. ‘You don’t need to be more sociable.’

‘Are you deliberately being a pain in the ass to annoy me?’

‘Is it working?’

Amy rolled her eyes. ‘I’m gonna check on the caterers.’

‘I’ll batten down the hatches and barricade the doors.’

She tried not to smile. ‘You gonna be like this all night?’

He shrugged. ‘I just want to see you smile.’

‘Ugh, your gonna make me puke again,’ she said, turning away.

The door buzzed.

‘That’ll be them,’ Kent said.

‘Fuck.’

‘Maybe later.’

She groaned. ‘That joke is old enough to be putting grand kids through college.’

She didn’t mind his lame jokes. She had a feeling that some of them at least were deliberate groaners. A way of teasing her.

In the kitchen, the caterers were ready to serve, watched with wary interest by Batman and Twilight Sparkle, who had retreated to the very top of the refrigerator. It was a good eight feet up. They went up there at odd moments and lorded it over the mere humans down on the ground.

‘Papa said they’re nervous with people they don’t know,’ David said.

‘I didn’t hear you come in.’

He grinned at her. ‘I was sneaky!’

‘You were very sneaky,’ she agreed. ‘Shall we go sit with our guests?’

He pulled a face. ‘I don’t like them.’

She squatted in front of him. ‘I know, but I work for Tom so we all have to be polite, okay?’

David sighed heavily. ‘Okay, Mama.’

‘There’s apple pie for dessert.’

‘I like apple pie,’ he said, walking into the living room with her.

‘I know.’

‘I don’t like cherry pie,’ he said.

Kent picked him up. ‘Cherry pie is probably an acquired taste,’ he said. ‘One for when you’re old enough to drink coffee.’

‘A damn fine cup of coffee,’ Ryan James said. ‘That’s the line isn’t it?’

‘I loved the first season,’ Kent said. ‘The second went a little off track for me.’

Ryan relaxed. ‘They should’ve never solved the murder.’

‘Can I get you a drink?’ Kent offered.

Tom gave Amy a look that invited conspiratorial amusement. ‘The international language of nerd,’ he said.

‘Pretty sure the accepted term is “geek,” Tom.’

He snapped his angers. ‘Gotcha.’

Amy clasped her hands together, squeezing them tightly. ‘Shall we sit down?’

***

Ryan James had drunk a little too much. He nudged Amy with his elbow.

‘This is the first time since I got back that a little kid has seen me and not pointed and stared.’

‘Pointing is rude,’ David said. He had finished his main without prompting and was forging ahead with his apple pie.

‘Amy sat down with him a couple hours ago and explained things,’ Kent said. He squeezed David’s shoulder gently.

‘That must be an interesting conversation,’ Tom said wryly.

Amy gave a sharp shrug. ‘I told him that Ryan was a soldier and he was hurt by a bomb. We try to be up front and honest where we can.’

‘What did you tell him about being pregnant?’ Ryan asked.

David rolled his eyes. ‘Papa and mama want a baby. Papa put his penis in mama’s vagina and put a seed into mama’s womb. The seed and the egg become a baby,’ he said in a sing-song voice.

Tom moved Ryan’s glass away from him. ‘Wow, that is honest.’

‘We’re still working on Santa,’ Kent said, waggling his hand.

‘I saw Santa at the mall,’ David said firmly.

‘It’s a difficult logic to argue with,’ Kent said. ‘Without getting into discussions about the innate untrustworthiness of adults.’

Amy snorted. ‘Yeah, lets leave that until he’s a teenager.’

‘Somehow I doubt it’ll take him that long to figure it out,’ Tom said wryly.

‘Parents who both work in politics? You bet,’ Amy snorted. She looked at David. ‘Have you finished?’

He looked at the wreckage of food on his plate. ‘Um… yes.’

Kent put his napkin aside and stood up. ‘I’ll go run his bath.’

‘I want to stay for the party.’ David protested.

Tom leaned over. ‘It’s just adults talking. We’re super doper boring.’

David looked at Kent.

‘It’s true,’ Kent said. He ruffled David’s hair before walking to the door. ‘I’ll come get you when I’ve drawn your bath.’

‘Can I get anyone dessert?’ Amy offered Tom and Ryan.

‘I would love some,’ Ryan sighed.

‘Let me help you clear up these dishes,’ Tom suggested, picking up the plates.

David picked up his ball and walked along with them into the kitchen.

‘Thank you,’ Amy said. ‘Would you go keep Ryan company?

David gave Tom a doubtful look but nodded. ‘Okay, Mama.’

‘I’m sure Ryan was never that polite,’ Tom said.

‘He has his moments.’ Amy put the dishes into the dishwasher. ‘At Christmas, he screamed “fuck” in front of my entire family.’

‘That’s a story I’m looking forward to hearing.’ Tom put his hands on his hips and patted one. ‘I’m sorry about Ryan. He’s in a lot of pain. Normally he’d smoke some cannabis. He has a prescription. You can look a little less panicked.’

Amy opened up the refrigerator. ‘Yeah. Thanks for not doping up my kid. He doesn’t need the munchies when he’s just had apple pie.’

She tossed a cupcake to Tom. ‘Kent bakes those himself. He also has a script.’

‘Wow,’ Tom said. ‘He’ll be grateful. I know am.’

Amy closed the refrigerator door and took a step back. She had never shared Selina’s weird attraction to Tom. He played the folksy, charming card way too hard. Dan played charming too, but he lacked warmth, it was an imperfect approximation of charm. Amy found charm very suspicious. She especially found it suspicious coming from older men. Tom hadn’t come on to her, he probably wasn’t now. But he’d had a couple glasses of wine, and they worked together: men could get weird ideas.

The kitchen door was pushed open. Kent’s gaze flicked across the two of them.

‘I’m going to give David his bath,’ he said.

‘I’ll give this to Ryan,’ Tom said. ‘Thanks again.’

Kent watched him walk past. ‘Is that one of my cupcakes?’

‘Ryan’s in a shitload of pain,’ Amy said. ‘That okay?’

‘Certainly.’ Kent touched her face. ‘You look concerned.’

‘You only had two cupcakes left,’ she said. ‘You normally don’t go through them that quick.’

Kent scratched his ear. ‘I’ve been a little more anxious recently, but this doesn’t seem the right time to discuss it.’

Amy pursed her lips. ‘Okay, we’re gonna talk about this more. No excuses!’

***

‘Your pregnancy is problematic,’ Sue announced.

Amy leaned back in the armchair and put her feet up on the footstool. The server patiently holding an armful of dresses looked at the other chair longingly.

‘You want me to wear a box, don’t you?’ Amy asked.

Sue pursed her lips. ‘I want to be able to see what you’ll look like in a dress what thinking you’ll burst out of it.’

Amy crossed her ankles. ‘I’m sorry that the natural development of my child is inconveniencing your wedding planning.’

‘It _is_ inconvenient,’ Sue agreed. ‘But we have to deal with it.’

Another assistant cleared her throat. ‘Here are some of our maternity bridesmaid  es. They’re adjustable so that they can support you during or after pregnancy.’

Sue flicked through the rack of dresses. ‘These are very... floofy.’

‘Floofy?’ Amy asked.

She held one up. ‘It looks like a dozen Disney Princesses imploded.’

‘It’s very flattering to the figure,’ the assistant suggested.

Amy looked at another dress. ‘Meaning it covers my bump and shows off my breasts.’

Sue sniffed. ‘I suppose we all make do with what we have.’

‘I think Kent’s gonna miss my boobs after they go back to normal.’

‘I thought he was a leg man.’

Amy found a dress she liked and stood up. ‘Sure, but what guy doesn’t appreciate a little extra?’

‘They should be grateful for dating a woman at all,’ Sue said. ‘Most of them require so much work to make them acceptable that the whole endeavour is exhausting.’

Amy went into the dressing room. ‘You’re dating the wrong guys,’ she called.

‘Men are like wolves,’ Sue retorted. ‘They have to be domesticated before you can do anything with them.’

Amy looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was nothing like her usual style: all swoops of chiffon that flowed over her belly, bare arms but for little swirls of material around her wrists, and a plunging halter neck. There was no way that Sue would agree to it. It would attract far too much attention. It was a shame that Kent wouldn’t get to see it.

She heard a rustle as Sue stood outside the changing room. ‘Are you crying?’ she demanded.

‘No!’ Amy gulped.

Sue pushed open the door. She stared at Amy. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘Nothing. It’s just stupid fucking hormones.’

Sue pursed her lips. ‘That does not make sense. Why would you cry now and not earlier? Is the dress upsetting you? It’s quite... flattering.’

Amy blew her nose and then shook her head. ‘I love the dress.’

‘I will never understand pregnant women.’

‘Could you take a photo?’

Sue narrowed her eyes. ‘You’re crying because you like it?’

Amy waved her hand. ‘Hormones and shit.’

Sue let out a breath. ‘Fine. Wear that dress if you must.’

Amy wiped her eyes. ‘It doesn’t match the dresses you want.’

‘I’ll change the other dresses,’ Sue said dismissively. ‘Just make sure you don’t put on a lot of weight.’

‘You don’t have to –’

‘Amy, you’re embarrassing us both,’ Sue said severely. ‘Buy the dress, and we will never talk about this again.’

***

Amy sat down on the side of the bed and rubbed the back of her neck.

‘Sore?’ Kent asked.

‘I’m considering amputation.’

She heard him chuckle as he moved behind her.

‘Perhaps we could try something less final before that.’

Amy closed her eyes as he put his hands on her shoulders. Kent’s hands were quite slim with long, straight fingers.

They made her hands look like a child’s, but they were the right size for him.

His fingers gently pushed into her shoulders. ‘Lot of tension here.’

‘Maybe I should eat some pot brownies.’

‘Cupcakes.’

‘Whatever.’

His thumbs pushed into the lower part of her shoulder, rubbing and worrying at particular sore areas.

‘That feels weird,’ she muttered.

‘Painful?’

Amy rolled her head. ‘Like it might be if you go further.’

His hands moved away. ‘You have knots.’

‘Figures.’ She let her head drop forward as his hands slid down to her back. ‘The pot?’

‘What about it?’

‘You know what.’

His fingers were on either side of her spine now, gently kneading.

‘I have a prescription,’ he said. ‘It’s... you might say the worse-case scenario. when I’m less anxious I need less. when I’m more anxious...’

Amy glanced at him, but he was intent on what he was doing. ‘Right now, you must be hitting it hard.’

‘Not that much.’ He sighed. ‘Things are tense at work and in a personal capacity… certain things make me worry. It’s my nature. It’s not your fault.’

Amy blinked. ‘Not my fault? Who the fuck suggested it was?’

‘You’re supposed to be relaxing,’ he scolded.

Amy was quiet for a minute. ‘The whole school thing is stressful.’

‘Very much.’

Amy turned to face him. ‘But not just that?’

He put his hand on her belly. ‘Not just that. I... I wasn’t present during your first pregnancy. This is all new to me. I know the odds. I know that you’re doing most things right –’

‘ _Most_ things?’ she interrupted.

He pursed his lips. ‘When you’re stressed the baby is stressed,’ he said apologetically.’

‘Fuck,’ she said. ‘Look, I’m not made of glass.’

He nodded.’

‘And I got through the first one just fine without...’ Amy snapped her mouth shut.

Kent looked like he’d been slapped.

‘That’s not what I meant,’ she said quietly.

‘Yes it is,’ he said. ‘You didn’t need me then. You don’t need me how. Not “need.” I appreciate that. I’m trying not to get in your way.’

‘Oh Christ. ‘Amy covered her eyes with her hands. ‘That’s not what I meant.’ She grabbed his hand and pressed it to her belly. ‘Feel that?’ That’s your kid. _Our_ kid. I don’t need protecting and I don’t need treating like I might break. But I want you, okay? I want your back rubs and soothing teas. I want you holding my hair when I puke and talking to the baby when you’re out of your skull of cold medicine. Okay?’

He was frowning slightly. ‘I did what with cold medicine?’

 


	10. Chapter 10

Kent buttoned up Amy’s dress.

‘What would you do if I wasn’t here?’ Kent asked.

‘Wear something else,’ she said tartly. She looked at him over her shoulder. ‘You always dress up to have dinner with your cousin?’

‘Always,’ Kent said, straightened his sleeves. ‘And his wife, who is my lawyer, so don’t say anything too incriminating.’

Amy rolled her eyes. ‘I’ll try not to.’

‘She’s found a few lawyers happy to offer you legal advice on the inquiry,’ Kent said. ‘Ideally they won’t have to set us at each other.’

Amy snorted. ‘Yeah, let’s not do that.’

‘Diane is cautiously optimistic. You have had no involvement in the Meyer Bill lobbying and as campaign manager I obviously have nothing to do with the administration work.’

Amy sniggered. ‘You’re basically Ben’s deputy. At least half your day is work for the administration.’

‘I should ask for a raise,’ Kent said.

‘Yeah, and a creche.’ She watched him bend over to put on his shoes. ‘There’s gonna be times when you have the baby.’

‘I’ll give it some thought.’ He crossed to the door. ‘David, are you dressed?’

‘Yes, Papa!’

‘If he’s wearing his spider-man costume then he needs a jacket when we go out,’ Amy said.

Kent gave her an odd smile.

‘What?’

‘You’re not into comic books or geek culture but you don’t think twice about David going out dressed as a superhero. I love that.’

Amy squared her shoulders. ‘He’s five. Come on, it’s no big fucking deal.’

Kent chuckled. ‘I see you’re still horribly embarrassed when I say I love you.’

‘That’s not what you said,’ she said. ‘Now go make sure your son doesn’t have his clothes on backwards.’

‘He hasn’t done that in months.’

Amy flapped her hand.

***

David shipped along between them. Every few seconds he chanted, ‘One, two, three,’ and jumped up. Kent and Amy lifted him as he jumped an swung him forward.

‘I think that s enough,’ Kent said.

‘Aww.’

‘Mama is tired,’ Kent said.

‘Maybe later,’ Amy said.

David pouted. ‘That means not.’

Amy sighed. ‘It’s probably no, but it depends how tired papa and I are. I know it’s not what you want to hear, but I’m not going to lie to you.’

David was quiet for a moment. ‘Okay, Mama.’

They arrived at the restaurant a couple of minutes early.

The server grinned at David. ‘Are you here to save the city, Spider-Man?’

‘It’s his night off,’ Kent said.

‘I’m protecting mama and papa from bad guys,’ David said.

The server nodded. ‘I’ll tell everyone not to look when you take off your mask to eat. We don’t want everyone guessing your secret identity.’

David giggled.

Amy put her hand on her belly as they walked over to the table. It was a nice restaurant but very much a family place. She hoped Kent’s cousin and his wife weren’t gonna be stuck up about it. David was pretty well behaved generally but every kid had bad days, and who knew what would happen with any other kids who were dining.

‘We’ve beat ‘em here,’ Amy said.

‘Diane tends towards being fashionably late,’ Kent said. ‘Kurt not so much.’

Amy snorted. ‘I’m sure that never causes tension.’

Kent gave a small, private smile.

‘I don’t do that,’ Amy said.

‘I never said you did,’ he said innocently.

David took a notepad and pencils out of his backpack. He opened the notepad and began sketching.

‘There they are now,’ Kent said, standing up.

Amy turned around in her seat and stared. ‘That’s your cousin?’

‘That right.’

‘Not your brother?’

‘I don’t have any brothers.’

David pulled up his mask and leaned towards Amy. ‘Mama,’ he whispered, ‘why does that man look like papa?’ he whispered.

‘You got me.’

The woman was older than Amy, at least Kent’s age or maybe a little older. She was fashionably dressed, but Amy, like most D. C. denizens, had a fashion sense that was lagging behind a few years. The man, who was almost Kent’s doppelganger, was dressed in a mixture of flannels and tweed. His hair was shorter than Kent’s and instead of a full beard he had a moustache. Everything else: height, gait, and build looked exactly the same.

‘Oh, my goodness,’ the woman said. ‘Are you... Spider-Man?’ she looked at the man for confirmation.

‘No idea,’ he said.

He even sounded like Kent.

‘David, would you like to say hello?’ Kent prompted.

David straightened up. ‘Um, hello.’

‘Oh my God, he looks so much like you,’ she said to Kent. She held out he hand. Hello David, I’m Diane.’

He shook her hand.

‘This is my partner, Amy,’ Kent said, resting his hand on the small of her back. ‘Amy, this is my cousin Kurt and his wife Diane.’

‘Are you sure?’ Kurt asked.

‘We haven’t been official for long.’ Kent said.

Diane winked at David. He gave her a shy smile.

‘Hi,’ Amy said. She stuck out her hand to Kurt. She squeezed his hand firmly and shook it strongly.

She saw amusement spike in his eyes.

Kent pulled out Amy’s chair for her.

***

Diane sipped her wine. ‘Are you hoping for a little brother or sister?’ she asked David.

He thought about it. ‘A sister.’

‘I have sisters,’ Kurt said.

‘I wanted a puppy,’ David said.

‘Dogs are better than most people,’ Kurt agreed.

Diane smirked at him. ‘You shouldn’t say that to innocent little children.’

He smiled at her, a little twitch of his moustache. ‘Okay.’

‘Mama said people are the worst,’ David said.

Amy put her head in her hands. ‘Well remembered.’

‘Remind me not to have David give evidence,’ Diane chuckled.

‘Why?’ he asked.

Diane hesitated, obviously surprised. ‘Because you’re very honest and have been brought up to tell the truth.’

David frowned in confusion and went back to his drawing.

‘Kent thinks that you should be on the periphery of the inquiry,’ Diane said to Amy. ‘You were certainly present when the breach was discovered, and when Leigh Patterson was selected as a scapegoat, but wasn’t directly involved.’

Amy noticed Kurt scowl as he attacked his steak, but he didn’t speak.

‘Yeah,’ she said. ‘Should we be discussing this if Kent and I have different lawyers?’

‘But the same company,’ Diane said. ‘At the moment there’s nothing to suggest any conflict. I’m just checking a few details.’ She dissected her fish. ‘You have two difficulties: legal and political. Legally is less of an immediate threat. These kinds of shenanigans are all rumour and implication. I’d be very surprised if there was much hard evidence. President Meyer’s competence level might be infamous, but she’s been in politics a long time and before that she was a lawyer. Accusations are a start, but you can’t convict anyone on them. They’ll rely on self-incrimination.’

Kent sipped his wine. ‘Politics has a significantly lower burden of evidence.’

Diane nodded. ‘Therein lies your problem.’

David leaned against Amy. ‘I need the bathroom.’

‘I’m going,’ Kurt said.

‘You can go with Kurt,’ Amy suggested.

‘But he’s scary,’ David whispered.

It wasn’t quiet enough. Amy saw Kurt flinched.

‘He’s a little shy with new people,’ Kent said.

Amy pulled David onto her lap. ‘If you’re uncomfortable or nervous that’s totally okay but it’s something you should tell me privately. That was rude, and you hurt Kurt’s feelings.’

David looked over his shoulder. ‘Sorry.’

‘That’s okay,’ Kurt said gruffly.

‘I’ll take you,’ Kent said, standing up.

David jumped down and took his hand. He stayed on the side away from Kurt.

‘Sorry,’ Amy said to Diane. ‘I think he’s a little weirded out because they look so much alike.’

Diane sipped her wine. ‘No need. Your son is charming and creative, he’s allowed to be a terrible judge of character.’

Amy let it pass. ‘You gotta busy week planned?’

‘Insanely,’ Diane said. ‘Just the way I like it. I need to stay busy. Kurt keeps telling me I should relax more.’

‘I _hate_ relaxing. It’s so stressful,’ Amy said.

Diane sat back in her chair. ‘Oh my God, so ridiculously stressful.’

‘My boss got me a voucher for pregnancy yoga,’ Amy said. ‘Kent just about cracked a rib laughing.’

‘Not a yoga woman?’ Diane asked. ‘I found martial arts more my speed.’

Amy crossed her legs. ‘Is there one where I can hit people with a metal bar? Preferably while sitting down.’

Diane smiled. ‘If you find one please let me know.’

‘We do a date night once a week,’ Amy said. ‘That can be pretty relaxing. Christ knows that’ll probably vanish when I pop this one out.’

Diane toyed with her glass. ‘I don’t regret having children but every now and then something happens and… it makes me think.’

Amy shrugs. ‘Looks like no kids suits you.’

‘Thank you, I think it does.’ She leaned a little closer. ‘I remember the first time I met Kent. I didn’t tell him he was scary, but I was startled.’

‘I was not prepared,’ Amy said. ‘They look like twins.’

Diane pushed back her hair. ‘And they always deny it.’

Amy turned when she heard David’s voice. Kent was carrying him but most of David’s attention was on Kurt.

‘If you had a little boy would he look like me?’ David asked.

‘Maybe,’ Kurt said.

‘You look like your mama as well,’ Kent said.

David twisted around to look at Amy. ‘Mama has blue eyes.’

‘Anyone for dessert?’ Diane asked.

***

Amy narrowed her eyes. Leigh Patterson was waving at Kent with an unseemly amount of enthusiasm.

‘Just how good was the reference you gave her?’ Amy asked.

He gave her an amused look. ‘Jealous?’

‘Fuck, no,’ she said. She played with a look of her hair. ‘Should I be?’

He stopped smirking. He delicately touched the back of her hand.

‘No. Absolutely not.’ He looked her in the eye. ‘I apologise for making you feel insecure.’

Amy set her shoulders. ‘Please, I have same nothing to worry about from teenager in a mini-skirt and pink tights.’

Kent’s moustache twitched in amusement. ‘You’re doing a fabulous job of not sounding insecure.’

Amy rolled her eyes. ‘Asshole. I’m gonna go talk to Dan.’

‘Should I be jealous?’ Kent asked lightly.

Amy snorted. ‘I’d rather fuck my shoe.’

Dan was a little twitchy, but only by his standards. Compared to Gary, across the room, Dan was calm and composed as a marble statue. They watched Gary whispering to his lawyer and then stare around the room with darting eyes.

‘He’d throw is all under the bus in half a second,’ Dan said.

Amy sucked down her coffee. ‘He’d throw you under right one now. He’s always hated your guts.’

Dan narrowed his eyes. ‘If he tries it then I’ll take him with me.’

Amy shook her head. ‘They’re not going to scapegoat you again. It’s double-fucking-jeopardy. You and Leigh should be golden.’

Dan looked at her blankly. ‘Leigh?’

‘Data breech scapegoat girl.’

Dan was looking past her. ‘Look at that giant prolapse, if he had done a decent job we wouldn’t be in this mess.’

Amy glanced over her shoulder. ‘If Jonah did a decent job then the world would fly off it’s fucking axis and crash into the sun.’

‘You gonna be okay?’ Dan asked.

‘Sure.’

‘They’re not gonna send a pregnant woman to jail,’ Dan said.

Amy flipped her hair back. ‘Are you hysterical?’

‘Just realistic, pregnant woman in chains is a terrible optics.’ He bit the knuckle of his right index finger.

‘I’ll tell my lawyer, she’ll be glad of your opinion.’

Dan smirked. ‘You got a lawyer? Me too. Only Gary is dumb enough to admit it, let alone drag them here.’

Amy folded her arms. ‘Selina’s giving a video statement. Tom already recorded his.’

Dan adjust his tie. ‘I’ve got six interviews lined up. I hope we can keep this short.’

Amy raised her eyebrows. ‘You’re using this as a publicity opportunity?’

Dan grinned. ‘Everything is a publicity opportunity.’

***

‘That man is a craven fool,’ Sue said, scowling at the television. They had gone to lunch to recover their strength after being lightly savaged. They were the only people interested in the news being shown on the screen.

‘Look at that fucking chode trying to throw Kent under the bus,’ Amy said.

‘As if that would work,’ Sue sniffed.

‘It’s so fucking blatant,’ Amy said, slurping her juice. ‘Nobody has to make Ericsson look guilty, he’s practically waving a sign.’

Sue ate a bite of food. ‘Kent appears quite calm.’

‘A good lawyer, the goods on Selina, and two cannabis cupcakes.’ Amy looked at Sue. ‘You okay?’

‘Of course.’

Amy shrugged. ‘You seemed a little rattled.’

‘At least I didn’t see fit to dress like a pilgrim.’

Amy leaned back in her seat. ‘You’re not important enough to scapegoat or snowball.’

Sue’s eyes flashed. ‘I think you should rephrase that.’

Amy rolled her eyes. ‘Sorry. Fuck. Your sphere isn’t policy. You don’t propose it and you don’t execute it. So, it wouldn’t make any sense to blame you.’

‘That’s better,’ Sue said, her hackles settling.

‘Do you _want_ to be thrown under the bus?’ Amy asked.

Sue narrowed her eyes. ‘You’ve been spending too much time with Kent. That’s his sense of humour.’

‘Maybe he’s picking up my sense of humour,’ Amy argued. ‘Pretty sure David is.’

Sue crossed her legs. ‘About David.’

Amy tensed. ‘What about him?’

‘Sean thought it would be nice for him to be involved,’ Sue said. ‘In the wedding.’

Amy gaped at her. ‘Sean did? He’s never even met David. Do you mean _you_ did? You don’t like David.’

‘I didn’t appreciate his behaviour when Kent was looking after him. However, I would remind you that I was the first person to visit you after he was born, I helped you bathe him when you were too exhausted to stand up, and between the creche at the Eisenhower Building and numerous trips around and out of the country, I have watched him grow from your desperate need for a child, to a squalling baby, a toddler, and now a first-grader. The simple mathematics of time sunk means that, however I feel about children, I am invested.’

Amy licked her lips. ‘Fuck. Sorry.’

‘Additionally, I always buy him excellent gifts.’

‘How were you thinking of him being involved?’ Amy asked.

Sue clasped her hands together. ‘Is he too old for ring bearing?’

‘No, and he’s done it before,’ Amy said.

‘Good.’ Sue sipped her drink. ‘You haven’t told me if you’re having a boy or a girl.’

Amy set her shoulders. ‘I don’t want to know. I thought it would be good to go into it open-minded.’

‘That is nonsensical,’ Sue said. ‘Why would you arbitrarily make it more difficult to purchase baby clothes and decorate the nursery?’

Amy made a disgusted noise. ‘Baby clothes are baby clothes. A baby doesn’t care if they’re wearing, blue, green, pink, or gold _lamé_.’

‘And your lame excuse for the nursery?’

‘We don’t a nursery, ‘Amy said. ‘We’re going to co-sleep until the baby is old enough for their old room. Then we’ll find another place.’

Sire pursed her lips. ‘Co-sleeping.’

‘Don’t gimmie that look,’ Amy said. ‘It’s perfectly safe and normal.’

‘I had no idea you were such a “modern” parent.’

Amy gulped her juice. ‘I’m not. Co-sleeping has benefits.’

‘If that’s what you say.’

Amy rolled her eyes and sought another topic. ‘I can’t believe all that Teddy stuff came out.’

‘I’d forgotten about it,’ Sue admitted. ‘Selina told me she used it to make Doyle claim his prostate was cancerous.’ She sipped her drink. ‘She is growing somewhat… erratic.’

Amy shook her head. ‘That feels like a thousand years ago.’

‘Five months. It must be around the time that you conceived.’

Amy felt herself redden. ‘To the motherfucking night.’

‘Ew,’ Sue said. ‘He slept with you after you quit?’

‘So?’

Sue raised an eyebrow. ‘You were emotionally compromised. Distressed.’

‘Fuck off,’ Amy said. ‘You know he didn’t take advantage.’

Sue’s lips twitched. ‘Do I?’

‘Yes, you do. Don’t fuck around like that, it isn’t funny.’

‘Touchy,’ Sue said. ‘Ooh look, Ericsson appears to be about to weep.’

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Kent had his head in his hands.

David tugged at Amy’s hand. ‘Is papa sad?’

‘Papa is under a lot of stress,’ Amy said, squatting down. ‘But I’m going to give a back rub and we’re going to talk, and I hope that helps him feel better.’

David let go of her hand. He walked over to Kent and threw his arms around his shoulders.

Kent turned around, pulling David onto his lap. ‘Are you okay?’

‘You look sad.’

Kent kissed David’s head and rubbed his back. ‘I am, but I’ll be okay. Are you ready for your sleepover with Grandma and Grandpa?’

David nodded. ‘You’ll pick me up tomorrow?’

‘Yes. I’ll come and pick you up at eight-thirty. That’s when the little hand on the clock is on the eight and the big hand is on the six.’

David nodded. ‘Okay, papa. I love you.”

‘I love you too.’

David slid off Kent’s lap and padded away.

Amy walked up behind Kent and put her hands on his shoulders. ‘Bad numbers?’

‘It’s too close to call and shouldn’t be.’ He closed his eyes as she rubbed his shoulders. ‘Especially not on the day of the election.’

‘This is Selina we’re talking about,’ Amy said. ‘Clutching defeat from the jaws of victory is her thing.’

‘She’s the sitting president, that usually sways a significant number of the undecided.’

Amy sat down next to him. ‘If she loses then we’ll find other jobs. We both have money saved. We’ll be okay.’

He put his hand on her knee. ‘Thank you.’

‘For what, being realistic?’

‘For being you.’

Amy looked away. ‘Don’t get freaking gushy on me.’

‘Sorry.’ He kissed her cheek. ‘It’s going to be a long day.’

‘And a long night. ‘Amy stretched. ‘I hate election night.’

‘The entire apparatus of voting seems remarkably poorly designed.’

Amy stood up. ‘Tell Selina, she’d love to abolish voting if only she could.’

‘Will you be at the hotel tonight?’ Kent asked.

‘Yeah, Tom’s gonna be there so I’m gonna be there.’ She gave a weak fist pump. ‘Yay team.’

Kent laughed. ‘If Selina loses maybe you can get a job as a cheerleader.’

‘Asshole’

***

The champagne was flat, but Kent was drinking it anyway. Amy, wanting to make sure that Selina wasn’t hanging from a light fitting, had left Tom waving and glad-handing supporters. Kent had met her in the corridor, carrying a magnum of champagne that was already half empty.

‘How’s Selina?’ Amy asked.

‘Pissed. But at least one of us will have a job in a few hours.’

Amy rolled her eyes. ‘Where’s Ben?’

‘Crying in the bathroom.’ Kent took a swig of champagne.’

‘You can be here, or you can be drunk. If you’re gonna get drunk then call an Uber and go home,’ Amy said.

He narrowed his eyes at her. ‘Fine.’ He swivelled on his heel and marched away.

‘Where are you going?’ she called.

‘To call an Uber and go home.’

Amy threw up her hands. ‘Men!’

‘Selina’s blaming him,’ Sue said. ‘You know how badly he takes it when women are angry at him.’

Amy shook her head. ‘Just lurking around huh?’

‘You’re my ride,’ Sue said.

‘Shit. Right, I’m gonna make sure Selina is okay and then we’ll go,’ Amy said.

Sue raised an eyebrow. ‘You think she _might_ be okay?’

‘No!’ She shook her head. ‘Gimmie five minutes.’

‘As you like.’

Amy pushed into Selina’s hotel suite. Mike was sat in the corner with his head in his hands. Gary was kneeling by bedroom door, and Ben could be heard sobbing from the bathroom.

‘Jesus Christ,’ Amy said. ‘Mike, go home. Kent is getting an Uber maybe go with him. Gary, get some sleep in the other room.’ She banged on the bathroom door. ‘Damn it, Ben, call Joyce and get her to pick you up.’

‘I can’t leave her.’ Gary whispered as Amy pushed him aside.

‘You’re no fucking use to anyone there. If she needs a doorstop, I’ll come get you.’

Selina’s room had been trashed. There were clothes and shoes everywhere. One spike heel was wedged into a vase. The bedclothes had been yanked from the bed and balled up on the floor. A television had been ripped from the wall and was upside down on the bed.

Amy walked around the bed. The closet was open a few inches and she could see Selina curled up inside it.

‘Ma’am? Come on.’

‘I don’t wanna.’

‘Well we all have to do things we don’t want to,’ Amy said.

‘It’s not fair.’

‘No, it’s not.’ Amy opened the door more widely. ‘Are you coming out or do I have send Catherine in there?’

‘There’s no room in the closet for Catherine,’ Selina said.

Amy licked her lips. ‘You might be surprised.’

‘You gonna stand there until I do?’

‘I was thinking I’d come get you.’

Selina groaned. ‘Ugh. Fine.’ She crawled out on her hands and knees. ‘You know whose fault this is?’

‘Anyone but yours?’

‘Right!’

Amy helped Selina onto to her feet and then over to the bed.

‘Men,’ Selina said. ‘I am betrayed by fucking men at every turn.’

Amy yanked her dress over her head. ‘Okay.’

‘They hate it when a woman does well,’ Selina said.

Amy removed her jewellery. ‘Sure.’

‘Ben, Dan, Bill, Gary, Tom. I surround myself with men and they fuck me over. Even Kent. You think he wouldn’t screw you over. They’re all the same. He got you knocked up and I bet now he’s out fucking every woman in a file mile radius –’

Amy slapped her.

Selina stared at her in silent shock.

‘Don’t you _fucking dare_ ,’ Amy said. ‘He never wanted to be your campaign manager. That was on you! He has worked so fucking hard to keep your disaster of a campaign afloat. You should be goddamn thanking him for getting you a draw.’

‘You don’t –’

‘And how dare you accuse him of sleeping around? He’s not Andrew. He’s not one of the sleazy grease balls you date. He’s not even goddamn Dan.’

Selina drew herself up. ‘Are you done?’

‘Yeah.’

Selina cocked her head. ‘Why are you even fucking here?’

Amy shrugged. ‘I was worried about you.’

‘You just slapped me.’

‘You deserved it.’

Selina pushed back her hair. ‘I think that’s like treason.’

‘Slapping you?’

‘Yeah.’

Amy shrugged. ‘Maybe it was my patriotic duty to slap you. You’ve been fucking unbearable.’

Selina leaned back against the headboard. ‘You’re the one who’s in here. Not Catherine. Not Ben. Not even Gary. You.’

Amy put her hands on her hips. ‘You want me to leave?’

‘I didn’t say that.’ Selina looked at her. ‘Jesus, how far along are you now?’

‘Five and a half months.’

Selina whistled. ‘Not long now.’ She shook her head. ‘You didn’t tell me.’

‘What?’

‘I had to overhear fucking Mike and Gary gossiping,’ Selina said.

‘I thought Kent would tell you,’ Amy said.

Selina gave her a look. ‘That’s hardly better. Jesus, Amy. I recruited you out of college. I held your hand when you went into fucking labour. All the... shit at the convention, maybe you were right. But that’s fucking irrelevant. You should’ve told me.’

Amy sighed. ‘I should’ve told you,’ she agreed. ‘But the convention wasn’t irrelevant. I wasn’t wrong about Karen or –’

‘I don’t want a fucking argument, Ames,’ Selina said quietly. ‘Today has been a disaster of epic proportions. This whole year has been like hell on earth. Can we just... draw a line under it all and move on?’

Amy’s shoulders dropped. ‘Yeah.’ She pushed back her hair. ‘I gotta go. Sue needs a ride and I gotta get home.’

Selina nodded. ‘I’ll probably see you tomorrow?’

‘Yeah, probably.’

***

‘An interview?’ Amy asked incredulously.

Tom was marching through the West Wing and Amy was struggling to keep up.

‘All the attention is going to be on POTUS and O’Brien,’ Tom said. ‘This is a moment to seize the initiative. Put a human face on the situation.’

‘My face?’

‘Exactly.’ Tom stopped by the elevator. ‘You’re young, attractive, bright, ambitious, with a young child already and one on the way. You represent hope for the future. We need to remind everyone that’s what I stand for. A bright, positive future.’

What _he_ stands for, Amy thought. Uh-huh.

‘Have we cleared this with POTUS and her team?’ Amy asked.

‘There’s no need,’ Tom said airily. ‘Interviews are part and parcel of political life. You don’t have to tell them anything too personal. It’s better not to. Some mystery is very… interesting. No need to bring Kent into things.’

‘Right,’ Amy said.

***

Lunch was tense. Kent was pissed off and the tension in the atmosphere made David fretful. He hardly ate anything and kept leaning against Amy, pushing his face into her side.

‘She knows it’s not your fault,’ Amy said to Kent. ‘It’s her fault but she won’t ever admit that.’

Kent stabbed his salad with his fork. ‘I wish I shared your certainty.’

‘If she honestly thought it was your fault then she’d have fired you. The sniping is her letting off steam.’

‘Maybe she’s concerned you might S. L. A. P. her again,’ Kent said.

‘What’s that?’ David asked.

‘Do you want a ride on the car outside?’ Milla asked.

‘Yes, please!’

They watched him bolt away.

Amy crossed her legs. ‘She had it coming.’

Kent snorted. ‘Arguably she’s had it coming for a long time.’

‘What did she tell you? ‘Amy asked.

‘Nothing.’ He smiled slightly. ‘Catherine told me. She was in the suite and heard you go in to Selina. I’m afraid she listens at doors.’

Amy felt herself colour. ‘She’s not telling everyone I slapped POTUS?’

‘I’m not everyone,’ Kent said mildly.

Amy rolled her eyes.

‘Catherine’s known you for a long time,’ he said. He licked his lips as he looked at her. ‘I rather get the impression that she looks up to you.’

Amy crossed her arms. ‘I’m not that much older than she is,’ she grumbled, but she couldn’t quite manage to sound genuinely annoyed.

‘Given her... complex relationship with her mother, it’s perhaps unsurprising that she would consider you a worthy role model,’ Kent said.

‘A role model who slapped her mom.’

Kent shrugged. ‘I suspect that was part of it. She seemed to find that rather... exhilarating.’ He touched the back of her hand. ‘I was more concerned about you.’

‘It’s not like I tried to shoot her,’ she said. ‘And I don’t work for her. And I worked for her for years. We’ve got a complicated fucking history. If anyone has cause to slap her then it’s me.’

Kent kept looking at her. ‘You feel better?’

‘Yeah.’ She shovelled food into her mouth. ‘I don’t regret it.’

‘Catherine didn’t want to tell me precisely what Selina said that offended you so much that you slapped her.’

Amy shrugged. ‘She’s Selina. You know what she’s like.

He was quiet for a moment. ‘Okay.’

‘That’ it?’ she asked.

‘That’s it,’ he said.

‘You’re not gonna beg me to tell you?’

‘No. Do I do that?’

Amy shook her head. She leaned back in her chair and sought for some other topic. ‘Tom’s up to something.’

Kent frowned, in thought, not denial. ‘Such as what?’

‘I don’t know yet. He wants me to do interviews, brand him as the “hopeful face of the future.” Plus, he keeps sneaking off for private lunches.’ She scowled at him. ‘I’m his chief of staff. He should tell me if he’s launching a coup. I could help!’

Kent chuckled. ‘He could just be having illicit sex,’ he said. ‘Or doing drugs.”

Amy checked her cell. ‘Well those are all boring.’

Kent smiled. ‘I love you.’

‘Ugh. Gross.’ She flicked him a look. ‘I can’t take you anywhere.’

‘When’s the interview?’

‘This afternoon at three. You’re not invited.’

He raised his eyebrows. ‘Why would I be? I don’t expect you to be involved if I’m interviewed.’

Amy was texting. ‘When are you ever interviewed? You’re like the goddamn Sphinx.’

‘I ask riddles?’

She stared at him blankly. ‘Tom was specific about you not being involved. Which is weird.’

Kent nodded. ‘Is he still angling for Treasury Secretary?’

Amy rolled her eyes. ‘I told him she wouldn’t wear that.’

‘Presumably he thought the moment was propitious. He doesn’t know her as well as he thinks,’ Kent said.

‘Yeah. Never underestimate Selina’s ability to fuck herself over in stupid ways.’ Amy sneered.

***

It was supposed to be a “fluffy” interview. That was the point, wasn’t it? Or that was what Tom had told Amy the point was.

‘You rage quit the Meyer campaign in quite a spectacular fashion,’ Martine Idem said. ‘What about Tom James made you so much more comfortable working for him?’

Amy narrowed her eyes. ‘I don’t think it’s helpful to dwell on the past. We should be... moving towards the future and... stuff like that.’

Martine tapped her pen on her pad. ‘Would you say that Tom James in inspiring in a corrupt and degraded political landscape?’

Amy stared at her. ‘Sure.’

‘Do you think that the election being a tie is a reflection of voter dissatisfaction with the presidential candidates being offered?’ Martine asked.

Amy took a deep breath. ‘I think that we have a robust political system that is the envy of the civilised world. Given that a tie is possible under the electoral college rules I think it’s only surprising that it’s taken this long to happen.’

‘But the data breach and assorted scandals have done nothing to increase the public’s perception of D.C. Particularly coming so soon after the CIA Hiker issue under President Hughes.’

Amy crossed her legs. ‘I’m sorry, was there a question?’

***

She heard Ben before she saw him. He gasped for breath as he walked along the corridor, an ‘‘uhhh-vrrrr” as he gasped in and panted out. He didn’t walk so much as stagger, an endlessly protracted collapse.

She put some of her more confidential work in a drawer. She trusted Kent not to look. She absolutely expected Ben to read everything on her desk, even upside down.

‘Hi Ben,’ she said as he lurched into the doorway.

He stumbled over to the couch and dropped down onto it. ‘You got anything to drink?’

Amy waved a hand for an intern. He came trotting in, clutching a sheaf of paper.

‘Yes Ma’am?’

‘Get Mr Cafferty a drink,’ she ordered.

The intern gave Ben an uncertain look. ‘… coffee?’

‘What the fuck do you think?’

Amy waved a hand. ‘Get a bottle of whiskey for Mr Cafferty.’

The intern blinked rapidly. ‘Uh… okay.’

‘And get me a coffee,’ Amy said.

The intern shuffled his feet. ‘Mr Davison said…’

Amy narrowed her eyes. ‘Get me a camomile tea.’

He fled, soles slapping on the floor.

Ben stretched out. ‘What’s that about?’

Amy pulled a face. ‘You know Kent. He’s done all the research. Pregnant women shouldn’t drink more than one cup of coffee a day.’

Ben’s tiny eyes widened. ‘You let Kent tell you what you can drink?’

‘Jesus, Ben, fucking melodramatic or what?’ She pushed back her hair. ‘He worries. You know what he’s like. So, what can I do for my esteemed colleague in the West Wing?’

Ben crossed his leg over his knee. ‘The Chinese have been attacking our servers and –’ He paused as the intern arrived with Amy’s camomile tea and his whiskey.

 Amy shooed the intern away. ‘Why the fuck do I care about that?’ she asked.

‘Because they broke into the personnel files. All the shit that was dug up when you were being vetted for security clearance.’ He scratched his scalp. ‘My arrests, Kent’s biker buddies, Mike’s debts, and your uh… photographs.’

Amy straightened up in her seat. ‘My what?’

Ben gulped his whiskey.

‘Photographs,’ Ben said.

‘What fucking photographs?’

‘I don’t know! Some kind of nudes!’ Ben said, throwing up his hands. ‘I didn’t ask to see them.’

Amy stared at him. ‘I’ve never posed for nude photographs.’

Ben pulled his earlobe. ‘I thought it didn’t sound like you.’

‘I’m barely naked in the shower. I sure as fuck don’t pose for creepy photographs. Who else knows about this?’

Ben shrugged. ‘Just the security people. They gave me a report on the breach. I figured I give you a courtesy heads-up.’

‘Right,’ Amy said. ‘Thanks,’ she added belatedly.

Ben drained his glass. ‘You gonna be okay? This kind of shit can be really... People can be fucking assholes about nudes and shit.’

‘It’s not going to be a problem,’ Amy said. ‘Because either there aren’t any photographs or they’re of someone else.’

***

‘They’re real photographs of me naked!’ Amy hissed.

Kent, spoonful of cereal halfway to his mouth, stared at her. ‘You posed for nude photographs?’

‘No!’

‘Because you never mentioned finding that arousing.’

Amy threw a fragment of toast at him. ‘This isn’t the time for that discussion. Plus, David might come back from the bathroom at any second.’

Kent frowned. ‘There are nude photographs of you that you didn’t pose for?’

Amy stabbed her food with a spoon. ‘Photographs is pushing it. They’re like stills from a video, which I also didn’t pose for or agree to. Fucker must’ve had a hidden camera.’ She licked her lips and glanced at Kent. ‘The Chinese hackers only found the report about the photographs. They’re all hard copy only.’

She watched his face. His frown was hard to see.

Then he put his hand over hers. ‘Does this individual still have them?’

Amy shook her head. ‘Looks like Selina had someone buy him off. She never said a thing to me about it!’

Kent smiled slightly. ‘I imagine it would be a rather... awkward conversation to have.’

‘You’re not to going lecture me, then?’

He raised his eyebrows. ‘Do I do that?’

David came clattering back from the bathroom. ‘Hello mama, hello papa, hello baby!’

Amy gave David a kiss on the forehead and watched him attack his food. Then she leaned towards Kent and lowered her voice. ‘It’s just what people say: you should’ve been more careful, you have to protect your reputation, women have to be purer than pure.’

Kent blinked. ‘I wasn’t aware we had regressed to the Puritan era.’

‘When it comes to blaming women for this... stuff we never left the Puritan era.’

Kent pursed his lips. ‘Who was he?’

‘Why?’ Amy asked suspiciously.

Kent took a small bite of his sandwich. ‘It’s a reasonable question.’

Amy snorted. ‘Not if you’re thinking of going around there and ...’ she glanced at David. ‘... doing something silly.’

Kent pursed his lips. ‘How about abusing my position in an outrageous way in order to effect revenge?’

Amy wrinkled her nose. ‘I’d rather watch you beat him up.’

‘Who said anything of the sort?’ Kent asked innocently.

She tried to scowl. ‘Toxic masculinity bull... hockey.’

David looked up. ‘Bull hockey?’

‘It’s just a saying,’ Amy said quickly.

‘Mama likes to play hockey with bulls,’ Kent said.

David giggled. ‘You’re being silly.’

Kent widened his eyes comically. ‘Me?’

‘Papa is very silly,’ Amy agreed.

‘There is a time and a place for being silly,’ Kent said gravely. ‘Never let anyone say that you’re too big to be silly.’

David leaned against Kent and rested his head against Kent’s chest. Kent put his arm around the little boy’s shoulders.

There had been a time when that would have sent her into a panic. A time when Kent’s presence in David’s life was threatening. It hadn’t been that long ago. If things had been different, if David hadn’t got sick, might she have never told Kent about David, or told David about Kent?

‘You okay?’ Kent asked gently.

She shook herself. ‘Yeah. Thinking.’

***

‘Mitch your TA?’ Sophie asked, shovelling Chinese takeout into her mouth.

‘Yeah! Amy said. A “girls’ night in” with Sophie wasn’t exactly the highlight of her week, but it made a change from the routine. ‘I recognised the room.’

‘They let you watch the idea?’

Amy gave her a look. ‘It’s a video of _me_. Selina paid for him to hand it over. I think that technically makes it mine.’

‘No, it doesn’t.’

‘Well it’s mine now,’ Amy said. ‘Fucking Mitch.’

‘That’s what got you into this situation,’ Sophie said with a smirk.

‘You done being a smart ass?’

Sophie thought about it. ‘For now.’

Amy ate a noodle. ‘If David had seen those pictures I’d have shoved Mitch’s camcorder down his throat and pressed play.’

‘You think he still has it?’

‘Dramatic license.’

Sophie poured herself a vodka. ‘I never figured you for being into cameras and stuff.’

‘I’m not.’

‘Ohh. Sure. Okay. Wink.’

Amy rolled her eyes. ‘It was hidden. I didn’t know it was there.’

‘Yeah, yeah. Did Kent believe that? Or was he a dick about the whole thing?’

Amy shook her head. ‘He didn’t make a big deal bit... He had this look. Like if Mitch was there and I wasn’t then some shit would go down.’

Sophie spluttered with laughter, spilling food down her dress.

‘What?’ Amy demanded. ‘It’s not fucking funny.’

‘Are you kidding? That fucking hilarious!’ Sophie tried to tidy herself up. ‘Your fusty math guy would beat up a college football player?’

Amy threw a napkin at her. ‘He’s not a college football player now! And Kent is not prissy and nerdy... okay he’s definitely nerdy, but he can mix it up if he has too. He’s in a biker gang for fuck’s sake!’

Sophie started laughing again. ‘A biker gang? _Sure_ , Amy whatever you say.’


	12. Chapter 12

David wanted to go to the gym.

‘Baba, you’re too little,’ Amy said.

He looked at Kent hopefully.

‘We can go for a run later if you wish,’ Kent suggested.

‘Mama can’t run,’ David said.

‘True, but mama doesn’t go the gym either,’ Kent said. He flicked her a small smile. ‘Although after the baby is born mama could if she wished.’

‘Ha!’ Amy sat down heavily. ‘Nobody is going to have the energy for that when the baby is born. You’ll lucky if you get a thousand steps a day, never mind ten thousand.’

‘I’ve already walked three thousand, two hundred, and eighty-seven steps today,’ Kent said. ‘And without the need to purchase specialist equipment to count something as simple as steps.’

‘Smartass.’

David ran to the small jar on the counter and carried it to Amy. ‘Mama, you owe me a dollar!’

Kant snickered. Amy gave him a fake glower.

‘Okay, David,’ she said, putting the money in the jar. ‘Did you find your doll?’

‘Twilight Sparkle is a pony,’ David corrected.

‘And a plushy.’ Kent said mildly.

‘And a cat,’ Amy said impishly. ‘Did you find any or all of them?’

David nodded. ‘Melody has a Pinkie Pie. It’s this big!’ He threw out his arms.

‘Wow,’ Amy said obligingly. ‘If you’re going running with papa later then you should tidy your room now, okay?’

‘Okay, mama,’ he said sadly.

‘He gets that from you,’ Amy said to Kent as the door closed behind David.

‘Wanting to go to the gym?’ Kent asked, picking up his gym bag.

‘Not wanting to tidy up after himself.’ Amy slapped Kent’s ass. ‘You’re an untidy fucker.’

Kent stole a kiss and walked to the door. ‘You’re in a frisky mood.’

‘Hormones and shit,’ she said.

He nodded. ‘Disappointing. I hoped perhaps you were aroused by the prospect of me working out.’

Amy waved her hand. ‘I can see you sweaty and exerting yourself right here anytime I want.’

Kent put his hand on his hip. ‘You think?’

‘I know.’ She tossed back her hair. ‘Are you going to the gym or are you going to stand here trading innuendos?’

‘Well...’

Amy rolled her eyes. ‘I have shit to do even if you don’t. Will you be okay while I’m at this working lunch?’

Kent nodded. ‘But we’ll miss you.’

‘Suck up.’

‘When you let me.’

Amy waved him off, pretending not to smirk.

***

Amy was waiting to talk to Ben when Gary burst in.

‘You need to come talk to Sue!’

Amy took a step back. Gary often overacted, he was frequently melodramatic, but he looked genuinely panicked.

‘What’s the matter?’ Amy asked.

Gary tried to catch his breath. ‘Okay, so there was this race symposium? And all the people were... you know... white? So, Selina sent Kent to get some um... and he sent Sue, but Mike set the alarm off accidentally, and when Sue ran into the symposium all the Secret Service guys pulled their guns on her!’

Amy stared at him. ‘What the fuck are you talking about?’

Gary grabbed her arm. ‘You have to come right now!’

Running through the West Wing at full tilt wasn’t exactly a new event but trying to do it while nearly six months pregnant was. By the time she reached Kent’s office she was close to throwing-up. She staggered to a halt outside his door and grabbed water from the dispenser.

Gary ushered her into the room and then stood awkwardly in the doorway.

‘Fuck off!’ Ben growled at him.

Sue was sat in Kent’s guest chair with her legs tucked under her. She was staring straight ahead but her gaze was unfocussed, and she was clutching Kent’s hand between hers.

Ben hauled his trousers up a little and walked over to Amy.

‘Her boyfriend is on his way,’ he said gruffly.

‘Gary said something about the Secret Service?’ Amy asked, shutting the door.

‘Kent can explain,’ Ben said. He sounded as if he desperately wanted to be anywhere but there. ‘I should probably check where her boyfriend is.’

‘Yeah, go do that. There’s already too many people here,’ Amy said. She waited until he left and then looked at Kent. ‘I don’t know what to do. I’m not a doctor.’

Sue closed her eyes and took a long, slow breath. As she released it, she opened them. ‘You would be a terrible doctor.’

‘I just ran like, half a mile, while pregnant, in heels you know,’ Amy said. ‘For you, Missy.’

Sue looked away as she let go of Kent’s hand and straightened up. ‘I could have been shot,’ she said.

Kent squatted down beside her. ‘I am so sorry. If I’d had any idea –’

‘This isn’t about you,’ Sue said flatly.

‘Why don’t you go help Ben or something,’ Amy said.

He hesitated a moment. ‘Sue, shall I leave you and Amy to... talk?’

She straightened her sleeves. ‘If you wish to be useful then you could make me a cup of camomile tea.’

‘Sure.’ Kent shot Amy a look that was half worried and half amused. He pulled his chair around for Amy to sit on, gave her shoulder a squeeze, and left.

Sue put her hands in her lap. They were shaking. ‘I want to get married,’ she said.

‘You’re not really my type,’ Amy said.

Sue gave a small smile. ‘You couldn’t keep up with me.’

‘Soon as I pop this kid out, I’ll be able to give you a run for your money.’

‘I was not referring to a foot race,’ Sue said.

‘Oh,’ Amy said.

Sue looked down at her hands. ‘I want to get married.’

‘You can do that,’ Amy said.

Sue set her shoulders. ‘I have spent months debating and arguing about petty details not realising that I could have died at a moment.’

Amy rubbed her forehead. ‘It’s not like you have a brain tumour.’

Sue ignored her. ‘I’ve wasted months because of other people’s idiocy. I’m not going to waste my life anymore.’ She looked at the door as Kent walked in with the tea. ‘Is Sean here yet?’

Kent nodded. ‘He’s going through security.’

‘Good.’ She looked at Amy. ‘I have ambitions, Amy, I have interests, and desires, and passions. I thought you were foolish when you told me that Kent had fathered David and ludicrous when you become pregnant again. But I see now that time is slippery, and life is fragile.’ She stood up abruptly.

‘Maybe you should see the doctor,’ Amy suggested.

‘Maybe you should consider whether your fear of intimacy and terror of vulnerability should be allowed to poison your relationships.’ She looked at Kent. ‘And you should know better than to indulge her.’ She sipped her tea. ‘I’d like to be alone for a few minutes.’

‘Are you –’

Kent took Amy’s arm and propelled her from the room before she could finish the question. She shook him off and dragged him into the coffee nook.

‘What the fuck was that?’ she demanded.

‘You might have said something you’d regret...’

‘That’s not your choice! And I probably would’ve said something I didn’t regret,’ she retorted. ‘Why the hell didn’t you say something to her?’

Kent was quiet for a moment. ‘Firstly, she has just had an extremely traumatic experience and probably she isn’t thinking clearly. Secondly, you don’t need me to speak up for you. You’re capable of defending yourself. Thirdly, I believe her intent was to be helpful, not confrontational. Fourthly...’ He sighed. ‘Fourthly, she has a point. Life is tumultuous and unpredictable. Perhaps it is unwise to be so consumed by fear of pain that we never truly live.’

Amy crossed her arms tightly. ‘This is ridiculous.’

He scanned her face. ‘Okay.’

‘I’m not afraid,’ she insisted. ‘Do you know how scary it was admitting how much I wanted a kid? How difficult it was to face that? Do you know how much it hurt every month I got my period? Failure after failure after failure. Disappointment after disappointment. Do you know how alone I was? How terrified I was that David would get hurt? That I’ll lose him? I deal with that every day.’

‘Nobody would blame you for not wanting to add more fear to that,’ Kent said gently.

‘I’m not afraid!’

It was his expression that stung the most: not anger, not annoyance, not even confusion, but pity.

_Pity_.

‘Amy, you keep everyone but David at arm’s length,’ he said. ‘And I see how you work not to do that with him.’ He held up his hands. ‘You are who you are. I love you. I wouldn’t change you. This isn’t about that.’

Amy ground her teeth together. ‘Then what’s it about?’

He shrugged. ‘Forgiving your best friend.’

Amy tapped her foot. ‘I don’t care what she thinks of me.’

Kent chuckled. ‘Of course not. That’s why you were so furious, because you don’t care.’

‘Shut up, smartass,’ she said. ‘And don’t look like that.’

‘Like what?’

‘Like you feel sorry for me. No fucker feels sorry for me.’

Kent held up his hands. ‘I wouldn’t dream of it,’ he said. ‘You would doubtless murder me brutally.’

‘And she’s not my best friend.’ Amy leaned against the counter. ‘Did they really nearly shoot her?’

‘Nearly enough,’ Kent said.

‘Fuck.’

***

‘Say something,’ Amy said, trying to dry her hands on her dress.

Kent licked his bps. ‘You look... ethereal.’

Amy gave him an uncertain look. ‘I’ve never heard that one before.’

‘Magical,’ Kent said. ‘Delicate, light, and beautiful.’

Amy felt herself redden. ‘Gimmie a break,’ she mumbled.

He put his palm to her cheek. ‘You’re going to outshine Sue.’

She waved her hand. ‘She’s getting married in the courthouse. _David_ will probably overshadow her.’

Kent snorted. ‘Be nice. This is... important for her.’

Amy adjusted the collar of his tuxedo. ‘She’s gonna regret this.’

‘Only if she has a bad time.’ Kent brushed off his cuffs. ‘We’re all dressed up, the guest list is small but select, and if nothing else Sue can organise a party down to the smallest detail.’

Amy smoothed down her dress. ‘Guess we better make sure she has a good time then.’

‘We owe her that at least,’ Kent agreed.

‘Papa!’ David called from the bedroom. ‘Help me!’

‘A papa’s work is never done,’ Kent said.

Amy watched him walk away. His tuxedo was a light grey that matched her shoes and the soft pink of his vest and tie matched her dress. David’s suit was Kent’s in miniature, down to the well-shined shoes. David always looked cute, but in the dapper, well-tailored suit, he looked handsome. Watching Kent help button up David’s shirt earlier, she had noticed for the first time the hints of emerging cheekbones and stronger jawline. Hints of manhood. Of masculinity. It wasn’t going to be soon, but her little boy wasn’t going to be a little boy forever.

She closed her eyes for a moment. She could hear voices from David’s bedroom; David’s piping tone was almost understandable, but Kent’s baritone was little more than a rumble.

She was walking to the bedroom before she made any conscious choice to do it. As she pushed open the door, she saw that David was stood in front of his mirror with Kent stood behind him.

‘…then you pull this through here, give the knot a little wiggle, and you’re done,’ Kent said.

‘I want to do it!’ David said.

Amy put her hand on Kent’s back. ‘What’re you doing?’

‘David is learning how to knot his tie,’ Kent said.

Amy looked in the mirror at their reflections. David was concentrating intently, tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth, as his tiny fingers fought with the tie. Kent’s gaze shifted from David to Amy and from pride to concern.

‘I’m okay,’ Amy said quietly. She put her other hand on David’s shoulder.

David triumphantly knotted his tie and beamed at them. ‘I did it, Mama!’

‘Yes, you did,’ she said, licking her lips.

***

They were wildly overdressed. They didn’t need a flower girl or a ring bearer. if those can ever be said to be “needed,” and they had more bridesmaids than regular guests.

Sue looked beautiful, Amy had to admit. Her hair was down on her bare shoulders, and she was smiling in a way that made her face soft and open.

Amy looked over at Kent. Neither of them understood the reasoning behind having Kent as a groomsman, apart perhaps from “completing the set” of mom, dad, son: bridesmaid, groomsman, ring bearer. That would be entirely believable from Sue.

When Sue and Sean kissed, David cheered loudly, prompting laughter among the applause. Kent scooped him up and kissed his cheek.

The reception was in a tasteful, low-key restaurant. There were no children besides David, but that was okay, and Sue had arranged a goodie bag of colouring books, crayons, and small toys to amuse him.

‘You look amazing,’ Amy said, giving Sue a hug that made them both uncomfortable.

‘The dress was unwieldy,’ Sue said, smoothing down the jacket of her cream suit.

‘I can see that.’

‘Kent once suggested that wedding dresses had trains to stop brides from running away. I am minded to agree.’

‘Did you want to run away?’ Amy meant it as a joke, but Sue considered it seriously.

‘No, I never run away. However, I was surprised by the sudden sense of the enormity of what I was doing. I don’t suppose you have ever experienced that.’

‘No,’ Amy answered. ‘I just held my new born son and knew that I was completely responsible for the life and well-being of an utterly helpless human being.’

Sue’s lips twitched slightly. ‘I’m glad you could come, Amy.’

‘Me too,’ she said honestly. ‘Nobody else from work here?’

‘Work is work and my private life is private. Plus, after the farrago at the race relations conference, I do not want to be trotted out as POTUS’s pet Black American.’

Amy winced. ‘You think she’d invite herself?’

‘You know that if I hadn’t sworn him to secrecy then Kent would’ve suggested it.’ Sue tossed her head. ‘Selina would ruin it.’

‘Secret service everywhere,’ Amy said.

‘She would probably want to officiate.’

‘Gary would want to do the flowers.’

‘Catherine as a bridesmaid.’

‘Ben would get drunk,’ Amy said.

‘Dan would sleep with several guests,’ Sue said. She looked at across the room. ‘My mother wants me. Doubtless to offer me the kind of advice that she would never follow herself.’

‘The only advice worth giving,’ Amy suggested.

She went back to her seat. Sean and Kent were awkwardly making conversation. Kent was uncomfortable with small talk anyway and Amy was pretty sure he didn’t like Sean much. But he’d never do anything to screw up Sue’s big day, Amy was sure, so he was doing his awkward and uncomfortable best.

‘... wanted her to quit,’ Sean was saying. ‘She told me to read a newspaper, whatever that means.’

Kent cleared his throat. ‘I suspect it means that having a gun, or many guns, pointed at her is not a prospect isolated to the White House.’

Amy rolled her eyes. ‘That’s not a very appropriate topic for a wedding reception.’

‘But it’s why we’re getting married now and not next year,’ Sean protested.

‘Oh,’ she said.

Kent cleared his throat. ‘What are you doing about a honeymoon?’

On the other side of the table, one of Sean’s brothers, who seemed to have been drunk when he arrived, leaned towards David.

‘Whose kid are you?’

David gave him a wary look. ‘My mama is Amy Brookheimer and my papa is Kent Davidson.’

Amy put her hand on his shoulder.

‘Everyone else here is family,’ the brother said.

‘We’re friends,’ Amy said, who hadn’t realised.

‘Papa and Sue were boyfriend and girlfriend, but I wanted Mama to be papa’s girlfriend,’ David said.

Amy cleared her throat. ‘Sue and Sean are married now so it all worked out.’

‘You know that wasn’t your fault,’ Kent said to David. ‘Things with adult relationships can be... complicated but they’re never your fault.’

David nodded seriously. ‘Okay, Papa.’


	13. Chapter 13

It wasn’t Kent’s fault. He offered to go in her place, not that him going was much better. It didn’t matter anyway. Selina wanted Kent in the West Wing. Even as she grumbled at him, blamed him for the tie, and everything else, she still trusted Kent and relied on him. She trusted and relied on Amy, in a different way, but she was happier having Amy at arm’s length. Happier having Amy sent to Nevada. Especially when that undermined Tom.

‘I don’t want you to go,’ David said softly. Not crying, not angry, just sad.

‘I know. I don’t want to go either.’ Amy left her packing and sat beside him on the bed. ‘It’s only for four days and then I’ll be back. I told my boss I couldn’t be away from you longer than that.’

David leaned against her. ‘I want to come.’

‘I wish you could, but you have to go to school.’ Amy put her arms around him as he clambered onto her lap and leaned his forehead against her shoulder.

‘I don’t want you to go,’ David mumbled.

‘I don’t want to go either,’ she said, kissing the top of his head. ‘But papa and Milla will take good care of you. You’ll be able to have some special time, just you and papa.’

David nodded and sniffled. Amy closed her eyes and tried to push back her tears.

***

Kent was making hot chocolate. He put tiny marshmallows on the saucer and squirted whipped cream onto the drinks. Three drinks: two tall and one small. The small one had a chocolate stick on the side.

‘That looks good,’ Amy muttered, moving closer.

‘I baked some brownies for you,’ he said. He smiled slightly. ‘Not pot. Just regular brownies.’

‘You gonna make me too fat to fly?’ Amy asked.

‘It’s a thought.’ He took a warm brownie from the oven and put it on Amy’s saucer. He put a cupcake on his own.

‘He’s trying to be brave,’ Amy said, folding her arms. ‘I hate that.’

‘I know.’ Kent put his palm to her cheek. ‘Are you okay?’

She tried to give him a sardonic smile. ‘I’m trying to be brave.’

He nodded. ‘I hate that,’ he said.

Amy kissed him. ‘I know you’ll look after him.’

‘I know it’s not about that.’

‘I’ll call every day,’ Amy said, taking her drink. ‘Facetime too.’

Kent nodded. ‘Knowing you, I expect you to call every hour.’

She sipped her hot chocolate. ‘Don’t fucking tease me,’ she grumbled.

‘But that’s about eighty percent of our interactions,’ Kent said.

‘Yeah, you fucking talk too much.’

Kent put her hand to his chest. ‘You’ll miss me when you’re away,’ he said lightly.

She nodded and looked away. ‘Yeah.’

‘I didn’t mean -’

‘I know what you meant.’ Amy squeezed his hand.

***

Ugh. Nevada. The ass end of the west. Amy was a city girl. Deserts were where things died. You didn’t build cities there, or what passed for them. They should’ve never stopped nuking the place.

She flopped back in her seat and kicked off her shoes.

‘I’ve never been to Nevada before,’ Richard said.

Jonah said nothing. He was still sulking at Richard’s sudden promotion.

‘This isn’t even the good part,’ Dan said. ‘Las Vegas is where the money is.’

‘Vegas is full of tourists,’ Amy said. ‘You think it’s going to be some _Ocean’s_ _Eleven_ shit with tuxedos and evening dresses but it’s not. It’s Jerry from Rhode Island in shorts and sneakers with half a chilli dog smeared down the front of his Hawaiian shirt.’

‘There goes my Jerry from Rhode Island cosplay,’ Dan smirked.

‘How do you know what cosplay is?’ Jonah asked.

‘Ooh, I love cosplay!’ Richard said. ‘I’m a dragon. His name is Cuddles.’

Amy shook her head. ‘I don’t know what cosplay is. Please don’t anyone fucking tell me.’

‘We should go out,’ Dan said. ‘Let our hair down.’

‘Great! I’ll go get changed,’ Jonah said, rushing to the door.

Amy stared at Dan. ‘You want to go and party? I’m five months pregnant, Richard has probably never drink anything stronger than a wine cooler, and Jonah is Jonah.’

Dan gave Richard a thoughtful look. ‘There’s gotta be a wild guy in there somewhere.’

‘I’ve never drunk a wine cooler,’ Richard said. ‘I like white Russians. They combine nutrition with relaxation.’

‘What are you, a cat?’ Dan asked.

‘Cream isn’t nutritious,’ Amy said. ‘Try orange juice.’

The door banged open and Jonah hopped in, trying to pull on a pair of heavy knee boots over super skinny jeans. ‘I’m here! Don’t go without me!’

Amy spun away and covered her eyes. ‘Jesus, nobody wants to see your dick bulge.’

‘This is where fashion is at,’ Jonah insisted.

‘Take the sock out,’ Dan advised. ‘It’s fucking embarrassing.’

Jonah reddened. ‘I don’t have a sock in my pants.’

‘It’s a tie,’ Richard said. ‘He always –’

‘Shut up!’ Jonah squealed. ‘Are we doing this or what?’

Amy threw up her hands. ‘Fine. Whatever. Might as well watch you idiots having fun if I can’t.’

* * *

Richard’s expression didn’t change. He simply went from vertical to horizontal, slamming into the floor with a crash.

Amy snapped a photograph. Hey, you never knew when that kind of thing would come in handy. By Amy’s count Richard had five White Russians before doing an impression of a dead tree.

‘Is he dead?’ Dan asked.

Amy nudged Richard with her foot. ‘I think he’s breathing.’

She looked around the room. Jonah was visible in front of the stage, flailing around and head banging.

Dan put down his drink. ‘Being the grown-ups isn’t as lucrative as I thought it would be.’

‘You’re claiming to be a grown-up?’

Dan squatted down, put Richards’ arm around his shoulder, and stood up, pulling Richard with him.

‘Do we take him to ER or...’

Dan shook his head. ‘Definitely not.’

‘Right. We do not need the publicity,’ Amy said.

‘It’d be a pain in the ass,’ Dan said. ‘ER on a Friday night is full of drunk, half-naked twenty-year-olds.’

‘Sounds like your idea of a great night,’ Amy said tartly.

‘Wrong bodily fluids,’ Dan said, as they manhandled Richard out of the club.

‘Gross,’ Amy said.

Dan grinned at her.

***

Richard was definitely breathing. Nothing that wasn’t breathing could snore and burble like that. A bubble of saliva blossomed between his lips and popped.

Amy tapped her foot.’ Is he gonna throw up?’

‘He might,’ Dan said. He checked his watch. ‘You wanna get room service and blame Richard?’

Amy considered it. ‘I could eat.’

They left Richard lying on the bed and moved to the armchairs in the little living room area. Amy dug out the menu for room service. Dan sat down and sipped the beer he’d somehow snuck into the room.

‘You sure you can’t have a drink?’ Dan asked.

‘One hundred percent,’ Amy said, handing the menu to Dan. ‘You trying to get me drunk?’

‘Just worried by the third day you might deck me,’ he said.

Amy shrugged. ‘Why wait until then?’

‘A cheeseburger and a bottle of Scotch,’ Dan said, sitting back.

Amy called up and gave the order, then she leaned down to take off her shoes.

‘You’re a nightmare when you’re away from David.’

She gave him a sour look. ‘You make it sound of like it happens all the time.’

‘And now Kent’s not here either so you can’t even fuck yourself calm.’

Amy hurled a pillow at him. ‘Fuck you.’

He ducked it and sipped his beer. ‘You gonna be okay this week?’

‘Yeah. No. I don’t fucking know.’ She played with a button. ‘I hate being away from... David. Hate it.’

Dan shrugged. ‘You can say “them.” I won’t tell anyone.’

‘It feels like shit,’ she said.

Dan moved his chair next to hers and put his arm around her shoulder. ‘It’s almost like you’re a person with wants and needs and vulnerabilities.’

‘Don’t worry,’ she said. ‘Nobody mistakes _you_ for a real person.’

He chuckled just as someone knocked on the door. ‘That’ll be the food,’ he said.

Richard sat up suddenly. ‘Are we eating? Why can’t I see? My Grandma said I’d go blind if I drank too much.’

Amy rolled her eyes. ‘Your glasses are on the bedside table.’

***

She slept like crap, waking up so many times that she lost count. She watched vids of David on her cell phone and looked at photos of the three of them. Finally, she gave up and called Kent.

‘‘llo?’ he mumbled.

‘It’s me, Amy.’ She put the cell on speaker and sat on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands.

He groaned. ‘You want to Facetime David?’

‘No, I got all the photographs you sent.’

‘‘Kay,’ he said. He sounded as if he was about to fall asleep.

Amy licked her lips. ‘I just… thought you might need to ask me something or…’

She heard him yawn.

‘It’s good to hear your voice,’ he said.

‘Yeah,’ she said quietly. ‘I mean… we spoke like five hours ago, but I know what you’re like.’

There was a longer pause than she was comfortable with. Then he chuckled.

‘It’s very good of you to be so concerned that I might be lonely and missing you,’ he said.

Amy rolled her eyes. ‘Sarcastic fucker.’

‘How is it sarcastic?’ he asked sweetly. ‘You said that you’d called for my benefit. I was thanking you.’

She moved the cell to the pillow beside her and curled onto her side. ‘You know why I said that.’

‘I do,’ he said softly.

‘Woke you up, huh? I couldn’t sleep.’ She closed her eyes.

She heard rustling.

‘Would you like me to read you a bedtime story?’ he asked.

‘Yes please.’

***

David was weepy when she spoke to him in the morning. Kent tried to soothe him, but David’s subsequent quiet restraint was almost worse.

‘I’ll take him to school soon,’ Kent said. ‘It’ll take his mind off things.’  

‘I want someone to take my mind off shit,’ Amy grumbled.

‘Shall I arrange an escort?’ Kent asked wryly.

Amy snorted. ‘Like you’d splurge on something that frivolous.’

‘Ouch.’

‘I'm sorry,’ she said.

‘I forgive you,’ he said magnanimously.

Amy checked her watch. ‘You got ten minutes?’

She heard Milla’s voice talking to David.

‘What are you thinking about?’ Kent asked.

Amy lay down on the couch. ‘I’m lying down. Just listening to the traffic and touching myself.’

She heard his breathing shift slightly.

‘Ah,’ he said. ‘A moment.’

Amy put the cell on speaker and threw it on the bed next to her. She closed her eyes and pulled the t-shirt she’d slept in over her head. It was one of Kent’s t-shirts. He hadn’t said anything about her taking it, but she knew he’d noticed.

‘I’m in bed,’ Kent said.

‘Yeah?’

‘Yes,’ he said.

Amy licked her lips. ‘I’m stroking my fingers between my breasts.’

‘Hmm.’

‘Are you watching?’ she prompted.

He drew in a breath. ‘Yes, your hair is loose around your shoulders.’

‘You kiss my nipples,’ she said. ‘Your hands are on my waist.’

‘You put your legs over my shoulders.’

She sniggered. ‘Am I trying to suffocate you with my belly?’

His voice warmed with his smile. ‘It would be an intriguing way to go.’

Amy’s fingertips swirled over her skin, thumbs across her nipples, nails scratching gently.

‘I’m kissing your tummy,’ Kent said.

Amy groaned. “Do you have to use that word?’

‘Yes.’

She shifted on the bed. ‘My fingers are in your hair.’

‘You going to pull my hair?’ he asked, a little breathlessly.

‘Are you getting ahead of me?’ Amy asked.

‘No.’

She stroked her thighs. ‘You better not, ‘she said.

‘Have I been naughty?’

Amy shoved away her instinctive response. He’d earned that. ‘Do you need to be punished?’

He sighed. ‘I think I might.’

‘A woman’s work is never fucking done,’ she groaned, fingers sliding into her panties.

‘I could be your slave,’ he suggested.

She sniggered. ‘Pretty hilarious image.’

‘Oh, I don’t know,’ he said, voice catching. ‘I think you’d like being waited on hand and foot.’

‘It’d be a novelty.’ Her heart was fast and hard against her chest.

‘You don’t make it easy,’ he muttered.

Amy squeezed her eyes shut more tightly and threw back her head as she came. Her breathing gradually returned to normal and she stretched out on the bed.

‘Easy is fucking boring,’ she mumbled.

Kent didn’t answer. She heard his breathing change and then his deep, guttural groan.

Amy grabbed her water bottle and took a long gulp of water. ‘This was good,’ she said.

‘Uh-huh.’

‘Talk later, ‘Amy said.

‘‘Kay,’ he mumbled. ‘Love you.’

‘You too,’ she said.

***

There was something about Bob that made her shoulders clench. Kent teased her about paranoia, but she couldn’t shift the niggling worry, the nameless concern, from her mind.

She tried to ignore it and concentrate on her work. Selina wasn’t technically her problem. Ben was too busy rhapsodising about their shared history to think logically about Bob’s oddness. Not that “thinking logically” was a common theme with Ben.

Amy got distracted by Tom ranting about being taken off the banking task force. She hadn’t seen him lose his temper before. She’d heard him in his office throwing stuff around before now, but he’d closed the door. When she’d been a lot younger she found that kind of thing alarming, even frightening. Now she thought it was pathetic. A toddler throwing a temper tantrum. David restrained himself better than this.

Tom was turning an alarming shade of purple. Did he think this was helping somehow? Was she supposed to be impressed or inspired or some fucking thing? ‘Jesus, will smoke a joint, have a Scotch, do a yoga flow. Just calm the fuck down.’

He put his hands on his hips as he fought for his breathe. ‘You tried yoga?' 

Amy gave him a look. ‘People you’d least expect do. They can be fucking sneaky.’

‘Maybe Selina can give them some tips,’ he said sourly.

Amy sat back in her chair. ‘If you didn’t want her to clip her your wings you shouldn’t have gone flapping around being suspicious.’

His mouth tightened slightly and he closed the office door. ‘I’ve behaved suspiciously?’

Amy held up her hands. ‘You don’t want to tell me what’s going on. You don’t have to tell me. But you have done a shit job of pretending you’re not up to something,’

He was quiet for a moment. ‘Have you discussed this with Kent?

Amy rolled her eyes. ‘Is this where I say no and you kill me? Because there’s like... fifty people out there.’

He smiled slightly. ‘I’m just wondering what Selina knows.’

Amy shrugged. ‘I’m sure as fuck not in her inner circle. She barely tolerates me, and only that so she doesn’t piss off Kent.’

Tom folded his arms. ‘She’s been pushing him hard. Blaming him for Nevada.”

Amy took a sip of water. This felt like a trap. ‘And he has no time for that bullshit. He knows it’s shit. She knows it’s shit. She desperate to protect her ego and that means blaming Kent, but she’d be fucked if he walked and she knows it.’

Tom nodded slowly. ‘She demands loyalty that she doesn’t earn or return.’

‘You know that I’m no fan of hers,’ Amy said, impressing herself with how casual she sounded.

‘True, but I thought Kent was and that you...’ He waved his hand vaguely. ‘Were supportive.’

‘He has his limit the same as everyone else,’ Amy said. ‘The same as you do.’

Tom’s mouth twitched. ‘Maybe we should have a talk.’

‘Maybe I have some time now.’

***

The best part of having a secret was sharing it with someone. It was infuriating waiting, but Amy bit her lip until she got home, just in case she was overhead.

‘Oh, fuck,’ she said, watching Kent open a couple of alcohol- free beers.

‘It’s not that bad.’

‘I forgot David wasn’t going to be here,’ she said. ‘I was looking forward to seeing him.’

Kent sipped his bear and glanced at the clock on the wall. ‘It’s only for Bastien’s birthday party,’ he said. ‘He’ll be back by seven.’

She accepted the alcohol-free beer. ‘Yeah, I know.’ She took a swig. ‘So, Tom told me he’s trying to get Selina impeached.’

Kent nearly choked on his beer.

She hadn’t known what he would say or how he would want to proceed. Kent knew that Amy wasn’t averse to some... creative methods of progress, anything but, and he’d implied pretty strongly that he didn’t approve. But Amy wasn’t naive, she had a sneaky suspicion that Kent had done more than his fair share of shady shit.

As it was, neither of them felt ready to commit to one side or the other: Team Selina or Team Tom. She didn’t trust Tom and Selina had eroded Kent’s loyalty.

‘Does Tom have any definitive evidence?’ Kent asked.

‘Nothing, that’s why he ended up telling me. He’s found all kind of bullshit but the stuff bad enough to impeach her would splatter on him.’ Amy shrugged. ‘The shit she pulls it’s only a matter if time.’

Kent clasped his hands together. ‘Is he going to be that patient?’

‘What are you thinking?’

‘The house vote is next month,’ Kent said.

Amy blinked. ‘Tom can’t win that.’

Kent waggled his hand. ‘He could if neither Selina or O’Brien got enough votes. Then the vote will turn to Tom and Montez.’ Kent ran his fingers through his hair.

Amy’s shoulders clenched. ‘Is that likely?’

‘It’s _possible_ ,’ Kent said. ‘The presidency appears open to takers.’

Amy chewed her thumb. ‘Tom has a team doing research. He’ll know that.’

‘Doubtless,’ Kent agreed. ‘He may not have a plan yet but sooner or later I imagine he will formulate something.’

Amy yawned and stretched. ‘Maybe we can figure out what to do later.’

Kent put his hand to cheek. ‘Why don’t you have a nap?’

‘I’m not a kid,’ Amy grumbled.

He nodded patiently. ‘Uh-huh. Shall I come wake you up when they drop David back?’

Amy rubbed her eyes. ‘No, I’ll lie down on the couch. If I fall asleep David will wake up when he comes in.’

He raised his eyebrows. ‘You’re not going to fall asleep, surely? You’re not a kid.’

Amy rolled her eyes at the teasing. ‘I’m gonna lie down.’ She pinched his waist. ‘Make me a coffee in twenty minutes.’

His lips twisted. ‘Anything else? You want a pastry? A cookie?’

Amy strolled away. ‘Don’t be a smart ass.’

***

She heard David’s piping voice and Kent’s baritone. She got up and walked towards the kitchen. She paused in the doorway. David was upset about something, his body language was screaming anxiety, unhappiness, and confusion. Kent was squatted in front of him.

‘.. did Mathieu and Bastien say?’ Kent asked softly.

David screwed his toe into the floor. ‘When the baby comes the papa leaves.’

Amy grabbed at the doorjamb, but they didn’t notice.

‘That’s not true,’ Kent said. He licked his lips. ‘Okay, okay. You know that adults don’t have to be in love to have a baby. But, when a man and a woman have a baby, it’s a kind of… promise, to each other and to the child. A promise that you’ll look after them and care for them. Do you understand that?’

David nodded. ‘Yes.’  

‘Being a parent is a responsibility. Not all adults are ready to be parents. Mathieu and Bastien’s papas weren’t ready to be parents. They both broke their promises to Mathieu and Bastien and to Aunt Sophie.’

David chewed his lower lip. ‘But you went away,’ he whispered.

Amy swallowed and took a half step forward.

Kent sighed. ‘Well, that wasn’t the same. Your mama was ready to be a parent, but she didn’t have a husband or a boyfriend. She was my friend. She asked me to help her to have a baby, to have you. She was ready to be a parent. I wasn’t.’ He put his hand to David’s cheek. ‘But as soon as I saw you in the hospital I knew that I wanted to be your papa.’

David took a deep breath. He was trying to be brave. Amy swallowed hard.

‘You helped me become your papa,’ Kent said. ‘I didn’t make the promise when your mama was pregnant but I’m making it now: I will always be your papa. I won’t leave. I will do everything I can to be the best papa I can be. Okay, baba?’

David nodded, and threw his arms around Kent.

Amy walked into the room. Kent looked up. He didn’t look surprised. He gave her an uncertain, wary look that only eased when she gave him a small nod.

‘Are you okay, baba?’ Amy asked, kneeling down and rubbing his back.

David nodded. ‘Family cuddle?’

‘Yeah,’ Amy said. ‘Family cuddle.’

***

Sophie went red and looked away. ‘Well, I don’t know what you want me to do about it,’ she muttered. ‘They’re both old enough to notice that their fathers are fucking useless deadbeats. It’s not my fault that David thinks the same about his father.’

Amy ground her teeth. ‘I’m telling you because you don’t want your boys growing up thinking that’s the right way to behave.’

‘Don’t be such a little prig, Amy, you’re no better than me.’

Amy scowled. ‘My son isn’t going to grow up getting women pregnant and then fucking off. Call me crazy, but I figured you’d want the same for yours.’

Sophie crossed her legs. ‘If I get them to eighteen without being tattooed, alcoholic, drug addicted gangbangers then I will be thrilled.’ She rolled her eyes. ‘Naturally you and your geriatric baby daddy think you can do better.’

Amy moved her feet to let the pedicurist file her nails. ‘It’s been almost a year since you met Kent. You can stop pretending you don’t know his name.’

‘It has not!’

‘Christmas,’ Amy said.

Sophie shook his head. ‘Shit.’ She looked at Amy. ‘I know his name.’

‘You never use it.’ Amy could barely see her toes. She hoped Kent would appreciate the effort to which she was going.

Sophie shrugged. ‘That wouldn’t annoy you nearly as much.’

Amy ignored this. ‘You doing Thanksgiving at Mom and Dad’s?’

‘I’m not gonna cook it myself, am I?’ She gave Amy a sharp look. ‘You’re going aren’t you?’

Amy nodded. ‘Mom and Dad’s for Thanksgiving. Kent’s family for Christmas, while I can still fly.’

Sophie pursed her lips. ‘You’re gonna meet the family?’

‘Met 'em,’ Amy said, just a little smug. ‘He wanted to introduce us to them.’

‘Huh.’ Sophie drummed her fingers on the arm of the chair. ‘Family of rich geriatrics is it?’

Amy rolled her eyes. ‘Eccentric maybe. He’s got a couple sisters, one with a couple of young girls. They got on with David okay.’

Sophie huffed. ‘Bleugh, what a taco party.’

Amy’s nose wrinkled. ‘Thanks for that.’

‘You’re the one going there.’

Amy waved her hand. ‘Ha fucking ha.’

Sophie tapped her feet together. When she spoke, her voice was quiet. ‘It’s serious with you and Kent, huh?’

Amy looked at her hands. ‘I love him.’

‘Fuck,’ Sophie said softly.

‘Yeah.’


	14. Chapter 14

The interview was bullshit. The photographs, that she had been reluctantly bullied into, looked pretty good. She hadn’t put on much weight aside from the swell of her stomach. It was smaller in the photographs than it was now. Her business suit was smart and well fitted. A should be for the money it cost. The pictures were better than the interview. She sounded bitchy and sarcastic while Idem burbled idealistically about how wonderful and forward-thinking Tom was.

Bleugh.

‘It’s not that bad,’ Kent said mildly.

Amy looked up and settled back in her chair. ‘I didn’t say shit.’

‘Your face did.’

Amy rolled her eyes. ‘What do I owe this impromptu meeting?’

‘Ben has asked if we’d like to come to supper tonight.’ Kent’s face took on a pinched expression. ‘He’s rather excited to introduce Bob to Joyce. Nostalgia is rather more motivating for him that I would have supposed.’

‘Bob has like dementia or Alzheimer or some shit,’ Amy said.

‘Don’t say that to Ben,’ Kent suggested. ‘He’s not ready to hear it.’

Amy rubbed her belly. ‘He’s like sixty and he needs to grow the fuck up.’

Kent winced. ‘It is very difficult to accept that a person that for whom you care is suffering from dementia. Denial is extremely common.’

Amy looked away. ‘Right. Fuck. Sorry.’

‘No apology is necessary,’ Kent said quietly. He touched the back of her hand. ‘I can understand that it appears to be a simple thing to acknowledge but don’t underestimate the human need for self-deception when faced with painful reality.’

‘Bob isn’t Ben’s dad though,’ Amy said. She caught his hand and squeezed it.

Kent shrugged. ‘For a certain kind of man, it is easier to admit emotional investment in a mentor than to deal with their… perhaps complex relationships with their parents.’

‘I don’t have a complex relationship with my parents. Must be a guy thing,’ Amy sniffed.

‘I’ve known women who had... difficult relationships with their mothers.’ Kent suggested.

‘Sue?’

‘Indeed,’ he said. ‘Selina Meyer also.’

Amy shuddered. ‘I can’t believe she made you stay in the room while her mom was dying.’

‘It was... disquieting,’ Kent admitted. ‘I have seen death before, human and otherwise, nonetheless it is always unsettling, particularly when one forced to observe another grieve.’

Amy licked her lips. ‘Did you see your dad... Were you there?’

Kent shook his head. ‘He was having breakfast in a diner. He had a stroke. It was very quick.’

‘My dad has a heart thing,’ Amy said quietly.

‘It’s extremely common,’ Kent said sympathetically.

Amy straightened up. ‘How’s your mom? You haven’t mentioned her in a while.’

He sighed. ‘There’s little news. Physically she remains in good health. Psychologically she continues to slowly deteriorate. Dana visits weekly and Anna twice a month. My mother doesn’t remember them, but she seems to enjoy the company.’

Amy got up and moved to sit on the desk next to him. ‘You wanna talk about it?’

He looked at her. ‘This was enough,’ he said, and hissed her cheek.

‘Yuck,’ she said.

Kent smiled tightly. ‘You have a complicated relationship with Sophie.’

‘What?’

‘You might not have a complicated relationship with your parents, but you certainly have one with Sophie,’ he said mildly.

Amy gave him a baffled look. ‘That was like five conversations ago.’

‘I was thinking about other things,’ he said. ‘I had to pick my moment.’

***

‘Jump me, please!’ David sang.

Kent and Amy lifted him as he jumped and swung him forward.

‘Mama gets tired,’ Kent said gently. ‘We can only do a couple.’

‘I know,’ David said. ‘Mama, were you sick today?’

Amy tensed tightly. ‘Only a little bit, baba. Thank you for asking.’

‘Why does the baby make you sick?’ David asked.

Kent glanced at Amy before he answered. ‘When a woman is pregnant her body changes.’

‘Her tummy gets big and she throws up and she can’t drink Mama juice,’ David said helpfully.

‘Mama juice?’ Kent asked.

‘Wine,’ Amy explained.

‘Ahh. Well, those are all true,’ Kent said. ‘When a woman is pregnant special chemicals in her body, called hormones, change. They do all kinds of interesting and special things; however, chemicals can react together in strange ways. One of the ways they can react makes pregnant women sick. Sometimes a little, sometimes lot, sometimes only for a few weeks, and sometimes all the time until the baby is born.’

‘Wow,’ David said. ‘Did I make you sick, Mama?’

She nodded. ‘I was very sick when I was pregnant with you.’

David looked up at her. ‘Sorry, Mama!’

Amy squeezed his hand. ‘It wasn’t your fault. I knew I might get sick and I decided it wasn’t as important as having you.’

David thought about it. ‘Being sick now isn’t as important as having the baby?’

Kent snorted but Amy ignored it.

‘It depends on the person,’ she said. ‘For me being sick isn’t as important.’

David jumped along the sidewalk as he thought. ‘I wouldn’t be sick for a baby.’

‘You won’t have to,’ Kent said. ‘Papas don’t generally have the same medical issues as mamas.’

Amy expected him to ask why. She didn’t expect his frown.

‘That’s not fair.’

Kent cleared his throat. ‘I would throw up on your mother’s behalf if I could.’

Amy shot him a look. ‘Yeah, you say that now.’

The lights were on in Ben and Joyce’s. A Mercedes was parked askew outside. Paint was scraped from the right fender and the back bumper was badly cracked.

‘Did Ben get a new car?’ Amy asked.

‘Joyce would scarcely allow him to drive around with it in that state,’ Kent said. ‘Presumably it belongs to Bob.’

Amy winced as they walked to the front door. The left indicator was dangling from the socket. ‘This cannot be street legal.’

‘I fear you may be correct to be concerned about Bob’s mental acuity,’ Kent admitted. He knocked on the front door.

David held up his arms.

‘You’re getting too big for this,’ Amy said.

Kent picked him up.

‘I’m little!’

Kent shot Amy a smirk before answering David. ‘You’re a big boy when it suits you.’

David grinned at him. ‘Sometimes I’m too big and sometimes I’m not.’

Amy gave Kent her own smirk.

‘Behave,’ he warned her, his voice a little purr.

The door was yanked open before she could respond. Ben, breathing heavily, regarded them.  

‘You took your time,’ he grumbled.

‘We’re here precisely when Joyce asked us to be,’ Kent said.

They walked past as Ben looked at his watch.

‘Bob got here twenty minutes ago,’ Ben mumbled.

Amy rolled her eyes. ‘Bob thinks it’s nineteen-seventy.’

Ben ignored this. God, men were the absolutely fucking worst for ignoring shit that messed up their view of the world. She’d bet good money that he’d keep ignoring all the evidence, right up to outright statements, up until he _had_ to acknowledge the truth, and then he’d pretend that it was a complete surprise to him.

They walked past him, Kent squeezing her fingertips surreptitiously. Amy glanced at him, but his expression didn’t change. He still looked politely interested, in the situation, in the house, but no more.

Two pairs of eyes starred down at them from the top of the stairs. David wriggled out of Kent’s arms and ran off to play with Ben’s two youngest.

Ben put his hands on his hips as the three kids galloped off to play. ‘He’s more sociable than either of you two.’

‘He’s got much more reason to be,’ Amy retorted.

They followed him through to the living room. Bob was stood with his pants around his ankles, peeing into a plant.

Ben’s mouth dropped open.

Kent turned to Amy and pointed towards the kitchen. ‘Perhaps we should…’

‘Yeah, let’s go do… something in there,’ Amy agreed.

***

 

 

‘How are you expanding at such a rate?’ Sue asked, watching Amy with narrowed eyes.

‘You haven’t seen me stood up in a week,’ Amy said.

‘Nonetheless,’ Sue said. ‘It’s quite unnecessary to be so... aggressive in displaying your fertility.’

Amy stared at her. ‘What the fuck? Are you struggling to get pregnant or something?’

‘Don’t be ridiculous,’ Sue said tartly. ‘My only issue is that you push your pregnancy in my face.’

Amy shook her head. ‘Whatever,’ she said.

Sue sipped her Cosmopolitan and gave a small sigh. ‘I needed that.’

Amy sipped her cranberry juice. ‘Kent said it’s getting tense in the West Wing.’

Sue crossed her legs. ‘The others are always tense. Selina is near hysteria.’ She wrinkled her brow. ‘She has resumed smoking. She thinks that nobody can tell. Smokers seem oblivious to the fact that their rest of us have destroyed our sense of smell.’

Amy shuddered. ‘When she smokes the shit has already hit the fan.’

‘If she attempted to launch a nuclear strike on Russia, I wouldn’t be at all surprised.’

Amy sipped her juice. ‘I heard that Nixon used to get drunk and try to nuke Russia.’

Sue raised an eyebrow. ‘Selina might appreciate the comparison.’

‘Figures, she’s got daddy issues from here to Mars.’ Amy waved her hand. ‘Let’s not talk shop.’

‘Who are you and where is the real Amy?’

‘That’s an old joke,’ Amy complained. ‘Do I really only talk about work?’

Sue’s expression spoke volumes.

‘Fine, tell me how married life is going or some fucking thing,’ Amy said.   

***

Dan was more excited than Amy had seen in _months_. He practically skipped as Amy showed him the files and set him up with a password.

‘Are you sure you don’t want to put on a corsage?’ Amy asked. ‘Make sure you’re wearing your lucky panties?’

‘Don’t need ‘em,’ Dan said cheerfully. ‘I’m an easy date.’

Amy pushed back her hair. ‘I’ll have my cell if you need me.’

‘Yeah, yeah,’ Dan said. ‘Like you would ever _not_ have your cell.’

Amy locked her desk drawer and then picked up her tablet. ‘I’m coming back tomorrow so don’t go getting too comfy.’  

He gave her a bright grin. ‘I’ve learned my lesson.’

She put her hand on her hip. ‘Which is…?’

‘That you’re much sneakier than I am.’ He held up his hands. ‘I don’t have any designs on your job. If Tom happened to have some _other_ position available…’

Amy rolled her eyes. ‘He’s a sneaky fucker. Just remember that.’

Dan held up his hands. ‘I am one hundred percent aware of what I’m dealing with. You can rely on that.’

***

It was the tickle that woke her up. Not the tickle of his beard against her skin, that was too familiar and too gentle to stir her, but the touch of his fingertips against her palm.

She stretched out on the bed but didn’t open her eyes. ‘What are you doing you pervert?’

‘Saying good morning.’

Amy yawned. ‘How have you not been arrested?’

She felt him chuckle.

‘Who said I haven’t?’ he asked.

Amy propped herself up on her pillows. Kent leaned up on his elbows.

‘Would you like a coffee?’ he asked.

‘Hey, you wake a woman with a blowjob then you better follow through,’ she grumbled.

His eyes twinkled as he smiled slightly. ‘I wasn’t sure you were into it.’

‘Well I am _now_ ,’ she said. She tapped his leg with her foot. ‘You’ve made a commitment, Davison. Follow through or fuck off.’  

‘Yes, Ma’am,’ he said obediently.

Amy closed her eyes again and stretched her arms up. ‘I can’t even see you down there,’ she mumbled.

‘Is that a problem?’

‘Guess not.’

***

 Kent was whistling as Amy walked into the kitchen. He threw an orange to David.

‘Hell, Mama,’ David said, swinging his legs. He was sat at the table.

‘Good morning, baba,’ she said, kissing his forehead. ‘Are you looking forward to Thanksgiving dinner?’

David nodded. ‘Grandma gives me pie.’

Kent chuckled. ‘Poor Grandma.’

‘Why?’ David asked, wide-eyed.

Amy ruffled his hair. ‘Grandma loves you. I’m sure she would hope that you like seeing her for more reasons than pie.’

‘It’s very, very yummy pie,’ he said earnestly.

Amy shared a look with Kent before pushing herself up onto a stool.

‘I know, baba,’ she said. ‘And Grandma makes you pies because she loves you.’

David nodded. ‘I love Grandma.’  

Kent gave his shoulder a squeeze. ‘Thanksgiving is about thinking of all the good things in your life and being grateful for them: such as Grandma, mama, and Milla.’

David chewed his lip. ‘What’s grateful mean?’

Kent blew out his cheeks. ‘Well, it’s being thankful. Counting all the good things in your life and appreciating that you have them. I’m grateful to have your mama and I’m grateful to have you.’

David threw his arms around Kent’s waist. ‘I’m grateful to have you!’

Kent leaned down to kiss his forehead.

David turned to Amy. ‘I’m grateful to have you, Mama!’

‘I’m grateful to have you and papa,’ Amy said, stroking his face. ‘Now eat your orange before you decide that you’re grateful for pie and candy.’

***

‘Fuck.’

It was quiet. If it had been anyone else, then she wouldn’t have given it a second thought. It wasn’t anyone else, it was Kent.

Amy, buckling David into the car, turned around. ‘What’s the matter?’

‘This entirely expected e-coli outbreak is causing a disproportionate response from the media which is escalating rapidly.’ He sighed and looked at Amy. ‘Selina has called me in.’

Amy shut the car door. ‘Shit.’

‘I’ll return as quickly as I can,’ he promised.

She cocked her head. ‘Maybe you’d prefer going to work than coming to my parents’ Thanksgiving,’ she teased.

‘My preference depends entirely on where you and David are,’ he said mildly.

‘Suck up,’ she said, kissing him.

‘If you ask me nicely,’ he said, smirking slightly.

Amy rolled her eyes and opened the car door. ‘Not right now.’

‘What’s papa doing?’ David asked, as she started the engine.

‘Papa’s going to join us later,’ Amy said. ‘He had to go to work.’

In the rear-view mirror she saw David pout.

‘I hate work,’ he mumbled.

Amy nodded. ‘Yeah, sometimes I feel like that.’

 


	15. Chapter 15

Thanksgiving was a slow-build holiday. That was the only benefit that Amy saw to it. Her mom was pottering about the kitchen although the turkey was already in the oven and the side dishes had been ready for hours. Her dad had fallen asleep in front of the Macy’s Parade on the TV, which was pretty much his own Thanksgiving tradition. David ran over to him and kissed his cheek.

‘Hello Granddad,’ he whispered, and then ran off to the kitchen.  

Her mom was squeezing David and kissing his face when Amy walked into the kitchen.

‘Hey Mom. Sophie not here yet?’

‘She’s running late.’

They shared a look. When was Sophie not running late?

‘Kent in the living room?’

Amy shook her head. ‘He’s had to go to work but he’s going to be here as soon as he can.’

Her mom shook her head. ‘Because of this e-coli nonsense? Good grief. ln my day people knew how to cook food without poisoning themselves!’

Amy shrugged as she sat down at the table. ‘It’s a slow news day so it’s getting all blown up.’

Her mom shook her head and gave Amy a thoughtful look. ‘You’re blooming.’

‘I’m huge,’ Amy said. ‘ln another couple of months I won’t fit in the shower.’

David squeaked in alarm.

‘I was like that with Sophie,’ her mother said. ‘And everything is... okay, is it?’

‘My back aches, I throw up twice a day. I pee all the time, I can’t get a leg wax, and the smell of eggs make me heave.’ She flicked back her hair. ‘Everything is great.’

David clambered onto a chair. ‘Colt says when you have a baby, it rips you open, and everyone shouts, and there’s yucky stuff everywhere, and the baby runs away!’

‘What?’ Amy asked flatly.

‘That’s _Alien_ , dear,’ her mom. ‘Pregnancy has less shouting and no running away.’

‘Oh,’ David said. He sounded just slightly disappointed.

Amy rolled her eyes. ‘Colt is eight. Ben and Joyce shouldn’t be letting him watch horror movies.’

Her mom gave her an arch look. ‘Children break rules and push boundaries. _You_ know that.’

The front door banged open as Sophie and her brood descended. David’s heavy sigh was straight out of Kent’s playbook. Amy had to look away to stop laughing.

***

Kent arrived a little after twelve. He was still dressed for work but had brought clothes to change into.

‘Is that one of those three-thousand-dollar suits?’ Amy’s dad asked.

‘You say that like it’s a thing,’ Sophie scoffed.

‘It’s a thing,’ Amy said.

‘Jesus, really?’

Kent cleared his throat. ‘No, I wouldn’t wear anything so costly for work. It’s impractical and unwise, given the hours, and would savour of trying far too hard to impress.’

‘Like Dan,’ Amy said.

‘He can impress me with a three-thousand-dollar suit,’ Sophie said gleefully. ‘On him or on the floor.’

Kent went upstairs to change.

‘Didn’t he get fired for hacking a little girl’s medical data?’ Amy’s mom asked.

‘What? No, not exactly,’ Amy said. ‘He was a scapegoat for some idiot temp.’

Sophie gasped. ‘That’s awful!’

Amy put her feet up on a cushion. ‘It’s politics. A happens all the time. Dan’s fine. He’s a big boy. He’s covering for me with Tom James.’

‘Oh, I _like_ him,’ her mom said happily. ‘Such a decent and honourable man.’

Sophie grinned at Amy. ‘Guess we know what to get mom for Christmas.’

‘Tom James selfie,’ Amy said, nodding.

‘Oh, you two!’ her mom protested.

Her dad grinned. ‘I bet we could buy a framed picture. Amy could get it signed.’

As Kent walked back into the room, Amy’s mom shot him an exasperated look.

‘Will you defend my honour, Kent?’

‘Absolutely,’ he said. ‘What am I defending you from?’

She wagged her finger at them. ‘Accusing me of crushing on Tom James just because I said he was honest.’

Kent raised his eyebrows. ‘An honest politician?’

‘You didn’t say that, you said he was decent,’ Sophie said.

‘And honourable,’ Amy’s dad said.

Kent nodded. ‘I see.’

Amy caught his eye and returned his tiny smile.

‘I’m sure that were all impressed by your ability to see the best in everyone,’ he said.

Sophie sniggered. ‘That Kent speak for him not being decent and honourable?’

‘I wouldn’t dream of saying so,’ he said smoothly.

***

Amy was yawning by the time that her mom began clearing up.

‘You don’t have to do that,’ her mom said when Kent got up and began to help.

He gave her a look. ‘Certainly, I do. Please sit down and relax.’

Her mom looked at Amy.

‘What?’ Amy asked. ‘He did this at Christmas too.’

‘But then he was a guest and now he’s family.’

‘That makes no sense,’ Amy said.

Her dad groaned. ‘I guess that’s my cue,' he grumbled getting to his feet.

Amy stretched. ‘I’m going to nap.’

‘Mark your diaries,’ Sophie said.

There was a clatter as David picked up his plate and followed Kent into the kitchen.

‘Go on,’ Sophie said to her kids. ‘Don’t let David show you up.’

‘Don’t say that shit,’ Amy argued. ‘How is pitting them against each other a good idea?’

Sophie rolled her eyes. ‘Boys bicker and fight, Ames. That’s just what kids are like.’

‘You bicker and fight.’ Amy padded out to the living room. ‘Don’t drag the kids down with you,’ she called back.

‘Whatever.’

***

‘... liked a son.’

It was her dad’s voice. Amy didn’t open her eyes. She stretched a little, but nobody seemed to notice.

‘You assume there’s a meaningful difference between raising sons and daughters?’ Kent asked.

They were both tense, she could hear it in their voices.

‘It’s not likely you’ll have to worry about David getting pregnant,’ her dad said sourly.

Kent sighed. ‘I hope that if David were to impregnate a woman, despite being well aware of his obligations to safe sex, then he would take responsibility.’ He moved position, she heard his clothing rustle. ‘Amy takes David to get Mani-pedis with her. I would be happy to take a daughter to baseball or teach her to fish.’

Her dad gulped something. Probably a beer. ‘You fish?’

‘Now and then,’ Kent said. ‘Go out on the boat and cast a line.’

‘With Amy and David?’

‘Sure,’ Kent said. ‘Amy generally reads.’

Her dad cleared his throat. ‘My dad took me fishing when I was a kid. I was too young to really appreciate what he’s was trying to do.’

‘David’s patience for it is limited,’ Kent admitted. ‘But he likes to sit with me for a while. My father and I never bonded, and I was concerned that I lacked the skill. There are books. I find them helpful.’  

Her dad nodded. ‘It seems to work.’

Kent shifted position again. ‘I appreciate that you might have some concerns. We have not had a conventional courtship.’

Amy opened her eyes. The two men were sat in the armchairs. There was nobody else around.

Her dad shook his head. ‘Amy’s a grown woman. She makes her own decisions and doesn’t give a shit what anyone else thinks. I’m not one of those assholes who tells his daughter’s boyfriends to watch their step.’ He looked at Kent. ‘But David is a little boy. He wasn’t given a choice about this situation. He’s the one who needs protecting.’

‘I’m not going anywhere,’ Kent said. ‘I love David. I’ll love our daughter. I will be there for them. That’s a commitment I have made to both of them.’

Amy sat up.

‘You weren’t around for him for the first two years of his life,’ Amy’s dad said.

Amy set her jaw. ‘Dad, we’ve talked about this.’

He flashed her a look. ‘Now I want to talk to Kent about it. If he wants to be a part of this family then this is something we need to discuss.’

Amy took a breath, but then Kent caught her eye.

‘It’s fine’, he said.

She rolled her eyes. ‘Do I have to stay and listen?’

‘David is helping your mom in the kitchen,’ Kent said.

‘Helping her eat pie,’ her dad said with a smile.

Amy squeezed Kent’s shoulder and kissed his cheek. She clenched her shoulders as she left the room.

‘Hey mama!’ David said happily. ‘I’m watching the pie bake.’

Amy looked through the window. ‘You can play outside with your cousins.’

‘No way!’ David said.

‘That’s a shame,’ Kent said from the doorway. He was tossing a football up and down. ‘I guess I’ll go out by myself.’

David grinned at him. ‘No, you won’t.’

‘Come on then,’ Kent said, holding out his hand. ‘Amy?’

She snorted. ‘No thank you.’ She rested her hand in the small of his back as she kissed him.

‘See you soon, Mama,’ David said, slipping out with Kent.

Amy sat on a chair. ‘I woke up and dad was grilling Kent.’

‘You’re surprised?’ her mom asked. ‘You’re about to have second child with him and you’re not even married.’

Amy pushed back her hair. ‘Kent is very involved and he’s not going anywhere.’

Her mom leaned back against the kitchen counter. ‘I’m not going to apologise for worrying about you,’ she said.

‘You don’t need to.’ Amy flicked back her hair. ‘I’ve already pumped out one kid. A second one is no big deal.’

Her mom sighed. ‘That’s not what I meant. Sophie falls in love with every man who looks at her. She’s used to falling in love and she’s used to getting her heart broken.’

‘Still whines like a baby every time,’ Amy said.

‘You’re not used to it,’ her mom said bluntly.

Amy blinked. ‘Excuse me?’

‘I see the way you look at him,’ she said. ‘I see the way you touch him.’

‘Jesus, Mom!’ Amy spluttered.

Her mom waved her hand. ‘I’m not talking about sex. I don’t care about that.’

Amy folded her arms tightly. ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’

‘Yes, you do. I never saw you look at any other guy the way you look at Kent,’ her mom said. ‘You barely ever willingly touch a guy you’re dating. Honestly, most of the time you seem to be grossed out by the idea.’

‘Lots of men are gross,’ Amy said.

‘You go out of your way to touch Kent,’ her mom said quietly. ‘Amy, there’s nothing wrong with falling in love. I’m just concerned that you won’t know how to react if he breaks your heart or leaves you.’

Amy set her jaw. ‘I’ll throw his corpse in a very deep hole.’

‘Just know that I’m here for you,’ her mom said. ‘If something happens and you need to talk.’

Amy nodded. ‘Thanks Mom. I’m never doing that.’

She nodded. ‘I know.’

***

Dan arrived when they were eating pie. Amy groaned and rolled her eyes as Sophie fluttered around him. David gripped his spoon tightly.

‘No Mama, you can’t go to work!’

‘I’m not,’ she promised.

Dan ruffled David’s hair. ‘Hey kiddo, I’m not here to take your mom to work.’

‘Good!’

Dan cocked his head at Amy. ‘Can we talk for a sec?’

***

David fell asleep as they drove home. Amy glanced at Kent, who was sat in the passenger seat, looking out the window.

‘You sober enough to have a work conversation?’

‘I had one Scotch,’ he said. ‘Given that your father and I had only just achieved a detente refusing would be been churlish.’

She flashed him a look. ‘Touchy.’

He flushed. ‘Guilty.’

‘Because you had a Scotch and I can’t?’

Kent nodded. ‘Essentially, yes.’

‘I’ll get my revenge when you’re doing all the midnight feedings with expressed milk,’ she said.

He straightened his shoulders. ‘Understood.’

She tapped her thumbs on the steering wheel. ‘Dan says that Tom is up to something,’ she said. ‘He’s getting suspicious messages from Sidney Purcell.’

Kent thought about it. ‘That implies something other than impeachment.’

‘You reckon?’

He spread out his hands. ‘Selina’s lack of loyalty to colleagues is unsurprisingly echoed in a lack of loyalty to her. Evidence of serious wrong-doing would trigger impeachment proceedings fairly easily with no need to involve Sidney Purcell.’

Amy glanced in the rear-view mirror. ‘He’s still after the presidency. I’d bet my left tit.’

Kent nodded. ‘The other option is the House vote. While Selina and O’Brian attempt to tip the balance of votes, Tom James may be working to maintain the status quo and ensure the House vote is also a tie.’

‘What the fuck is the point of that?’ Amy asked. ‘Wait, lemme guess, then the vote goes to Tom and Laura Montez?’

Kent shrugged. ‘My understanding as a lay person is that it shouldn’t, however the leader of the house is responsible for interpreting the rules and procedures. Perhaps Tom hopes to persuade him to find some loophole.’

Amy glanced at him. ‘Wasn’t there some bad blood between Marwood and O’Brian? Like O’Brian fucked his first wife?’

Kent got out his cell. ‘That would explain it.’

‘You’re gonna Google that, seriously?’

‘Possibly not with that precise terminology,’ he said sweetly.

Amy grinned. ‘Asshole.’

***

It was the hormones. It was just the hormones.

Kent tapped on the bathroom door. ‘Amy?’

‘Just a minute.’

‘Okay.’

She wiped her eyes and noisily blew her nose. ‘You still out there?’

No answer. Good. She opened the door and walked back to the living room.

David had the beard up on his head like a terrible wig. He gave Amy a worried look. ‘Okay, Mama?’

‘Sorry, baba, I felt bad but I’m better now.’ She sat down in the armchair. ‘Are you leaving the beard on your head?’

David giggled, and pulled it down to his mouth. ‘I look like Papa!’

Kent was on his knees taking something out of the costume box. ‘I often go out in a robe and headdress,’ he said dryly.

‘What’s a headdress?’ David asked.

‘This.’ Kent plonked the headdress onto his head.

The headdress hung rakishly over David’s left eye. ‘When I’m big can I have a beard like papa’s?’

‘I guess,’ Amy said.

‘It takes a certain gravitas to look good in a beard,’ Kent said. ‘Not every man can do it, but you’ve got excellent bone structure.’ He kissed David’s cheek. ‘You’ll look very handsome with a beard.’

David straightened his headdress. ‘When will I be big enough?’

Amy shrugged. ‘Like… eighteen?’

‘Eighteen!’

‘It varies,’ Kent said. ‘I began shaving when I was fourteen, but it took a few years more before I could grow a beard.’

David pouted. ‘That’s so long.’

‘Good.’ Amy gently squeezed his shoulder. ‘I want you to be my little boy for a while longer.’

He smiled at her. ‘I’ll always be your little boy.’

Ken returned his attention to the costume.

‘Could Milla take this up a few inches or should I find a seamstress?’ He was scowling at the hem of the robe, which lapped over David’s feet onto the floor. ‘Is that an insulting question? I’m unsure of the boundaries of her role.’

‘I don’t think we can change the costume,’ Amy said.

Kent pursed his lips. ‘He’s playing Joseph, not three small boys stacked in a coat.’

‘What?’ Amy asked.

Kent pushed his hair back. ‘I’ll pin it up. We can’t have you shuffling across the stage.’

David swung his arms. ‘I had a paper and I read out loud what Joseph says, and Mrs Peachey said I should be Joseph!’

Amy looked at his bright eyes and beaming smile. ‘You’ll be a great Joseph. Papa will help you with your costume and I’ll help you learn your lines.’

Kent sat back on his heels. ‘Who’s playing Mary?’

‘Krishta,’ David said. ‘Sammy wanted to play Mary, but Mrs Peachey said that Krishta was Mary and Sammy is the Angel Gabriel.’

Kent shrugged. ‘Probably a better role.’

Amy patted David on the butt. ‘Okay, get changed. It’s time for you to go to Grandma and Grandpa’s.’

‘Aww.’

Kent ruffled his hair. ‘You can wear your new jeans and sneakers.’

Amy nodded. ‘And your t-shirt with the superhero on.’ She glanced at Kent. ‘The Black Widow?’

‘Black Widow, yes,’ he said with a smile. Managing to correct her while pretending he hadn’t.

She didn’t know how he did that. It would’ve been annoying as fuck from anyone else.

David nodded. ‘And my beard?’

Amy put her hand on her hip. ‘Nuh uh. The beard has to stay here with the rest of the costume.’

‘Why?’

‘So, we don’t lose it,’ Amy said.

‘Why?’

Amy narrowed her eyes. ‘David are you teasing me?’

He grinned at her. ‘Yes.’

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

‘I played Mary,’ Sue said, sipping her coffee. ‘I had two solos.’

Amy shuddered. ‘They don’t have to sing. Jesus, most first graders can barely manage _Three Blind Mice_ without butchering them.’ She ate her macaron in two quick bites. That was the problem with these expensive coffee shops, the coffees came in thimbles and the food was the size of postage stamps.

Sue shrugged. ‘Music in an underrated part of children’s education.’

‘Getting to see your kid in his first nativity is an underrated part of being a parent,’ Amy said. ‘So, can you help is out and do what you can to make sure Kent gets there?’

Sue nibbled a cake. ‘Since you bribe me so politely, of course. I assume that Kent is approaching Ben?’

Amy nodded. ‘He’s taking him to a bar. Jesus, I don’t think that cake touched the sides. You want another? Who is this catering for, hobbits?’

Sue’s mouth twitched. ‘At the risk of sounding like Kent, hobbits are notorious for their large appetites. I believe Tolkien said they eat six meals a day.’

Amy started to smile. ‘Sue are you a nerd?’

Sue flapped her hand. ‘I am merely acquainted with the classics. Tolkien is a major influence on 20th Century literature.’

‘That’s a yes,’ Amy said, standing. ‘You’re a nerd.’

‘Nerd adjacent at most,’ Sue said.

‘No wonder Kent was so crazy about you.’

Sue preened. ‘Stop flattering me.’ she said.

‘So, you don’t want another cake?’

‘I didn’t say that,’ Sue said.

***

Selina didn’t cope well with disappointment. Honestly, Amy was faintly surprised she’d pulled through Election night without heavy sedation. Maybe she was hitting the Valium with her after dinner scotch. She had backed off directly blaming Kent directly, hell she’d been down right gushy when he realised votes were missing, but her vacillation and mounting paranoia were… a problem.

Kent yanked open the refrigerator. ‘…and then she accused Ben of sabotaging her which is utterly idiotic. Ben is any number of things, many of them terrible, but he supports Selina no matter what. After everything that we have done to protect her from her own mistakes and neurosis…’

Amy cracked open a soda. Kent sighed and shut the door. He picked some chocolate from the cupcake.

‘I apologise for ranting,’ he said.

‘Rant all you need to.’ She took a gulp of soda. ‘I do worse every day.’

He smiled slightly. ‘You’re passionate in your opinions.’

Amy shrugged. ‘You should try it.’

‘I have,’ he said mildly. ‘It didn’t suit.’

‘Selina’s a fucking bitch,’ Amy said.

Kent squeezed the bridge of his nose. ‘We’re all under a great deal of pressure.’

‘You be reasonable, see far how that gets you,’ Amy said.

‘It got us here together.’

She put her hand on her hip. ‘You think being _reasonable_ did that?’

He shrugged. ‘I’m sure it helped.’ He took a bite of his cupcake.

Amy tossed back her hair. ‘You’re here because I wanted it. You didn’t exactly seduce me.’

He waggled his hand. ‘Agee to disagree.’

‘I don’t.’ She rubbed her stomach. ‘I made the running.’

Kent smiled and sipped his mint tea. ‘Why would you want to argue the case that you chased a passive or uninterested man?’

She rolled her eyes. ‘I just want to be accurate.’

He nodded. ‘That is important.’

‘Right.’ Amy chewed her lower lip. ‘You don’t have to keep working for her.’

Kent ran his fingers through his hair. ‘After the House vote I may not have a choice.’

Amy folded her arms. ‘You don’t have to wait until then. You don’t have to do the toxic macho bullshit. I have some savings. I know you have some savings. If you can’t do it anymore I get it. I understand.’

He nodded but she could see his heart wasn’t in it.

‘I appreciate that,’ he said.

‘But you’re not gonna do it.’

Kent shook his head. ‘Not yet. Should she win the House vote then I can reconsider the issue.’

She touched her fingertips to his forearm. ‘Just think about it.’

‘Thank you.’

‘What for, telling you to tell Selina to stick her job up her ass? Because I would pay real money to see you do that.’

He smiled. ‘No, not that part.’

She rolled her eyes. ‘Don’t get gushy.’

‘Okay,’ he said. ‘I love you.’

‘Asshole,’ she grumbled.

***

David’s hand was clutching hers painfully tight. she had to pull him across the parking lot towards the school entrance. He kept looking back, ignoring the rain that battered down. ‘Where’s Papa?’ he wailed.

Amy pulled him into the school lobby and bent down to speak to him. ‘Papa is on his way.’

‘He said he’d come!’ David said trying to scrub away tears.

Amy cupped his face in her hands. ‘David, I promise you that he will be here. You have my word.’

He starred into her eyes. Gradually his breathing relaxed and his shoulders dropped. He nodded. ‘Okay mama, he said quietly.

‘Let’s get you backstage,’ she said. ‘You need to get changed.’

As she stood up, she pulled her cell out of his pocket. she found the number and wed it up.

‘Hi,’ she said, handing David’s costume over to the teacher.

‘David has my number if you need anything. I’m going to be outside.’

‘Sure,’ the teacher said, prying David’s hand free. ‘Come on, David. You’re going to be great.’

‘Love you, mama!’ he called back.

‘Love you! ‘Amy called after him. She spun on her heel and marched away, thumbing the call button. ‘Ben, where the _fuck_ is Kent?’

Ben took a deep breath.

‘This isn’t open to debate,’ Amy said. ‘This is non-fucking-negotiable. He has to be here in the next ten minutes. _Has_ to be. You understand?’

‘He’s on his way,’ Ben said.

Amy threw open the door. ‘Ben, I don’t want there to be any fucking confusion. This is my son. He _needs_ Kent to be here. So, you better believe that if you stand in the way of that -’

‘I get it, Amy,’ Ben interrupted. ‘You don’t have to come the Mama Bear with me.’

She ran her fingers through her hair. ‘When it comes to David, it’s Mama Bear or nothing, and you better believe that nothing isn’t an option.’

The rain was like a wall now and it’s susurration was almost deafening.

‘He’s on his way,’ Ben insisted. ‘Any second now. On my mom’s grave.’

‘I don’t even believe that she’s –’ Amy looked up as the rumble of a helicopter overtook the roar of the rain.

‘That’s him, right?’ Ben asked.

‘There’s no airfield here!’

‘It’s Kent,’ Ben said. ‘You better believe he knows that.’

The helicopter was directly overhead. Amy looked up, and saw the shadowed shape descending from the helicopter.

‘Are you _shitting_ me?’ she demanded.

***

He was still shivering. When she took his hand, it was cold to the touch. Amy didn’t care. She squeezed his hand.

As David walked onstage, along with Krishta, he looked around hopefully, scanning the audience. Kent raised his hand, just enough to catch David’s attention.

Krishta tugged David’s hand as he grinned at Kent and Amy. He dragged his attention back to her and spoke his lines in a clear voice, that only wobbled a tiny bit. Kent squeezed Amy’s hand as David and Krishta went through their lines and toddled off stage.

‘You did good,’ Amy whispered to Kent. ‘Ridiculously melodramatic, but good.’

‘I wouldn’t have had to do it if President Meyer had kept her word,’ he said. ‘She knew how important it was to me and yet she attempted to insist that I stay.’

‘Yeah?’ Amy said. ‘Well President Meyer is a -’

She thought that the word was blotted out by the angelic chorus – who sang like a concussed donkey. Nonetheless, someone gasped. Amy rolled her eyes.

‘I must agree,’ Kent said. ‘She is.’

The man next to them glowered. ‘This is a _nativity_. Mind your fucking language!’

Kent put his hand on Amy’s forearm. She rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the screen. The Angel Gabriel was having trouble getting through her lines without giggling.

Amy took Kent’s hand between hers and ran her thumb across the back of his hand. Kent leaned against her. He didn’t rest his weight against her, he wasn’t pressing or pressuring her. He was just a comfortable and comforting presence. Beneath the scent of his aftershave she smelt his skin with its tones of fall leaves and ginger.

She leaned her head onto his shoulder. He gave a small sigh.

Amy smiled.

***

Kent rubbed Amy’s shoulders. She looked up at him.

‘What?’ she asked.

‘You’re tense.’

‘I’m always tense,’ she said. ‘Tense is my thing.’

‘You want me to stop?’

‘I didn’t say that.’ She leaned back against him.

‘Is it a massage?’ David asked, with his spoon halfway to his mouth. ‘Mama took me to a massage.’

‘You fell asleep,’ Amy said.

David nodded. ‘It made me sleepy.’

Kent rubbed his thumbs across Amy’s shoulders. ‘Mama works very hard and sometimes it’s nice for her to relax a little.’

‘But only a little,’ Amy said tartly.

‘Or her butt will fall off,’ David said.

They looked at him.

‘What? ‘Amy asked.

‘Ben said that you’re so uptight that if you relax too much then your butt will fall off!’

Kent gave a heavy sigh. ‘Ben has a strange sense of humour.’

‘Ben says things he doesn’t mean,’ Amy said to David. ‘He’s one of those adults where you shouldn’t believe everything today they say.’

David grinned at her. ‘Okay. Mama.’

‘You knew that already, huh?’

He nodded. ‘Papa told me a long, long, long time ago.’

Amy looked up at Kent. ‘Good job undermining our son’s faith in adults.’

She expected a tart comment about him spending too much time around political types to have any faith in adults. Instead he swallowed sharply and closed his eyes for a moment.

‘Finished!’ David said. ‘Can I play with the cats?’

‘Ten minutes,’ Amy said. ‘Then school.’

‘Okay’.’

Kent sat beside her as David scrambled away.

‘Sue is quite anxious about the hot staffer list,’ Kent said.

Amy folded her arms. ‘Well that’s ridiculous. Nobody cares about that bullshit.’

He shrugged. ‘Women are put under a huge amount of pressure to meet societal norms of physical attractiveness. Either explicitly or implicitly women are told that their self-worth is tied to their physical beauty or lack thereof.’

Amy rolled her eyes. ‘Well maybe _Sue_ worries about that,’ she allowed.

He tilted his head. ‘You’re not concerned that you may have slipped down the list?’ he teased gently.

She nudged him viciously with her elbow. ‘Any fucker who thinks I’m less attractive just because I’m knocked up can go back to their mommy’s basements and jerk off into their spunk sock.’

He chuckled. ‘It’s a good job you don’t care, or you might get really angry about it.’

‘It’s not like you’re gonna be on the dumb list either,’ Amy grumbled.

‘I might be,’ he said. ‘The odd person still finds me appealing.’

Amy stole a mouthful of his coffee. ‘You calling me odd?’

‘You calling me appealing?’

She rolled her eyes. ‘Smart ass.’

Kent kissed her cheek and stood up. ‘I’ll see you at work.’

‘You got your tux for the ball?’ Amy asked. ‘God, it’s so much easier for you guys.’

‘It came back from the cleaners yesterday,’ he said. ‘We have fewer options but also fewer risks. You’ll look beautiful and exciting in a way that I never will.’

Amy smacked his ass. ‘Put on a dress. Let’s see if you can get in the hot list.’

‘I’m better off in a skirt,’ he said sweetly. ‘I have the legs for it.’

***

Selina barely blinked. She just nodded when Amy and Kent laid out what they knew. Ben grew increasingly red right up until he demanded to know what they had know, when they knew it, etc, etc. Selina didn’t care.

‘The important thing is what we’re gonna do about it,’ she said. ‘Ames, you need to track who he’s having meetings with Tom generally, so we can respond. But tonight, we need to shut the fucker down.’

‘He’s gonna know,’ Ben said. ‘He might be a backstabbing prick but he’s not stupid.’

‘He had to know you’d find out one way or another,’ Amy said.

‘Indeed,’ Kent said. ‘He was so indiscrete that both Mike and Dan realised he was plotting.’

Selina tapped her foot as she thought. ‘Tell Tom that you and Kent are hedging your bets,’ she said. ‘Playing us against each other so whichever one of us comes out ahead the other will have a job.’

‘Nobody would believe that,’ Gary said.

Selina gave Amy and Kent a jaundiced look. ‘Tom will,’ she said. ‘He’ll believe these two were cold and calculated enough to do exactly that.’

Kent cleared his throat. ‘We should not lose view of O’Brien. He is the primary threat.’

Selina pursed her lips. ‘Sure. But tonight, Tom’s ass is mine.’

Ben and Gary exchanged looks.

‘I’ll be there with Tom,’ Amy said, ignoring all this. ‘Hopefully I’ll be able to tip Kent off as we go on, and you can counteract what he’s doing.’

‘I’ll counteract him into the ass,’ Selina growled.

The door to the Oval Office was opened. Sue took in Selina’s expression and the general tenor of the room.

‘Ma’am, it’s time to get ready,’ Sue said. ‘Your audience will be arriving shortly.’

Selina squared her shoulders. ‘Let’s get this party started.’ She flipped back her hair. ‘I’m gonna look awesome and I’m gonna smash Tom into the little pieces.’

She stalked off with Gary and Sue in her wake.

Ben glowered at Amy and Kent. ‘Watch yourselves. You need to remember where your loyalties lie.’

‘All the years I worked for Selina,’ Amy snapped. ‘Where’s her loyalty to me?’

‘Now look –’

Kent stepped between them and held his hands up. ‘Save your faux outrage for Selina,’ he said. ‘We know you too well.’

Ben tugged at his tie. ‘Just do your parts.’

‘Understood.’

Amy straightened her sleeves as Ben stamped away.

‘I could take him,’ she said.

Kent’s mouth twitched.’ Yes, but we need him alive, at least for now.’

Amy put her arm through his. ‘Come on, you gotta help me into my dress.’

‘And will you be wearing sky-high high heeled shoes?’

‘Platforms,’ Amy said. ‘They’re easier on the feet.’ She nudged him with her elbow. ‘You got a problem with my shoes?’

‘Certainly not,’ he said. ‘You’re an elegant and stylish woman who is, of course, perfectly capable of making her own decisions.’

Amy rolled her eyes. ‘That’s not a no.’

‘No,’ Kent said. ‘I don’t have a problem with anything you wear.’

‘Good,’ Amy said.

‘Or with you wearing nothing,’ he said.

‘Smart ass,’ Amy said. ‘You’d have a problem if I went to the Congressional Ball naked.’

He looked at her. ‘Would I?’

She snorted. ‘Yeah. You hide it well, but I see the way you look when some asshole creeps on me.’

Kent tensed a little. ‘How do I look?’

Amy squeezed his arm. ‘Probably how I look when some chick is making eyes at you.’

She knew he was looking at her, but she kept her eyes straight ahead.

‘There are women who do that?’ he asked.

She rolled her eyes. ‘Fuck off, you know it happens.’

He pursed his lips. ‘If it does then it is a relatively recent innovation.’

Amy put her hand on her hip. ‘Kent, we’re already banging, so you don’t have to charm me with some self-deprecating bullshit.’

He smiled. ‘But you charm me every day.’

‘You’re full of shit,’ she said. ‘That doesn’t mean stop.’


	17. Chapter 17

Amy hadn’t hidden her pregnancy, but she hadn’t made a big deal about it other. Sue had been horrified at her choice of a dress that emphasised rather than hid her baby bump. But she was past the main risk now, and if Selina was going to strut around in a fuck-me dress, then Amy sure as hell wasn’t go to dress like the only Mormon at the tea party.

She had to arrive with Tom, this was work after all. She caught Kent’s eyes as Selina stalked over with her entourage in tow.

‘Jesus, you’re the size of a house,’ Selina said to her.

‘You look amazing,’ Catherine said quietly.

Selina shot her an annoyed look. ‘Yeah, but I’d swear you looked half that size this morning.’

‘Lazy memory,’ Tom said, smiling faintly. ‘You’re back to seeing her every day, so you don’t look that closely. Now she’s dressed in a radically different way, so you look properly.’

For a moment, Selina’s smile was icy, but then she forced a sweetness and warmth. Amy didn’t know if she should applaud or hide.

She shuddered as Selina dragged the clearly unwilling Tom onto the floor.

‘Wanna dance?’ Amy asked Kent.

He squirmed. ‘I’m a poor dancer.’

‘Finally, something you’re shit at,’ she said, grabbing his hand.

‘Don’t forget human interaction and basic social skills,’ Ben said.

Amy kicked him in the shins. ‘How’d you like that human interaction?’

‘I suspect he’s had better,’ Kent said dryly as they walked to the dance floor.

Amy pushed her hair back and let him take her into his arms. ‘Crap dancer, huh?’

‘No sense of rhythm I’m afraid,’ he said. ‘I tried to learn the drums, but I had to count notes to follow the music, and in complex compositions that could be difficult.’

Amy shifted his hand so that she could lean closer against him. ‘Music is wildly fucking overrated,’ she said. ‘I dated way too many assholes who were _all about the music, man_ , like it was some kind of pure calling from on high.’

His chest trembled.

Amy looked up at him. ‘Are you fucking laughing at me when I was opening up to you?’

‘You weren’t opening up to me,’ he corrected. ‘You were being ironic, and I was amused by your impression.’

She gave him an arch look. ‘Does it bother you when I mention exes?’

He thought about it. ‘No, particularly, not the _way_ you talk about them. I’ve dated women who rhapsodised their former lovers. That was rarely pleasant.’

Amy rubbed his back. ‘Do you get jealous?’

‘Why are we discussing this now?’

‘Natural fucking conversational flow,’ she said.

‘Not with you,’ he said.

‘Not with me? That’s a fucking bunch.’

He shook his head. ‘In my experience, jealousy is caused either by a desire to possess and control, or insecurity. I hope that I’m not controlling or possessive, and I don’t feel insecure in our relationship.’

Amy relaxed. ‘I get that.’

He smiled. ‘Are you going to say you’re not insecure because you know you’re out of my league?’

Amy shrugged. ‘We both know you wouldn’t do any better than me.’

‘We do.’

She noticed Gary scurrying backwards and forwards.

‘Hey,’ she said. ‘Where did Selina and Tom go?’

Kent shook his head. ‘I don’t see them. Perhaps she’s decided to confront him?’

Amy groaned. ‘Now? What could she possibly gain? Oh wait, a momentary feeling of triumph that means nothing and in the long term will fuck us over, and... are you hard right now?’

Kent nodded. ‘We’re dancing, you’re beautiful, and very passionate.’

She tried to suppress her smirk. ‘I’m passionately annoyed at your asshole boss.’

He waggled his eyebrows. ‘It’s very sexy.’

Amy scanned the room. ‘You wanna go do something about it?’

He blinked. ‘Really?’

‘It’s on my fucking bucket list.’ She shrugged. ‘What’s she gonna do, fire us both? Please. We’ve got so much shit on her.’

He took her hand. ‘If we get caught I’m blaming you.’

‘If we get caught I’m throwing the bastard out the window.’

***

In retrospect, the piano stool wasn’t the best choice. At one point, Amy slammed a hand down on the piano keys. causing a sudden sting of discordant sound.

‘Drama queen,’ Kent mumbled.

‘Smart ass,’ she panted. She let her eyes close as she was nudged closer.

She heard the door open.

Kent could deal with whoever the fuck that was. She felt him pause, fractionally, and then continue.

The door slammed shut.

‘Who was that?’ Amy panted.

‘Just Selina.’

‘Just Selina?’

‘Uh-huh.’

‘Just the President of the United States catching us fucking?’ Amy asked.

‘Yeah,’ he said.

Amy twisted her fingers into his hair. ‘No big then.’

***

Sophie rolled her eyes. ‘Fifty Hottest Staffers? Isn’t that the equivalent of the 50 Smartest High School Quarterbacks?’

Amy tried to make herself comfortable on the chair. Who were the damn things designed for, ants?

‘Didn’t make the 50 Hottest CVS workers list, huh?’ Amy retorted.

‘My employers don’t rate us by our sex appeal. They think we have more to offer than a really shitty beauty contest.’

Amy shook her head. ‘You started strong but went a little cliché at the end.’

Sophie slurped her soup. ‘You dropped two places down the list.’

‘Duh, I’m six months pregnant,’ Amy said.

‘And a year older,’ Sophie said.

‘So is everyone. That’s how time works.’

Sophie crossed her legs. Show off. Amy hadn’t been able to do it in weeks and wouldn’t be able to for months more.

‘You’ll be too old soon,’ Sophie suggested.

‘Kent got an honourable mention actually.’

‘He fucking would.’

Amy rested her hand on her tummy. ‘There’s a reporter gonna call you about an interview.’

Sophie narrowed her eyes. ‘About you?’

‘Sure, background stuff, Tom’s had me do some press.’ She shrugged. ‘Going for the young, female vote.’

‘Didn’t the vote already happen?’

‘The election, yeah, but now there’s a house vote and –’

Sophie dramatically dropped her head to the table.

Amy rolled her eyes. ‘Don’t do that during the interview.’

‘Why would I want to spend hours of my time talking about you? Just like normal.’

Amy shrugged. ‘So that you can boast about yourself instead.’

Sophie slurped her soup. ‘I always wanted to be Kylie to your Kim.’

Amy snorted. ‘If either of us was gonna release a sex tape, it wouldn’t be me.’

Sophie shuddered. ‘I didn’t need the image of your old, rich baby daddy in a sex tape.’

The amount you bang on about him being old, I’m starting to think you wanna fuck him,’ Amy said.

‘Pft, you wish,’ Sophie said. ‘I could go and get myself knocked up a couple of times by some senior dude at work.’

‘Instead you chose two randoms,’ Amy said. ‘Real magnanimous of you, Soph.’

Sophie shrugged. ‘Everyone needs a hobby.’              

Amy’s cell chimed and she checked it.

‘Baby daddy checking up on you?’

‘Just the airline updating our reservations.’ Amy gulped her soda. ‘Thank fuck. I thought maybe it was mom sending me more passive aggressive texts about Christmas.’ 

‘I can’t believe you’re leaving me alone with them.’

Amy leaned back. ‘I gave them the choice: Christmas or Thanksgiving. They chose Thanksgiving. I promised Kent we’d spend Christmas with his family. He wants David to feel a part of that side of family as well. So, I’m stuck trying to mediate between Kent’s family and ours.’  

Sophie stabbed her food with her fork. ‘Jeez, Ames, I wish I had your fucking “problems,” I really do.’

***

Amy was in the bathroom, throwing up, when she heard the bedroom door swing open and feet run along the corridor. Christmas morning: the only reason he’d be running around at this time of the day.

Amy turned around and leaned back against the toilet. After a few seconds there was a tap at the door.

‘Yes, I’m puking,’ she said. ‘No, he’s not awake. Yes, I’d love some coffee.’

It was their second Christmas all together. The first where Kent was involved in the planning. He was probably more excited than David was.

More feet running. Smaller and lighter. Amy dragged herself up to her feet just as there was a tiny tap on the bedroom door.

‘I need a wee!’ 

Amy quickly washed her hands, unlocked the door, and pulled it open. Rose looked up at her.

‘I need a wee, Auntie Amy!’

It was the “Auntie Amy” that gave her pause. Sophie’s kids rarely addressed her and _never_ that way. But, of course, Rose and Lily were younger, and they didn’t really know her. She sure as hell didn’t _feel_ like an Auntie.

‘Can you do it by yourself?’ Amy asked.

‘I’m a big girl!’ Rose said, squirming past her into the bathroom.

That seemed like a yes, so Amy shut the door. She double checked David’s room, but he was still fast asleep. There was a sleeping puppy sprawled out cross his legs. She hoped David wasn’t going to become too attached. There was no way that they could have a puppy along with the kittens.

As she walked back to the bedroom, she realised that she didn’t know how Kent even felt about dogs. Amy wasn’t an animal person. She didn’t _dislike_ dogs, but they made her nervous. The little ones were yappy, and the big ones could rip your fucking throat out. The worse a cat could do was give you a nasty scratch, and the little assholes seemed as likely to scratch you by accident. Batman had swiped Kent across the nose trying to get him to wake up and put out breakfast. Kent had spent three days with people making the same jokes over and over about Amy assaulting him.

She got into bed and made herself comfortable. After a couple of minutes, Kent pushed opened the bedroom with the tray he was carrying.

‘That’s a big tray for coffee,’ she said, sitting up.

‘You have coffee,’ he said. ‘I have toast and cereal.’

Amy rolled her eyes. ‘Two plates of toast and two bowls of cereal?’

‘I’m very hungry,’ he said.

Amy snorted as he took off his robe and got into the bed. ‘Gimmie my breakfast, you ass.’

He kissed her cheek. ‘When would you like to exchange gifts?’

Amy widened her eyes. ‘We’re doing gifts? Fuck!’

Kent gave her a look. ‘ _I’m_ doing a gift.’

She sipped her coffee. ‘Well, now I feel shitty.’

He took a bite of toast. ‘Amy, I believe that we’ve established that you’re not as good a liar as you imagine you are.’

Amy shrugged. She got out of the bed and padded over to her luggage. She opened her suitcase and dug out a folder.

‘No gift wrap?’ he asked.

‘Just open the damn thing,’ she grumbled, not looking at him.

Kent put her hand over his and squeezed it gently. ‘You okay?’

‘Get on with it,’ she muttered. She licked her lips and glanced at him sideways, watching nervously.

She saw him draw out the piece of paper and read it. He opened and closed his mouth several times.

‘You gonna say something?’ Amy asked.

‘You didn’t say you were doing this,’ he said softly.

‘Duh, it wouldn’t have much of a surprise.’ Shit. She could hear her voice shaking. ‘Didn’t you want it?’

‘Of course, I want it.’ 

Amy looked away from the expression on his face. ‘I had to call in some favours,’ she said, nudging him with her elbow.

He sighed and closed his eyes. ‘Thank you.’

‘The fuss you made about having your name on the baby’s birth certificate I figured you’d want to be on David’s.’

Kent lucked his lips. ‘It means a lot.’

Amy looked away. ‘I figured.’

She felt him take her hand and squeeze her fingers.

‘Thank you,’ he said.

‘Now my gift appears quite paltry,’ Kent said.

‘It’s not a competition,’ she said.

‘No,’ he said carefully. ‘However, it’s quite normal for couples to use gifts as a way of ascertaining parity in matters of emotional connection and investment. A mismatch is a potential sign of poor communication at best and poor connection at worst.’

Amy sipped her coffee. ‘You’re reading a lot into Christmas presents.’

Kent looked at her. ‘I have been told more than once that relationships are not exemplified by large, dramatic gestures, but by the accumulation of events that are much smaller but far more meaningful. Neglecting small worries and concerns can lead to potential problems being overlooked.’ He licked his lips. ‘I’m anxious that you may feel I don’t equal your level of commitment. Your gift is very thoughtful. I worry I haven’t matched it.’

‘You’re worried I’m more thoughtful than you are?’ Amy nudged him with her elbow. ‘You made me breakfast in bed. All I did today was puke. Quit whining and give me your gift.’

He sighed, got out of bed, and retrieved an envelope from his jacket pocket. It was a soft ecru colour and had a red stripe of ribbon. He held it out to Amy and when she took it he climbed into the bed.

‘Did you put my name on the cats’ birth certificates?’ Amy asked.

‘Very amusing,’ Kent said dryly. ‘Alas, cats don’t have birth certificates.’

Amy ripped open the envelope. ‘Well that’s some bullshit. David has _dolls_ with birth certificates.’

Kent snorted. ‘I have a sneaking suspicion that those are not actually legal documents.’

‘Jeez, you think?’ Amy pulled a piece of paper from the envelope and read it. She pushed back her hair. ‘A week in the mountains?’

‘There are excellent facilities,’ Kent said. ‘Including childcare. I thought we might go on our anniversary. The baby will be three months old which I believe is a reasonable age for us to take a little time for ourselves.’

 Amy licked her lips. ‘We have an anniversary?’ She gave him a look. ‘Wait, three months? You wanna celebrate the anniversary of us fucking?’

Kent put his hand over hers. ‘It was the night that we acknowledged our relationship was more than friendship. It was an important milestone, emotionally as well as physically.’

‘Are we gonna celebrate us nearly fucking in London?’ Amy asked, smirking.

‘I don’t believe that Hallmark currently has a line of “so you nearly cheated on your lover” cards,’ he said tartly.

She sipped her coffee. ‘Give ‘em time. Those suckers are gonna have cards for baby’s first shit before too long.’

He laughed through a mouthful of coffee. ‘Given the way some parents behave it’s somewhat surprising that they don’t have them already.’

Amy shoved a forkful of food into her mouth. ‘Are you gonna be like that with the baby? Annoying the fuck out of everyone with hundreds of photographs and endless stories about what it did?’

Kent smiled as he leaned back against the wall. ‘If I say yes, will you know if it’s the truth or merely what you want to hear?’

‘Or if you say no.’

He shook his head. ‘You don’t want me to say no,’ he said. ‘You want it to be meaningful, which it is, and you want to be able to pretend that it annoys you. Which it doesn’t.’

‘Smart ass. ‘

Kent plumped up the pillows. ‘David will be awake soon.’

‘Rose is already running around,’ Amy said.

‘She didn’t see you, did she?’

‘Yeah, she threw me out of the bathroom. Why?’

The bedroom door was pushed open. Rose, holding a puppy, walked in.

‘Hi!’ She put the puppy on the bed. ‘Everybody is asleep!’

‘Hi Rose,’ Kent said with only a hint of resignation, pulling the covers back.

Amy shot him a look.

‘I love sleepovers,’ Rose said, sitting down between them.

‘Wouldn’t you rather sit with your parents?’ Amy asked.

‘They’re asleep.’ Rose looked at Kent. ‘Tell me a story, uncle Kent?’

He raised his eyebrows. ‘why are you suddenly calling me uncle?’

‘She called me auntie,’ Amy said.

Rose leaned against Kent. ‘You’re mommy’s brother so you’re my uncle and I’m your niece and David is my cousin.’

Amy lay back. ‘Have you been learning that at school?’

Rose nodded. ‘Dana is mommy’s sister, so she is my auntie, and grandma is daddy’s mummy and Oma is his other mommy.’ She looked at Amy. ‘Do you have a mommy and daddy?’

‘Yes, and a sister. She has two sons.’

‘Wow,’ Rose said. ‘Can I have your cereal?’

Amy looked at Kent.

‘No,’ he said.

‘I’m hungry,’ Rose said.

Kent ruffled her hair. ‘Let’s get David and Lily. I’ll make you all breakfast and we can all eat together.’

‘Okay!’

He gave Amy a regretful look. ‘Sorry.’

She shrugged. ‘Better get used to it.’

He kissed her cheek. ‘Don’t wander off.’

‘Bring more coffee, Amy said. ‘And some pastries.’

***

Three kids, two adults, two cats, and four puppies. Jesus. There was hardly any room in the bedroom, never mind the bed. David determinedly pushed between Kent and Amy, while Lily sat on Kent’s lap and Rose leaned against Amy. The cats were at the foot of the bed. Puppies were flopped down everywhere.

Kent had turned on the television is the corner and flipped it over to a cartoon channel.

‘I’m hot,’ Lily whispered to Kent.

‘Put the puppy down,’ he suggested. ‘Then I can pull the covers back.’

Her faced dropped. ‘He might run away.’

David looked up at Amy. ‘Papa could lift Lily up?’

‘Worth a shot,’ Amy said to Kent. She waited until Kent carefully lifted the little girl, and then she pulled back the bedclothes. She put her arm around David. ‘Are you okay, baba?’ she asked quietly.

He leaned against her. ‘Yeah.’

‘This is a great sleepover,’ Rose said happily. She looked at David over the swell of Amy’s belly. ‘You can come and stay again!’

‘Mama is having the baby soon and won’t be able to fly,’ he said. ‘So, we can’t go to Disney World.’

Amy looked at him blankly. ‘Disney World?’

Kent cleared his throat. ‘David saw an advert and asked.’

Lily leaned against Kent. ‘Auntie Amy is having a baby?’

‘Yes, David is going to have a brother or sister,’ Amy said.

David pulled a face. ‘I wanted a puppy.’

‘A brother or sister is better than a puppy,’ Kent promised.

Lily shook her head.

‘Puppies are better than babies,’ Rose agreed.

Amy rolled her eyes. ‘It wasn’t a choice. Okay? We can’t have a puppy even if we don’t have a baby.’

‘We already have two cats,’ Kent said.

‘I like cats!’ Rose said.

Amy groaned softly. Kent looked at her.

‘Are you okay?’ he asked quietly.

‘The baby is kicking.’ She looked at David. ‘You want to feel?’

‘Does it hurt?’ he asked, tentatively reaching out.

‘A little bit but it’s okay.’

Kent took David’s hand and they reached out together, putting their hands onto Amy’s belly.

David’s eyes widened. Kent closed his eyes.

Amy looked at Lily’s imploring expression. ‘Sure, why not.’ She took the little girls’ hands and put them on her belly.

‘Did you feel it?’ she asked Kent.

He nodded without opening his eyes.

‘You okay?’

‘Oh, yes. More than okay.’

 


	18. Chapter 18

Amy liked Catherine, in as much as you could like someone as limp and uncertain as Catherine. Amy didn’t _dislike_ her. That would be been like disliking a sponge. Nonetheless, Amy wasn’t thrilled to have the younger woman in her bring room waving around a video camera.

‘I would prefer if you didn’t film anything of me here,’ Kent said.

‘I shot some footage at home with Ben,’ Catherine said.

Kent was in his biker gear: jeans, a club hoodie, a leather jacket with the club logo on, and he was carrying his helmet. He gently pushed the video camera aside as he kissed Amy on the cheek.

‘That’s Ben’s choice,’ Kent said. ‘I feel differently. Please turn it off.’ He kept looking at her until she turned the camera off and lowered it.

‘Lots of people feel differently about things,’ Amy said more sharply than she planned.

Kent squared his shoulders. ‘I’ll see you later,’ he said.

‘Yeah,’ she said. ‘Be careful.’ She tightly folded her arms.

‘Okay,’ he said meekly. ‘Enjoy your lunch.’

Amy didn’t move as they left, and then ran out to David’s room to watch Kent ride away with Catherine riding pillion.

‘What you looking at, Mama?’ David asked.

‘Just seeing papa off,’ she said. She turned around. ‘Are you ready for lunch with Sue?’

David nodded. ‘I’m wearing a special t-shirt.’

Amy walked over and ruffled his hair. ‘I haven’t seen this one before. Did papa buy it?’

He shook his head. ‘Sue gave it me for Christmas. Papa said I should wear it.’

Amy nodded. ‘That was nice of Sue.’

David held out the bottom of his t-shirt. ‘Papa said it’s Star Wars.

‘It is.’

‘Where’s Rey?’

Amy sighed. Kids can make you feel young as fuck or old as hell. ‘It’s the other Star Wars movies. The ones with Princess Leia, Harrison Ford, and the guy in the white pyjamas.’

David shrugged. ‘Okay.’

‘Is Rey your favourite?’

He nodded. ‘She’s awesome!’

***

It wasn’t often that Sue brought Sean to her engagements with Amy. Whatever it was that he did for a living, Sue didn’t seem to care any more than Amy did, it didn’t seem to give him much time for lunches.

He worked on his tablet as Sue sipped a martini and Amy drank chilled apple juice. David dangled his feet as he crayoned in his colouring book. Glancing across, Amy could see he was using a glittery gold pen to fill the horn in the picture of a unicorn. The rest of the unicorn he had already coloured in orange and purple. The combination was eye-watering, but she was impressed with his commitment.

‘How did you find Christmas with the Davisons?’ Sue asked.

Amy glanced at David, but he was engrossed. ‘I never spent so much time with other people’s kids. On Christmas morning Rose and Lily got in bed with us.’

Sean shuddered but said nothing.

‘It could have been worse,’ Sue said. ‘Dana and Anna could have got in bed with you.’

Amy blinked. ‘There’s an image I might never shake.’

‘They have puppies,’ David said.

‘Anna and Simon,’ Amy explained. ‘They have cats too. The house is like a menagerie.’

Sue narrowed her eyes. ‘Does it smell like a farm?’

‘The farm smells of poop!’ David said.

‘The farm smells of manure,’ Sue said. ‘There is a farm nearby which spreads manure on the fields to fertilize them.’

Amy leaned towards David. ‘Manure is animal poop.’

His eyes widened. ‘Ewww!’

‘Is that even still legal?’ Sean asked.

‘They probably call it organic and charge ten times as much,’ Sue sneered.

‘Figures,’ Amy said. She checked her cell. ‘Ugh. Catherine fell off the motorbike.’

Sue raised an eyebrow. ‘Catherine Meyer? Why was Catherine Meyer on the back of a motorbike?’

‘Papa took her for a ride,’ David said.

Amy sipped her juice. ‘It’s for her documentary.’

Sean started to smirk. ‘Did you ever ride on the back of his motorbike?’ he asked Sue.

Her lips twitched. ‘If I were to ride on a motorcycle I would _not_ be sat on the back.’

‘I want to ride!’ David said.

‘Nope,’ Amy said.

He pouted. ‘When I’m bigger?’

‘Never,’ Amy said. ‘Not happening.’

Sue and Sean exchanged a look.

‘I’d like to see you in leathers,’ Sean said to Sue.

‘Then buy me some and ask for your birthday,’ she retorted.

Amy checked her cell again. ‘Don’t tell Catherine that. She’ll want to put it in her documentary.’

Sue rolled her eyes. ‘I’m tired of hearing about it. I don’t know why any of you agreed to cooperate.’

‘Sue’s not a big one for joining in,’ Sean said archly.

‘It’s overrated,’ she said.

David, now using a neon green crayon, looked up. ‘You get left out?’

‘I can’t be left out of something I don’t wish to participate in,’ Sue said firmly.

‘I don’t like being left out,’ David said softly.

Amy rubbed his back and he leaned against her.

‘Personal space is extremely important.’ Sue punctuated each word with a tap of her spoon. ‘Choosing to be alone for a time can be powerful.’

‘And if anyone tries to leave you out, you tell me, and I’ll kick their asses,’ Amy said.

David giggled. ‘You said ass.’

‘Your mother has said much worse than that,’ Sue observed.

‘Yeah, he knows.’

***

Catherine was okay, in as much as one could be when they’d fallen off the back of a motorbike and somehow landed on the camera they were carrying, in front of an entire bus load of tourists. The photographs of the First Daughter falling on her ass were on twitter within minutes. Questions about _why_ she was with a gang of bikers were swirling around before Kent get back home.

‘It was unfortunate,’ he said, putting his helmet away. ‘But it could’ve been worse. We were stationary, so she wasn’t significantly injured.’ He looked at Amy warily. ‘I wasn’t aware you liked her overmuch.’

‘I don’t.’ Amy had her arms folded across her chest.

‘But you’re... irritated,’ he said.

Amy gave a sharp shrug. ‘You said it yourself. It could be been worse. People get hurt on motorbikes. You could get hurt. Am I supposed to be happy about that?’

Kent hung up his jacket. ‘I could get hurt crossing the street.’

‘Are you fucking pretending those are the same?’ she demanded. ‘Crossing the road and whizzing around on a racketing pair of wheels strapped to an engine are not the same!’

Kent put his hands on his hips, looked down, and slowly licked his lips.

‘Okay,’ he said slowly. ‘My sled is not a racketing –’

‘You know that’s not the point,’ Amy said coldly.

‘No,’ he said carefully. ‘But perhaps it contributes to the point,’ he suggested. ‘My bike is in excellent condition, mechanically and otherwise. I have an advanced license in motorcycle riding and I’ve taken several training courses in defensive riding. I wear a helmet and leathers.’ He held out his hands. ‘I do everything I can to ride safely.’

Amy released a breath. ‘And what stops some asshole sideswiping you? All the helmets and mechanical tests won’t fucking help if a semi turns you into a pancake.’

Kent shuddered. ‘No,’ he agreed. ‘However, that isn’t only a risk for bikers. Pedestrians and other road users would have no more meaningful protection.’

‘Why are you being fucking reasonable?’ Amy asked.

‘Because we’re reasonable people,’ he said. ‘And I know how annoyed it makes you to admit worrying about me. If I make an emotional appeal you might become upset.’

‘Maybe I want to get mad! I’m allowed! People do! It’s a natural part of a relationship!’ she snapped.

Kent moved closer. ‘You’re frequently irritated, angry, or some version thereof. I suspect to some degree you enjoy it.’ He touched her hand. ‘I don’t wish to upset you. It’s not the same.’

‘Promise me that you’re careful,’ Amy said.

‘I am careful.’

‘Because if you have an accident, I will break your neck myself,’ she said fiercely. ‘If you get squished by a semi, I will come to fucking heaven or hell and kick your ass myself. Am I clear?’

He smiled a little. ‘Completely clear.’

‘Good.’ She straightened her dress. ‘Now call Ben. He’s been going nuts about you and Catherine being photographed with bikers.’

***

Tom leaned in the doorway. ‘It’s getting to feel like you have a bigger media presence than I do, and I might be president next week.’

‘Don’t let Selina hear you say that,’ Amy advised. ‘She’s not in the best frame of mind.’

‘She wants Secretary of Defence.’

Amy thought about it. ‘What did you offer her?’

‘Vice President.’

‘Ouch.’ Amy flipped open her notebook. ‘We can get you on the _Late Show_ , they were keen.’

Tom smiled. ‘It’s not a complaint. It’s good to see you branching out. It must be a worrying time for you and Kent. If the house vote doesn’t go our way, then we’ll all be looking for new jobs.’

Amy nodded. ‘We both have money put by, but no asshole wants to hire a heavily pregnant woman, even without the whole... loser stink.’

‘Oh, I know,’ Tom said wryly. ‘Maybe I should join a motorbike gang and get myself some press.’

Amy stood up and picked up her purse. ‘It’s a motorcycle _club_ , as he has told me several times.’ She shrugged. ‘They’re his friends. What am I gonna do?’

‘Get interviewed again about the difficulties or maintaining a work/life balance,’ he suggested. ‘Plays great with our base.’

Amy rolled her eyes. ‘No fucker ever asks men about their work/life balance.’

Tom shrugged. ‘That’s because we’re supposed to be spectators in our children’s lives and occasional visitors in our marriages.’

‘You’re _literally_ the patriarchy, Tom,’ she said.

He nodded easily. ‘Suppressing everyone who isn’t a middle-aged, white guy is a full-time job.’

She flicked back her hair. ‘In a few more days it might not be your problem anymore.’

‘Now, now,’ Tom said. ‘Once a member of the patriarchy, always a member.’ He cocked his head. ‘I suppose all of Meyer’s staff are looking for work?’

‘Nothing new there,’ Amy said.

***

Kent was already reaching out to potential employers. He looked tired when Amy met him for lunch but was listening to David talk with every sign of honest enthusiasm.

Amy squeezed his shoulder as she sat down. ‘How’s it going?’ she asked, helping herself to a piece of bread.

‘Like waiting for a funeral,’ he said dryly.

David shovelled food into his mouth. Amy glanced to make sure he wouldn’t listen.

‘Is she holding it together?’

‘For now,’ he said. ‘Catherine is deeply concerned. She fears that if Selina doesn’t find another meaningful position to bolster her ego then she will spiral.’

Amy waved her spoon. ‘Spa here she comes.’

Kent winced. ‘I rather hoped that the stories were prone to exaggeration.’

Amy shook her head. ‘Afraid not. It takes a while. She doesn’t suddenly snap. It gets bad slowly, but it gets really bad. You’d think it would be stress that’d do it.’

Kent toyed with his drink. ‘Disappointment and rejection can be crushing, no matter the circumstances.’

Amy licked her lips. ‘Not as bad as trying to corral congress.’

‘Or the joint chiefs of staff,’ he said.

‘Right. But more congress.’

Kent poked his food. ‘Jonah contacted me.’

‘What the f…’ Amy caught herself. ‘What for?’

He sighed. ‘He requires staff. He has significant ambitions.’

Amy stared at him and then put down her fork. ‘No.’  

‘It’s a pay check,’ he said meekly. ‘Should Tom lose the house vote we will both need new positions.’

She shook her head. ‘Uh-uh, no way.’

Kent looked down at his hands. ‘You’re young, Amy, and your career is ascendant. You’ll find alternative employment easier to acquire. I, however, must take what I can.’

Amy put down her knife and fork. ‘Kent, you can’t work for Jonah. Nobody deserves that, but it would freaking _kill_ you. It would destroy your self-esteem. Going to work every day would be like being trapped in hell.’ She pointed her fork at him. ‘I’m putting my foot down.’

Kent blinked at her. ‘Okay.’

David tugged at her sleeve. ‘Mama, are you mad at papa?’

‘No, baba,’ she promised. ‘I want to make sure that papa doesn’t do something that he doesn’t want to. It would make him completely miserable.’

Kent shifted in his seat. ‘Sometimes being an adult means making difficult choices and do things you dislike for the greater good.’

David looked at him, wide-eyed. ‘Why?’

‘Because other people are more important.’

‘And sometimes being an adult means realising that martyring yourself is self-indulgent,’ Amy said. ‘David, it’s important not to be selfish, but at the same time you have to look after yourself. Papa isn’t selfish, he puts us first, but he also needs to look after himself.’

David moved around and climbed up next to Kent. ‘We’ll look after you, Papa.’

‘Thank you.’ Kent ruffled his hair.

‘You’ll find something else,’ Amy said.

A little warmth twinkled in Kent’s eyes. ‘You’re putting your foot down?’

‘I protect my family,’ she said firmly. ‘From themselves if necessary.’

***

An unexpected consequence of David beginning school was the explosion of his social life. The downside to it was that on a range of occasions they found themselves hosting dozens of children at a time, frequently having been delivered by parents who sped away at great speed. The upside was that they were able to return the favour, delivering David to other a variety of children’s parties, and zooming home to whatever they would struggle to achieve with David around.

Sometimes that meant chores. Other times it meant Amy lay supine on the bed, a pillow under her head, and Kent kneeling in front of her. Honestly, before she was pregnant, she wouldn’t have gone for it. Lying around passively while the guy did all the work was some bullshit power fantasy – for men.

That was before. Now that walking up the stairs was sometimes enough to make her breathe hard, sitting down had gained an added lustre, and lying down was a pleasure in itself.

Kent’s thumb gently circled her knee. He was kissing her belly. Amy closed her eyes. Her fingers found the nape of his neck. His hair curled around her fingers. Her fingertips ghosted across his skin. She felt him shudder. He wasn’t ticklish, but a gentle touch in the right place, at the right moment, would spur a tremor and perhaps a suspiration.

She felt him move. Kissing her breasts now.

‘Ready?’ he murmured.

‘Count down,’ she muttered.

She felt his chuckle more than heard it.

‘Three.’ Kent stroked her thighs.

Amy drew her nails across his shoulders.

‘Two.’ The bed shifted as he moved back and lifted her legs onto his shoulders.

Amy arched her back.

‘One.’

She let out a breath as he entered her in a smooth, easy movement.

***

Amy was arriving for an interview when she heard the news. She’d told Tom that she had a doctor’s appointment. Sure, she could’ve arranged the interview for another time, but she hadn’t wanted to deal with the sheer fakery of all this bullshit.

They had know that whatever happened, win or lose; it was going to be a shit show. If Tom had won he’d have been intolerable and now he'd lost everyone would be inconsolable.

She had to turn her cell off. The avalanche of texts and Whatsapp messages was threatening to cause a meltdown. Tom had lost. They’d all lost. She’d known it was a close-run thing. Kent had told her more than once.

She didn’t give a shit about Tom’s disappointment, and Selina’s prolonged breakdown was little more than an itch at the back of her mind. It wasn’t the money that worried her, not yet. She and Kent both had savings. Jesus that had been awkward conversation, who knew that Selina paid the older, white guys three times what she paid Amy? If it came to the worst, he could sell his boat. It wasn’t _going_ to come to that. Amy wasn’t going to let it come to that. Kent loved his boat. He loved his bike too, but she was a lot more relaxed about maybe selling that. Not that she would let him. He loved biking and he loved his gross, stinky biker buddies. It’s not like he had an excess of friends that he could lose a bunch of them.

No, she was worried about Kent, mostly because _he_ was worried. He needed to work. They had that in common all right. Anyway, she had six more interviews over the weekend. There’d be one that was a good fit for her. Kent was lining up his interviews. The presidency was gone but they’d be all right.

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. Enjoy!

Sue was pissed. Amy knew her well enough to see it in her gait. She stalked across the restaurant and sat down at the table.

‘You look twelve months pregnant,’ Sue said.

‘Eight months,’ Amy said. ‘Who pissed in your cereal?’

‘It’s been a long month,’ Sue admitted. ‘I am not relishing training the entire West Wing staffers in their jobs.’

Amy turned her snort into a cough. ‘Well you are the most important person on staff.’

‘It’s a burden but I struggle on.’

They looked at their menus.

‘I heard a ridiculous rumour,’ Sue observed. ‘That you are now some variety of columnist’

Amy rolled her eyes. ‘Not a rumour. Totally true.’

Sue looked at her. ‘You are not serious.’

‘Eat your soup; its gonna go cold.’

Sue put down her spoon. ‘You are not a “media personality.” Nor are you a writer.’

Amy smirked as she sat back. ‘Jealous?’

‘No. I am _envious_. If you were a writer, you would know the difference.’

Amy shrugged. ‘It’s a political column, not a pedants guide to English.’

‘Politics is dull,’ Sue said firmly.

‘Then why are you envious?’

Sue sipped her soup. ‘Because you are going to be paid a large amount of money to spend, at most, a couple of hours a week writing regurgitated political screeds.’

Amy pointed with her fork. ‘I’ll have you know that I will spend hours researching the current political climate. Ensuring that I have all the latest news and theories at my fingertips.

Sue raised an eyebrow. ‘How?’

‘Taking you to lunch,’ Amy said.

Sue pursed her lips. ‘You’ve been spending too much time with Kent. You’ve begun to think that you’re charming.’

Amy shrugged. ‘Is that a no to lunch?’

‘Don’t be ridiculous. I never say no to lunch.’ Sue picked up the drinks’ menu. ‘Do you have an expense account?’

‘Not yet.’

Sue gestured to the server. ‘Then I’ll just have a Martini.’

Amy rolled her eyes. ‘What would you have ordered if I did?’

‘A pitcher.’ Sue gave her order to the server. ‘I heard that Jonah offered Kent a position.’

Amy snorted. ‘Yeah, that was never fucking happening. I told him flat.’

‘Wise. Has he secured something else?’

Amy checked her cell. ‘Yeah, he’s starting with an NGO.’ She noticed, when she looked up, that Sue relaxed a tiny fraction.

‘Good. Men should work. They have little enough else in their lives to occupy them.’ Sue paused. ‘Perhaps not Kent. I’ve never known a man with so many hobbies and interests. It’s completely ridiculous. I don’t know where he finds the time.’ She accepted the Martini from the server. ‘The rumour is that Selina has gone to the “spa” again.’

Amy groaned. ‘First I’ve heard. Jesus, how did a woman so fucking fragile ever have the presidency?’

Sue sipped her drink. ‘I must admit that I am not entirely at ease with this new state of affairs. The staffers at the West Wing are no more competent or incompetent than Selina’s, and yet I have some very slight nostalgia.’

Amy tried to restrain a smirk. ‘Sue, do you _miss_ us?’

Sue scowled but there was a tiny twinkle in her eyes. ‘Certainly not.’

‘Not even Jonah?’

Sue’s lips twitched. ‘Wash your mouth out.’

‘At least twice a day,’ Amy said. ‘It’s the nausea.’

Sue shuddered. ‘I will never understand the urge to procreate. So much discomfort and pain for so little reward.’

‘I happen to think that David is plenty of reward,’ Amy retorted.

She expected some smart ass reply but instead Sue was thoughtful for a moment.

‘Good,’ she said. ‘I hope that you’ll feel the same about your daughter.’

Amy rested her hand on her belly. ‘We don’t know the baby’s sex yet.’

Sue crossed her legs. ‘You don’t. Kent believes it to be a girl. He has a record of success with these things.’

Amy took a bite of her burger. ‘That’s not very scientific.’

‘It’s an unidentified phenomenon. In itself that is neither scientific nor unscientific. Only proposed reasons would be.’

Amy rubbed her stomach. ‘I guess a girl would be okay.’

‘You’d prefer a boy?’

‘I know what I’m doing with a boy,’ Amy said. ‘More or less.’

‘The world does not need more men,’ Sue said.

‘That’s for damn sure.’ Amy attacked her food. ‘I’ll know one way or the other soon enough. Only a few weeks left.’

***

Kent was driving her fucking nuts. Her hospital bag had been packed, unpacked, and repacked at least sixteen times in the last eleven days. Several times several things had been added but mostly it was because Kent kept having different ideas about the best way to organise the bag. He’d also moved it from the bedroom to the living room to the front door and then back to the living room.

David tugged at Amy’s hand. ‘What’s papa doing?’

She sighed. ‘Repacking my bag for the hospital again.’

‘Why?’

Amy sat down and patted the couch for David to sit next to her. He sat down and leaned against her.

‘Papa is a little anxious and he’s trying to make himself feel better.’

David frowned. ‘That’s silly. Why doesn’t he listen to some music or go for a ride?’

Amy nodded. ‘Those do normally make him feel better. This is different.’

‘Why?’

She played with a lock of David’s hair. ‘Well, I’m going to have the baby soon. It’s a little late so papa is worried. He keeps messing with my bag because it makes him feel that he’s helping and that makes him worry less.’

David swung his feet back and forth. ‘Papa worries a lot.’

Amy nodded. ‘Yeah. But everything is going to be okay.’

He looked up at her. ‘Why’s the baby late?’

‘We’re not sure, baba, but sometimes it happens.’ She rubbed his back. ‘It’s okay. Everything is going to be okay. Papa and I are on top of it.’

David tapped his feet together. ‘Was I late?’

‘A couple of days,’ Amy said. ‘Most babies are a little bit early or a little bit late.’

He giggled. ‘They need watches!’

She nodded. ‘That’s it exactly. Maybe when the baby is old enough you can teach them how to tell the time.’

‘Papa told me how to tell the time,’ David said. ‘There’s a big hand, and that’s the minutes, and there’s a little hand, and that’s the hour.’

Amy kissed his forehead. ‘That’s right.’

David sighed. ‘Colt said I’m not the baba.’

‘You’ll always be my baba,’ Amy promised.

‘But the baby will be the baba,’ David said. ‘I have to be the big brother.’

Amy sighed and rubbed his back. ‘Things change, David. It’s hard I know. But something that will never change is how much we love you.’

David looked up at her. ‘But you’ll have the baby.’

Amy nodded. ‘We won’t love you less. That’s not how love works. I don’t love you less because I… because I love papa. It expands.’ She looked at him. ‘You don’t love me less because you love papa.’

‘No!’

‘Same thing.’ Amy tipped up his chin. ‘Nobody will _ever_ replace you. Nobody ever could. Okay?’

He thought about it. ‘Okay, Mama.’

***

Joyce waved her hands dismissively. ‘It’s nothing. Happens every day.’

Amy tried not to roll her eyes. The other woman meant well. She was trying to be reassuring. Maybe Kent found her automatic assurances comforting, although it didn’t look like it.

‘People die every day too,’ Ben said, grabbing a handful of bread from the bowl.

Joyce slapped his hand. ‘Wait for me to put out the soup.’

‘I’m hungry,’ Ben protested.

 Joyce put her hand on her hips. ‘Wait for the soup!’ She turned on her heel and stalked back to the kitchen.

Ben folded his arms and leaned on the table. ‘Two of my other kids were late,’ he said.

Kent put the napkin on his lap. ‘Were they induced?’

‘Trina was premature,’ Ben offered.

Amy sipped her juice. ‘That is _literally_ the opposite problem.’

‘And she was fine.’

Kent glanced at his cell. ‘Please continue to imagine that you have been helpful and informative.’

‘Joyce knows what she’s talking about,’ Ben protested.

‘Her speciality is cardiology,’ Kent said.

Amy adjusted the cushion she was sat on. ‘Look, it’s going to be fine. I have a first-rate OBGYN with an excellent team.’

Joyce swished back into the room, pushing a trolley laden with a soup tureen. ‘Here we are! Spicy food can help with the baby!’

Ben shot Amy a look. ‘Maybe she’ll fart the baby out.’

Joyce tsked loudly and turned her attention to Amy. ‘When is the induction?’

‘Wednesday at eleven,’ Amy said, accepting a bowl.

‘So much better, right! You know when, where, and how,’ Joyce said. ‘Better than all that unnecessary drama. You make an appointment, zip, zap, you come out with a baby.’

Kent raised his eyebrows. ‘Birthing a child is still a significantly traumatic event for the human body.’  

Joyce widened her eyes cartoonishly as she looked at Amy. ‘Ooh, a man thinks that childbirth is difficult!’

Kent groaned softly. ‘That’s not –’

Amy snorted. ‘Maybe you should stop talking.’

Ben chewed a chunk of bread. ‘You’ve been reading stats on deaths in childbirth and shit, haven’t you?’

Kent played with his spoon. ‘The US has the highest rate of maternal mortality in the industrialised world,’ he said quietly.

Joyce waved her hand. ‘That’s because of all the people who don’t have health care. Amy does! The best! And this way she won’t be giving her birth at her desk but in hospital.’

Amy rolled her eyes. ‘I didn’t _actually_ give birth at the desk. As soon as I was three centimetres dilated and my contractions were less than five minutes apart, I went to the hospital.’

Kent gave her a thoughtful look. ‘You were measuring yourself?’

Ben pushed away his bowl of soup.

‘There are mirrors,’ Amy said. ‘It was no big deal.’

Kent didn’t say anything else, but she saw his shoulders set, and the little muscles around his mouth tense.

***

They got an Uber home. Amy couldn’t fit behind the steering wheel anymore, much to her irritation. She’d encouraged Kent to have a couple of glasses of wine at the Cafferty’s. Not out of the goodness of her heart so much as out of a desire that he chill the fuck out. She had idly considered slipping some extra pot into his brownies.

He put his hand over hers. She looked at him.

‘Hey,’ she said.

‘Hey.’ He leaned in to kiss her.

Amy leaned into the kiss. Then she gently rested her forehead against his.

‘Get a grip, Davison,’ she said.

‘Yes, Ma’am.’

They sat back.

Kent licked his lips. ‘About that,’ he said.

‘About you calling me Ma’am like I’m god damn Selina?’

He crossed his legs, which just felt like he was showing off, both that he _could_ cross his legs, and that he knew his legs were freakishly long.

‘Davison,’ he said.

She looked at him blankly. ‘You wanna talk about your name?’

Kent clasped his hands together. ‘Yes. When we spoke about my choosing the name, we didn’t specify the surname.’

Amy opened and closed her mouth. ‘You want this kid to have your surname?’

‘David has yours,’ he said quietly.

She set her shoulders. ‘Huh.’

Silence unravelled slowly. After a few seconds Amy shrugged.

‘Okay,’ she said.

He raised his eyebrows. ‘That’s it?’

Amy rolled her eyes. ‘I know you. So fine. Don’t make a big deal out of it.’

Kent gave her a long look. ‘Okay.’

She nudged him with her elbow. ‘You can make a _bit_ of a deal out of it.’  

***

She didn’t know which was annoying her more: David pouting, or Kent. Kent wanted to drive to the hospital. She insisted on an Uber.

‘I want to come to the hospital,’ David said.

‘You’d be bored,’ Amy said. ‘It’s going to take hours. You’ll have a lot more fun at Ben and Joyce’s house.’

He furrowed his brow. ‘It’s not fair,’ he said quietly. ‘You’re leaving me out.’

Kent put his hand on David’s shoulder. ‘Giving birth is a wonderful thing, David, but it’s very difficult. Mama needs to be able to concentrate on what’s she’s doing.’

‘You can look after me!’

‘I’ll be trying to help the nurses and doctors look after mama.’ Kent sighed, and squatted in front of David. ‘I remember when my mother was in hospital giving birth to Anna. Dana and I were both very worried. We were scared that something was going to happen to her. We were concerned that our parents wouldn’t love us as much anymore.’

David set his shoulders. ‘Mama said that won’t happen,’ he said quietly.

‘It won’t,’ Amy promised. ‘And we don’t want to leave you out, but we have to protect you. You can’t be there when I’m giving birth. It’s going to be gross!’

David giggled. ‘No, it’s not!’

Kent nodded. ‘Gross, icky, yucky…’

‘Stinky, smelly, sticky…’

Kent gave her a quizzical look. ‘There’s a smell?’

Amy nodded. ‘Not even kidding. It smells so bad.’

David looked up at Kent. ‘I have to go to stay at Colt’s house?’ he asked resignedly.

‘Once Mama has the baby you can come to the hospital,’ Kent promised.

David nodded. ‘When you have the baby will your tummy be little?’

Amy put her hand on her stomach. ‘It might take a few weeks, but yes.’

‘So, we can we have cuddles again?’

Amy opened and closed her mouth.

Kent scooped David up and leaned towards Amy. ‘Give Mama a big hug.’

David threw his arms around her neck and pushed his face into her neck. As she smelled his hair, she heard him sigh.

‘I love you, baba,’ she said.

‘I love you, Mama,’ he said. ‘Love you, Papa!’

 She felt Kent’s hand in the small of her back, and then the gently press of his whiskers against her cheek.

***

Amy had never been scared of needles. Even if she had been, the IV of Oxytocin suited her much better than the suppository of prostaglandin. The hassle of an IV and labour today was much better than a pill this evening and labour tomorrow morning. The baby was already late, Amy had no patience to wait any longer.

If only Kent would stop pacing.

‘You know that there are literally hours to go, right?’ she said. ‘My contractions are only every ten minutes.’

He forced himself to stop. His hands were twitching. ‘I’m aware of that,’ he said tightly.

Amy shifted on the bed. He sprang forward to adjust her pillows.

‘Do you need a brownie?’ she asked more gently.

Kent touched the back of her hand. ‘Apologies.’

‘First time is pretty fucking stressful.’

He flinched. ‘It would seem so.’

Amy rolled her eyes. ‘Kent, I’m in labour. I’ve got no time or patience for pussy-footing around.’

‘Unlike the rest of the time?’ he asked, raising his eyebrows. He took in her expression. ‘It’s my first time. It’s not yours.’ He looked down at his hand. ‘It seems… a lot to go through on your own.’

Amy shook her head. ‘Don’t do that.’

‘What?’

‘The guilt bullshit.’ She flicked his hip with her fingers. ‘We weren’t dating. We weren’t friends. We were just two people who’d had a one-night stand. It would’ve been weird if you’d been there. It wouldn’t have helped.’

He licked his lips. ‘Do you ever think that things might’ve been different if I’d been around?’

She blew out her cheeks. ‘No. I don’t think about it.’

Kent looked at her. ‘Never?’

She grimaced through a contraction. ‘Never. What’s the point? I don’t want things to be different.’ She pushed back her hair. ‘Do you?’

‘Not anything now,’ he said. He sat on the side of the bed. ‘I would’ve liked to have been around for you and David when he was a baby.’

Amy shook her head. ‘You gotta let that shit go. You’re assuming that we’d have gotten together. Who the fuck knows what would’ve happened? We had to go through that to get to here.’

Kent nodded. ‘There is that.’

 

'Are you done? Because this is not a great time for me to be doing emotional labour, what with the _actual_ labour.’

He rolled his eyes. ‘You don’t believe in emotional labour.’

‘You do,’ she said, poking him in the shoulder. ‘So, you should know better.’

‘I was opening up to you,’ he grumbled.

‘Means more when I do it,’ she said, leaning against him.    

 Kent took a wet wipe from the packet on the bedside table and wiped her face. ‘You didn’t seem in the mood.’

‘That’s for sure,’ she said, grimacing through a contraction.

Kent checked his watch. ‘You seem to be progressing rather quickly.’

‘It’s the Oxytocin. It can do that.’ She hissed between her teeth. ‘Maybe you should talk to the nurse.’

***

The music helped. Lots of people swore by classical but who the hell wanted tinkly pianos or screechy violins when trying to push a melon through the eye of a fucking needle.

‘I had no idea that you were a fan of _Queen_ ,’ Kent said over the pounding chorus.

Amy was on all fours, eyes tightly shut, shifting backwards and forwards. ‘Lot you don’t know,’ she muttered.

‘I’ll see if you can have more painkillers.’

‘Can’t.’ Her fingers clenched in the sheets.

‘Perhaps –’

‘Don’t fucking go anywhere!’

He tentatively rested his hand in the small of her back. ‘Okay, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.’

Amy dropped her head to the mattress. ‘First thing I’m going to do after this is get so fucking drunk…’

‘You could go out with Sue,’ Kent suggested. ‘Make a night of it.’

‘Eat sushi,’ she moaned. ‘Soft cheese.’

She heard him chuckle.

‘Sauna, sunbed, sex on top,’ he suggested.

‘All of ‘em,’ she mumbled. ‘And you’re gonna stay at home looking after the kids.’  

Kent rubbed her back. ‘I hope you’ll be back home for the sex.’

‘We’ll see,’ she growled.

***

She was panting. She hated panting. It announced to the world that you were working hard, that something was difficult, that you were _vulnerable_.

‘You and Dana were worried?’

Kent was shaking. He’d been to get her some juice. He was holding the little plastic cup and he was shaking so much that a little juice splashed over the side and on to his fingers. What she _wanted_ was a coffee, but that wasn’t recommended. Hell, it wasn’t that long ago that they didn’t advise anything other than ice chips.

Kent gave her a blank look and then put the glass of juice to her lips. She gulped it down.

‘You told David that you and Dana were worried when your mom was having Anna,’ Amy said. ‘You were a lot older than David. Why were you worried?’

Kent sat down on the bed next to her. ‘You want to talk about this now?’

‘Yeah. I’m bored and pissed off and… and I’m little bit scared,’ she said. ‘So talk to me. Okay? You do some emotional fucking labour.’

Kent pushed back his hair. He had done it to many times already. It wasn’t as dishevelled as his t-shirt which he had repeatedly grabbed, twisted, and crumpled.

‘You’re scared?’ he asked quietly.

‘Little bit.’ She held her thumb and finger an inch apart. ‘Tiny bit.’

‘I’m terrified.’ He put his hand on her knee. ‘But I’m aware that I’m overreacting. You are in extremely good health and you have excellent medical attention. Statistically I have no reason to believe that you are going to suffer any negative medical consequences outside of the norm.’ He rubbed her knee. ‘The idea of losing you… It’s unbearable.’ He managed a smile. ‘But that’s not going to happen.’

Amy leaned back on her heels. ‘You’re supposed to be distracting me.’

‘You brought it up,’ he protested.

She shot him a look. ‘You’re gonna argue with me, _now_?’

‘No?’

‘Damn straight,’ Amy said. She licked her lips. ‘Tell me it’s going to be okay?’

Kent put his hand to her cheek. ‘It’s going to be okay.’

***

Amy had her eyes closed. Deep breaths in. Deep breaths out. Kent’s hands were clasping hers. He was gripping too tightly.

Then he wasn’t.

She felt him step away. Someone had said something. People kept speaking. She wasn’t listening. She had bigger things on her mind.

There was a gurgle. A cry.

Then Kent said, ‘Oh my God.’

Amy opened her eyes.    

‘You have a daughter,’ the nurse said to Amy.

Kent stumbled to Amy. The baby fit easily in the span of both his hands. Livid red and purple, startling against his pale skin.

 ‘A quick look, and then we have to check everything,’ the nurse said.

Kent held the baby out, cradling her securely. Amy scrubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. Then she touched the tiny grasping hand.

‘Stop crying, you big idiot,’ she sniffled.  

‘You first,’ he whispered.

‘Did you pick a name?’ the nurse asked.

Kent nodded. ‘Brooke. Brooke Davison.’

***

 ‘…head so pointy?’

‘Baby’s head are soft so that they can fit through the birth canal.’

Amy rubbed her eyes and blinked.

‘The baby’s head gets a little squashed going through.’

David gasped. ‘Her head is squashed!’

‘It’ a okay, it gets better. ‘

Kent helped Amy sit up. ‘How do you feel?’

‘How do I look?’ she asked.

He smiled. ‘Beautiful.’

‘What time is it?’

‘Fourteen minutes past six,’ he said. ‘In the evening.’

David, with Brooke on his lap, was next to Kent. Joyce was hovering on his other side, obviously anxious that David was going to drop the baby.

‘Hey baba,’ Amy said, touching David’s hand. ‘Have you had your dinner?’

‘Grandma took me to the cafeteria,’ David said. His small fingers were stroking the back of Brooke’s head. ‘I had a sandwich and jello.’

 Kent put his hand on David’s shoulder. ‘Your mom went to call Sophie and your dad.’

A shape in the corner, that she hadn’t registered, stirred. ‘Come on, Joyce,’ Ben said. ‘Time we were going.’

Joyce shook her head. ‘Amy only just woke up and her family isn’t here –’

Ben stood up. ‘Sure, they are. Kent and David are right there.’

‘And Brooke,’ David interjected.

Ben nodded. ‘Yeah, and Brooke.’ He leaned down and kissed Amy’s forehead. ‘Congratulations and good luck. You’re probably gonna need it.’

‘Ben!’ Joyce scolded.

‘She knows what I mean.’ Ben put his arm around Joyce’s shoulders. ‘They need some time alone.’

‘I’ll see you tomorrow,’ Kent said.

Amy leaned back against the pillows. ‘What’s happening tomorrow?’

Ben was opening the door. ‘We’re gonna go out and celebrate,’ he said as he pulled Joyce after him. ‘Whatever Kent says about it.’

‘I’ll visit tomorrow!’ Joyce called back.

Kent rolled his eyes at Amy, but he was smiling.

‘Have they been driving you nuts?’ Amy asked.

‘Grandma and Joyce had a fight!’ David said, equal parts shocked and excited.

Brooke started to grizzle. Amy held her arms out for her.

‘I’m sorry I missed that.’

‘She looks funny,’ David confided as Kent picked the baby up.

Amy nodded as she unbuttoned her shirt. ‘All babies look funny at first.’

‘Even me?’

‘ _Especially_ you,’ she said.

She looked down at Brooke: unfocussed muddy blue eyes were filled with tears, a peach fuzz of blonde hair, and a snub nose. As she latched on to Amy’s breast, she met Amy’s eyes for a moment.

‘You okay?’ Kent asked softly.

‘We’re all okay,’ Amy said, looking at them both.

Kent kissed her softly.

The End


End file.
